La hija de las tres parejas
by Rocesme Emjasle
Summary: Las tres parejas que forman el clan Cullen, tendrán una hija en común, que puedo o no ser vampira. Todos sus padres la amaran, pero Edward empezará odiándola, aunque un día cuando esos ojos chocolates lo miren, quedará enamorado.
1. Chapter 1

Pov. Jasper Estaba sentado en el gran salón de la casa Cullen, con Alice a mi lado. Se supone debería estar con ella viendo una película que estaban echando en la televisión sobre la historia de amor de un tal Derek y si amada Lilian, pero en lugar de ello estaba pendiente de las emociones que experimentaba mi pequeña duende, estaba absolutamente absorto en Alice, pero en un momento, pude sentir emociones provenientes de otra persona. Era imposible, la casa estaba vacía , Carlisle estaba en el hospital, Esme estaba trabajando en la decoración de una casa al sur de donde nosotros vivíamos , concretamente en Alaska, Rose y Emmett estaban jugando a todos sabemos que en el bosque y por último Edward estaba de caza. Era imposible que hubiera alguien más, así que agudicé mis sentidos. En ese momento, debí de tensarme , ya que Alice, que seguía ajena a esta nueva realidad me miró inquisitivamente y me preguntó dulcemente. -Jaz, cielo estas bien.-Al ver que no respondía siguió insistiendo-Jasper amor, ¿qué te ocurre?- Me estaba desconcentrando así que le pedí o más bien le rogué-Alice cariño, no hables ahora, espera a que acabe de inspeccionar-No lo entendió muy bien pero lo aceptó , haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza. Después de ello , empecé de nuevo. Era algo incomprensible, las emociones provenían de Alice por partida doble así que agudicé por puro instinto mi oído, y cual sorpresa me lleve al escuchar el repique de un corazón en el interior del pequeño cuerpo de mi vivaz Alice. Entonces me envaré , me levanté del sillón y la miré con ojos frustrados, mientras ella tenía una visión. Comprobé que no se había vuelto humana, aunque eso sería imposible, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y eso fue lo que hice. Ella seguía siendo la hermosa inmortal que conocí, pero algo en ella había cambiado… entonces miré su vientre algo, redondo, espera,¿Alice desde cuando tiene un pequeño bulto en su siempre pequeño y plano vientre? En ese momento fue como si algo me impulsase a colocar mi afinado oído sobre su estomago, y sentí esas segundas emocionas con más intensidad, y el sonido de un corazón, provenía desde el vientre. Hay fui cuando comprendí lo que estaba pasando , aunque tal vez me estaba volviendo loco. Alice estaba embarazada, tenía a un bebe dentro de ella, un bebe mío , una muestra de nosotros, mi hijo, su hijo, nuestro hijo, nunca creí que yo siendo un vampiro y antiguo soldado luchador contra neófitos y siempre fuerte , pudiera sentir lo que siento, una tremenda ilusión por ser… padre. La voz de Alice me sacó de mis cavilaciones, había tenido una de sus visiones y por su ceño fruncido, debí deducir que estaba frustrada, pero el imán que se apoderó de mi cuerpo y mi alma , fue más fuerte que yo. -Ja, Ja ,Ja , Jasper… tengo algo que… que…. Decirte, Jasper, estoy embarazada y, vamos a ser padres de… un bebe hermoso.-esas palabras me abrieron una nueva perspectiva de la vida, pero antes me concentré en Alice, que había empezado a sollozar sobre mi hombro, que al estar de rodillas, le llagaba a la altura de su cara. -Alice, cariño, es que tú, tú ,¿no quieres?-le pregunté rogando por que me abofeteara al pensar eso, pero es que la sola idea de que ella quisiera desacerse de nuestro retoño, me provocaba un frío por todo el cuerpo. -No es eso Jas, es que estoy tan feliz, yo , yo , tú , tú, nosotros, vamos a ser papas de un bebe, si lo hubieras visto, era tan hermoso o hermosa, no pude saber lo que era, pero estoy muy contenta, es una felicidad que, nunca había sentido excluyendo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, es algo absolutamente nuevo, noto ahora mismo que esta dentro de mí, que depende de mí, soy madre Jas, soy madre de un bebe tuyo y mío, de dos vampiros de más de cien años, condenados a vivir sin tener descendencia y… nosotros somos la excepción de eso.- Después de esas palabras ambos llorábamos de contento. Seríamos padres de ¿un niño o una niña?¿sería un embarazo normal? y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Rosalie y Esme no estaban algo abultadas en la parte de su estómago esta mañana? -Es imposible-Alice estaba teniendo y cuando acabó me dijo-Jas, Rosalie y Esme también están embarazadas. Entonces recordé una leyenda sobre la única descendencia de un vampiro: Unos vampiros solo podrán tener un descendiente, solo tres de las parejas de vampiros que existan durante los siglos de los siglos, esos cuales, tienen que ser tres parejas con un vínculo afectivo que viva en las tres , cuando eso ocurra y todos ellos consuman sus sentimientos a la misma vez, es cuando las vampiras de las parejas quedarán embarazadas de un solo retoño en común. -Alice-dije-creo asegurar que nuestro bebe no es solo nuestro, si no que también es y… se encuentra en los vientres de Esme y Rosalie, y por lo tanto también es retoño de Emmett y Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov. Emmett. Mi perfecta Rossi Pohh y yo, nos habíamos tenido que ir a jugar a otra parte, que no fuera la casa Cullen, ya que don Jaspitín y su estúpida naturaleza emotiva, nos había brindado el honor (notose el sarcasmo)de que nuestro querido padre Carlisle/colmilludo/drácula , nos prohibiese jugar en casa. Pero al parecer nos dio la mejor solución, ya que desde hace un mes, perdidos en el bosque, hemos tenido nuestros mejores momentos. Rossi estaba paseando cerca de un riachuelo que había en la zona, y yo, como el depredador nato que soy, corrí hacia ella y la cogí en mis brazos, siempre cariñosos y protectores para ella, la mujer más importante de mi vida. Ella sonrió con una sonrisa pícara, esa era mi Rosalie, una auténtica gatita. Esa sonrisa fue la carta blanca para acercar su rostro hasta el mío y besarla apasionadamente, con todo el amor que sabía que a ella le gustaba que le diese. Justo cuando pasé mi mano por su vientre, algo me golpeó, no era un golpe fuerte, pero sí lo bastante para que yo lo sintiera. --gemí, ella me miró con cara de confusión, pero a la vez se le podía notar un toqué de frustración, al no haber ni siquiera empezado lo que teníamos pensado. -¿Qué ocurre Emmy?-preguntó tranquilamente, mientras que yo, estaba atónito con que me hubiese golpeado, o mejor dicho, su barriga me hubiese golpeado. -Verás Rossi, es que, cuando pasé mi mano por tu estómago, me golpeaste , y no fue muy sutil que digamos, y ya sé , ya sé , a mí no me duele, pero me sorprendió, y ahora, se puede saber que fue lo que hice para que me golpeases?-pregunté con la voz algo quebrada por su reacción. -Emmett, diantres, yo no te he pegado, a demás, como se golpea con la barriga, porque de verdad ¡yo no sé!, así que por semejante ridiculez, estarás castigado 2 semanas,¡ parece mentira, que tengas que rechazarme, cuando justamente me siento algo más gorda! Aunque sea imposible que eso ocurriera , estoy cogiendo barriga. Tras esa declaración Rossi se levantó su fina camisa rosa bebe de seda, y dejó a mi vista, ver un pequeño bultito hacia fuera en su eterno vientre plano. La verdad, es que pensándolo bien, ahora que recuerdo, hará un día, también lo tenía, pero no le había dado importancia. -Rossi cielo, ahora que lo dices…, pero no te enfades, no lo digo con mala intención, solo quiero que sepas que…, tanto rubia como morena o pelirroja, tanto gorda como flaca, tanto alta como tapón; como sería el caso Alice, yo siempre te amaré, es cierto, que amo tu cuerpo, pero siempre, te amaré más a ti, por tu forma de ser. Tras esas palabras Rosalie empezó a sollozar , y como el enamorado que era, fue a consolarla, la arrimé a mi hombro y empecé a arruyarla, como si fuera la bebe que ella siempre había deseado tener, y que yo también quería, aunque no decía nada, ya que no quería entristecerla, ya que sabía de lo duro que era el tema para ella. Entonces, me fijé en sus ojos, y comprobé que estaban oscuros aunque era algo ilógico ya que habíamos cazado ayer en nuestra salida de juegos y caza. Rosalie me vio mirándole sus ahora oscuros ojos. -Emmy-me dijo mi hermosa esposa- sé que cazamos ayer pero tengo sed-con solo decir eso bastó para que la cogiera, y la cargará hasta una zona en la cual predominaban los osos. No eran su comida predilecta, pero a diferencia, de los demás animales, que podíamos cazar, era la que más saciados nos dejaba. Rosalie bajó de mis brazos, y a pasó seguro, se abalanzó sobre uno de los dos animales hasta los que la llevé, cogió el mayor aunque no me importó, ya que yo no tenía sed, pero como un oso, era un oso, me dejé llevar y le clavé mis dientes al menor. Una vez saciados, caminas cogidos de la mano hasta la casa, pero por el camino, Rossi, dijo que se encontraba mal. Así que como anteriormente había hecho, la llevé rápidamente en mis brazos hasta la caza, rogando a todo el que se me pasaba por la cabeza, que Carlisle hubiera llegado. Para mi sorpresa estaba toda la familia en la sala, todos estaban radiantes de felicidad. Jasper abrazaba a la duende y le tocaba su vientre, el cual no sabia desde cuando se parecía al que cargaba Rosalie. Mientras que Carlisle, parecía hacerle y chequeo tipo, soy un médico feliz a Esme, que para mi sorpresa también estaba un poco más gorda. Cuando por fin salieron de su burbuja, nos prestaron atención y se nos acercaron como si estuvieran sincronizados. Entonces papa vampiro le habló a Rosalie. -Rosalie , hija , ¿ que tal te encuentras?- le preguntó. -Me siento un poco extraña, me encuentro mal física y mentalmente, es como si algo en mi hubiera cambiado, además, estoy engordando- dijo señalando su abultado vientre. Carlisle lo miró, al igual que el resto, y todos empezaron a sonreír ante la pesadilla personal de Rossi con una cara de las cuales en otro momento me hubiese burlado. -Rossi, Emmett, ¿hay algo por lo cual ustedes os alegrarais de ese bultito?- preguntó, y Rosalie y yo nos miramos sin comprender. -Buenos, vereis , hay una leyenda que se conoce desde el principio de nuestra especie sobre un clan de vampiros, en los cuales había tres parejas, y que… -Sin rodeos Carlisle- le cortó Rosalie, que estaba algo irritable. -Está bien, que conste que luego me preguntareis pero aun así haré lo que me habeis pedido-dijo y yo regué porque así fuera. -Vereis , lo que ocurre es que tanto tú como Esme y Alice, están embarazados de un solo bebe , que se encuentra dividido en vuestros tres vientres,por eso, querida, estas sintiendo lo que siente una embarazada normal, con algunas excepciones, pero , embarazada, al fin y al cabo. Después de procesar la información, todo eran preguntas en mi mente y imaginé que Rossi estaría igual, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro, ya que lo que Carlisle había dicho tenía ello nos dejaban en que las mujeres Cullen estaban embarazadas de nuestro hijo o hija, y que sin duda, esto sería el comienzo de algo nuevo en nuestras inmortales vidas, y que pasase lo que pasase, la creiatura sería protegida y amada por mi y por Rosalie y por el resto de la familia, la cual siempre lucharía por el bienestar de nuestro símbolo común de amor, fraternidad y hermandad.


	3. Chapter 3

PORFAVOR COMENTEN, UN BESO Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME. . . La felicidad que había llegado a mi familia no se podía comparar con nada, en este momento, todos estábamos radiantes de contento, Rosalie y Emmett aún estaban asimilando aferrados al cuerpo del otro la información, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre el vientre de ella. Alice y Jasper estaban en una situación parecida al igual que Carlisle y yo. Pero como quien dice, lo bueno dura poco ,y en ese momento llegó Edward, y no es que no quisiera ver a mi hijo, si no que lo que sucedería después sería un enfrentamiento recordado por la familia durante mucho tiempo. Edward, llegó a la mansión y todos íbamos a empezar a contarle la gran noticia cuando él nos hizo palidecer aun más y sorprendernos para mal con su comentario. -¡No podéis tenerlo, tenéis que matarlo ahora o al nacer!-dijo, y nuestras espreciones eran diferentes, yo al igual que Alice y Carlisle nos encontrababamos dolidos ante la reacción de Edward, mientras que Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie eran la viva imagen de la guerra, ya que los tres, habían empezado a gruñir de odio desde lo más profundo de sus pechos, y lo peor es que comprendía su reacción, ya que ellos y sus formas de ser en consideración con sus deseos de tener a la criatura, eran demasiado como para dejar pasar que semejante idea se pensase, dijera y ni mucho menos se realizase, aunque ninguno de nosotros lo aprobaríamos. -¡Estáis locos!- volvió Edward a gritar- ¡Vais a permitir que una leyenda vampírica se cumpla, y para colmo en el seno de esta familia…!-Edward no consiguió continuar ya que Emmett y Jasper habían saltado hacia el con mirabas furtivas, y Rosalie se había detenido ya que Carlisle la había sostenido firmemente del brazo. -¿Qué vais a hacer?-les preguntó mi marido a dos chicos y futuros protectores padres. -Vamos a llevar a Edward fuera de la casa y vamos a aclarar unos cuantos temas para que no haya malentendidos familiares.- Aclaró Jasper, aunque sabía que no iban simplemente a aclarar, si no que también iban a discutir y a defender. Los tres muchachos salieron por sus propios pies de la casa, Edward delante y los padres detrás , supongo que para no permitir a Edward mirar hacia nosotras o más bien hacia nuestro vientres. No fue hasta que quedamos Carlisle, Rosalie , Alice y yo en la sala, cuando caí en la cuenta de que Alice sollozaba en el piso con la cabeza sobre su crecida barriguita. Entonces, yo también me senté a su lado y comencé a acunarla, como haríamos en un futuro no muy lejano de manera constante. -¡ Rosalie, ya basta!- gritó Carlisle, me había olvidado de lo mal que él también lo habría pasado con lo ocurrido con Edward- debes calmarte por el bien del bebe, escucha su corazón, está muy acelerado y eso significa que sabe que algo está yendo mal en ti, y eso se ve que le afecta.-dijo con una voz más calmada, consciente de que Rossi haría lo que fuera con tal de proteger a la criatura. Acto seguido, Rosalie se relajó abruptamente y se sentó junto a Alice y junto a mi, y las tres nos abrazamos, más unidas que nunca, por aquella pequeña personita que llevábamos dentro, mientras que Carlisle salía por la puerta trasera, para asegurarse de que Em y Jas no dañaran a Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

LAMENTO NO PODER SEPARAR LOS PARRAFOS, LO HAGO, PERO SE VUELVEN A PEGAR, ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ELLO, LO SIENTO. TAMBIÉN DECIROS QUE GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR AÑADIRME EN FAVORITA AUTORA E HISTORIA, Y PORFAVOR, COMENTEN POR AQUÍ, COMPRENDO QUE MUCHOS NO LO HAYAN HECHO PORQUE COMO NEGADA TECNOLÓGICA LOS REVIEWS NO LOS TENÍA APTOS PARA ANÓNIMOS ,PERO AHORA SÓ, ASÍ QUE YA NO HAY ESCUSA TESORITOS, VUESTRAS OPINIONES SON EL MEJOR REGALO. OS QUIERE, ROCESME. Pov. Edward. Jasper y Emmett me acompañaron hasta fuera de la casa, lo bastante lejos como para que nadie dentro del interior de la casa nos escucharan. Sus pensamientos eran muy claros, no querían que estuviera cerca de su estúpido engendro, y como es lógico, yo tampoco estaría cerca de esa bestia. -Lo que has dicho es la mayor estupidez que has hecho en tu miserable vida Edward, y estás completamente loco si crees que alguno de nosotros aprobaría la muerte de nuestro hijo.- Empezó a decir Jasper, con la voz más oscura y cargada de odio que le había oído huzar en más de medio siglo de eternidad juntos. -Jasper tiene razón Edward, y como ya as de saber no te queremos con nosotros hasta que aceptes que esa criatura va a nacer y la vamos e querer y cuidar durante toda la eternidad, así que siento decirte, que deberás irte lo más pronto pasible. - En efecto, no estoy dispuesto, y creo que Emmett tampoco a aguantar ni un solo insulto más de tu parte.- Añadió Jasper mentalmente al discurso de su futuro compañero de paternidad. Yo no podía creer que estuvieran dispuestos a renunciar a toda una relación familiar construida desde más de tres siglos, por lo que ellos llamaban su hijo, que no era más que un monstruo de leyenda, del cuál se estuvo especulando siglos atrás en todos los vampiros del siglo diecinueve. -Si esa es vuestra desición la cumpliré no porque me lo hayais esiguido , si no porque yo soy el último de la lista de los admiradores de la vil abominación.-Añadí, y ambos soltaron un monumental gruñido, y a lo lejos, pude distinguir otro algo más sueve. Entonces apareció Carlisle , que había corrido velozmente desde la casa hasta donde los tres nos encontrabamos, y ahora se aproximaba hacia mí con una cara seria e inexpresiva. -Edward lo que has dicho es imperdonable, debes ser consciente que laa criatura es cosa nuestra, y tu no tienes que interferir para nada en las decisiones que tomemos sobre ella, y tambén deberías haber pensado en el estado de tus hermanas y de tu madre, Alice calló al piso al no poder controlar sus emociones y comenzó a romper en gemidos de llanto, Esme entró en estado de shok y Rosalie… se pudo tan histérica que el corazón del bebe comenzó a latir apresuradamente- Durante esas declaraciones Emmett y Jasper reaccionaron furiosamente en la parte en la cual se empezaba a nombrar a sus correspondientes esposas, y cuando Carlisle habló de la situación en la cual el corazón del feto había empezado a acelerarse, ambos estuvieron a punto de atacarme, si no llega a ser porque Carlisle les dijo que esa acción dañaría aun más a las retomaron sus anteriores posturas con unas décimas de enfado e irritación. - La culpa de que esa cosa este en sus vientres no es mía, así que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije e incluso sigo pensando igual y a propósito, me alegra que les haya dolido lo que he dicho, ya que así pensarán en ello, y verán que mi propuesta es la mejor frente a dicha situación.- Mi defendí ante las acusaciones de mi padre. -En ese caso, Edward lamento decirte que estoy de acuerdo con que te vayas de la casa, y si puede ser lo antes posible, y sin que Rosalie, Alice y Esme te vean, nosotros les contaremos lo ocurrido, y de veras espero que con el tiempo veas las cosas de otra manera, y puedes volver a incorporarte a la familia, que por ese entonces estará formada por ocho miembros en lugar de los siete como era conocida hace menos de un día. Tras esas palabras asentí con la cabeza y empecé a correr de vuelta a la casa, mientras los otros tres me seguían muy de cerca, vigilando cada paso que daba, dispuestos, al menos dos de ellos a convertirme en cenizas como reacción a un solo desliz. Accedí a mi habitación a través de la ventana que daba hacia el río que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa. Cogí una maleta que tenía preparada con todo lo necesario por si se daba el caso de que algún humano se enterase de lo que éramos. Después de haber preparado todo lo que necesitaba en menos de un minuto me fui de la que un día fue mi casa, de la que un día fue mi vida y de la que consideraba mi familia, que se había visto dividida por el mito vampírico más esperado de todos los tiempos , LA HIJA DE LAS TRES PAREJAS, que había abandonado su leyenda para convertirse en realidad. Y ahí a los pies del río le dije adiós a todo lo que había ahí y juré no volver nunca jamás, pero…¿cumpliría mi promesa?


	5. Chapter 5

. Si no hubiera sido porque Edward de quien estaba hablando no era de nadie menos que de mi hijo, nunca le hubiera hablado de tal manera y mucho menos le hubiese pedido lo que le ordené, que se fuera de la casa. Pude sentir su desconcierto y lo que indudablemente más me molestó, su odio hacia quien nosotros tanto queríamos y deseábamos. Y ahora me encontraba corriendo tras él como si fuera un fugitivo, hasta que entró en su habitación, y entonces nosotros accedimos hasta el salón. En el mi pequeña Alice se encontraba abrazada a nuestra hermana y a nuestra madre, como si la vida se les fuese en ello y sentí el dolor y desconcierto, que les había provocado las palabras de Edward, y fue por ello que no sentí remordimiento cuando le oí coger las cosas , marcharse y perderse entre los árboles que daban hacia el bosque. La suya sería una partida muy dolorosa para la familia, pero muy necesaria. Cuando se hubo ido, nos acercamos a nuestras respectivas esposas, y las despojamos de su abrazo grupal para concentrarnos en ellas y hablarles de lo que había ocurrido. Yo le dí en tierno beso en los labios a Alice e hice que se sentara junto a mi en el sillón de dos plazas, mientras ella se acurrucaba sobre mi regazo. Rosalie y Emmett hicieron lo mismo en el sillón continuo al nuestro y Esme y Carlisle frente al de ellos. -Edward se ha ido de la casa por decisión suya y nuestra, a estado de acuerdo en que no podría convivir con nosotros mientras siguiéramos adelante con los embarazos.-comunicó Carlisle de una forma muy sutil para que ellas no se alterasen, pero aun así pude sentir como el ambiente te agitaba por parte de ellas y del bebe, en el cual se había empezado a acelerar su pequeño corazón. Todos caímos en la cuenta y acto seguido envié una ola de paz y tranquilidad a toda la sala. -Bien hecho Jasper- dijo Carlisle hacia mi persona.- Creo que habéis comprendido que vuestro estado de ánimos afecto al bebe, es probable que adquiera nuestras habilidades si no es al nacer, con el paso de los años, y también considero que esta reacción es síntoma de ello.-Anunció y todos nos sorprendimos absolutamente de lo que nos acababa de comunicar mi padre. Conocía la leyenda, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de que el bebe adquiriera las habilidades de los padres, y mucho menos, que ya hubiera indicios antes de siquiera abrir los ojos. -¿ Como sabes tú de eso?- le cuestionó Rosalie. - Bueno veréis , en mi estancia con los Volturi, se habló muchas veces de la situación que estamos viviendo , excluyendo el que nadie pensó que pudiese pasar, ya que se consideraba mito.- Empezó él con su relato.- una de las cosas de las que se tenía conciencia era de que la criatura sería muy fuerte, hasta el punto de ser capaz de destruir a cualquiera si le agradaba la idea, pero esto es solo un dato del cual se especulaba, otra de las informaciones es que su fuerza sería debido a que había adquirido todos los talentos de aquellos que la crearon como a un bebe normal, pero que en realidad era un antes y un después en el mundo de los vampiros.-ahí terminó de relatar, ya que pude sentir su frustración, y deduje que por su manera de ser era porque no sabía que mas iba a ocurrir. -y… ya está, ¿no sabes nada más?- preguntó mi duende, que se había mantenido muy atenta hasta el momento. - lamento decir que así es hija, créeme que de verdad, nada me complacería más que aunque sea un poco más de información acerca de nuestro pequeño. Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un largo rato, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hoy, y que nunca esperé que pasara, el adiós de un miembro de la familia, aunque en este caso, no había más opción , y en cualquier caso, solo el tiempo diría si nos volveríamos a encontrar con Edward durante todo la eternidad y tal vez, él encontrase la felicidad que yo había encontrado al lado de Alice, quien en poco menos de unos menos, me convertiría , en padre.


	6. la primera vez

Este capítulo es muy tierno y tranquilo, pero dentro de dos como mucho viene el parto que será complicado, así que espero que disfruten del capi y lamento no poder separar los párrafos, problemas de FAM fic , así que recordar que yo nada puedo hacer aparte de lamentarlo, y por ello en su lugar prefiero actualizar y ayudaros diciéndoos que los diálogos empiezan y acaban con guión, por favor comenten y una vez más os prometo, que esta historia tiene futuro, y que será muy larga e intensa, mil besos. (TRES MESES DESPUÉS) . Nuestra vida había cambiado radicalmente de la noche a la mañana el día en el que supimos que la luz de nuestras vidas se encontraba en nuestro interior. En estos tres meses la cosa ha ido a más y ahora estamos muy embarazadas, aparentamos unos seis meses humanos. Todos habíamos cambiado, tras la partida de Edward, comprendimos que nada volvería a ser lo mismo , ya que ahora teníamos algo más importante que los prejuicios de mi hermano por nuestra especie, teníamos un bebe. El embarazo era algo intenso, en mi caso muchas veces me sentía cansada físicamente, por muy raro que parezca y encima para seguir con las peculiaridades tenía antojos como un alce, un oso un puma e incluso, una vez se me antojó una ardilla, aunque no había mucho que tomar, y entonces mi querido Jas que estaba como loco con la situación y que a veces lo veía embobado contemplando mi abultado vientre de aparentemente seis meses, iba y venía con mis antojos, y lo peor es que cuando no era yo, era Rosalie o si no Esme. Ya casi nunca iba de compras ya que estaba intentando esperar para tener una visión sobre el sexo del bebe, pero siempre era lo mismo, la familia reunida en un jardín mientras observábamos a alguien quien se encontraba en brazos de Jas, pero cuando me concentraba en el rostro, desaparecía la visión de forma brusca, como si fuera una vela que se prende. Rosalie y Emmett al igual que el resto no hacían escapaditas para "jugar" por muy raro que suene, lo conseguían y más en ellos que en nosotros, tenían su mérito, era estúpido no realizarlo, pero como no sabíamos la reacción aunque sospechábamos que no haría daño, no nos queríamos exponer. Pero hoy era un ¡fantástico día! Hoy elegiríamos el nombre y ese solo suceso lo deseaba con todo mi alma, ya habíamos hablado en una de las tantas noches que pasábamos todos reunidos en el salón para no alejarnos del bebe, aunque se pudiera decir que estaba en las tres, de nuestra predilección en el sexo de nuestro bebe. Entonces conocí que los chicos querían una niña y que nosotras un niño. Yo me imaginaba a un pequeño niño como Jas, todo un sureño, con su pelo rubio y rizado mientras que Esme y Rosalie se imaginaban a un pequeño Carlisle y Emmett en miniatura, aunque este último, ya tenía su lado de niño. Por otra parte, los chicos se imaginaban lo correspondiente a nosotras; baja, alta, rubia, morena, pelo largo, pelo medio, pelo corto en puntas… Y en este momento me encontraba en la sala con la familia y cada uno con una pequeña libreta en sus manos junto con un bolígrafo para escribir un nombre de niño y otro de niña. - Está bien chicos, estas son las reglas un solo nombre para niño y para niña y no se puede poner ni: Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle ni Esme, han de ser distintos a los nuestros. Tenemos toda la noche hasta las seis y media que me vaya a trabajar y solo son las nueve, recordad que esto es mue importante, ya que el nombre es para toda la eternidad.- Dijo Carlisle, aunque ya sabíamos lo que dijo, pero el siempre ha querido especificar, es lo que tiene el ser médico, le perdía la costumbre. - Sí- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo y entonces comenzó el tiempo. La verdad es que no sabía que poner, estaba entre Eric y Elliot para niño y Angelina o Nayeli para niña. Finalmente , después de cinco horas de elección sobre el futuro, lo cual no estaba acostumbrada a hacer, ya que siempre lo sabía todo de antemano me quedé con Elliot y Nayeli. Cuando llegó la hora de mostrar los nombre, todos los metimos en un sobrero de copa que conservábamos desde hace un siglo y los introducimos anónimamente . Finalmente los nombre de niña fueron: Náyeli, Alexa, Angie, Fery, Michelle e Isabella(Bella, como apodo) Nombre de niño: Elliot, Michel, Brook, Alexander, Daniel y Driut. Nos quedamos todos en silencio, no sabíamos cual escoger, me había costado escoger el de niña, ya que me segaba la idea de un niño y por lo tanto me costó bastante, pero los que más me gustaban eran para niña: Bella, Angie y Michelle; y para niño: Alexander, Driut y Daniel. - Todos son muy bellos, será difícil elegir- dijó Esme, también dudosa. - Yo ignoro la idea de niño así que yo dije Fery, pero ahora me gusta más Bella, me resulta dulce.- dijo Emmet con bastante sensibilidad como siempre que hablaba de su futura pitufina, como la llamaba él cuando hablaba con ella apoyándose en el vientre de Rosalie. - A mi también me gusta Bella- dijo Carlisle- yo había escogido Alexa pero Bella es diferente y estoy de acuerdo con Emmett , será una niña.- coincidió nuevamente con Emm. - Ahora que lo pienso creo que será una niña, hay algo que me tienta a escoger el nombre de Isabella, pero no se que es.- dijo Esme, y ante ello Rosalie también habló. - Estoy de acuerdo- reafirmó Rosalie. - Bien , Alice, cielo , ¿tú que dices?- me preguntó Jasper con algo de recelo. - Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, creo que Bella es ideal, y no se porque pero también siento que será una niña. - Y tú Jasper , ¿Qué dices?- Le preguntó Rosalie a su supuesto gemelo. - Yo siempre he sabido que será niña y no solo eso, aseguró que será mi niña y no podría estar más de acuerdo con el nombre, ya que lo escogí yo; pensando en llamarla, Isabella Cullen Evenson Whitlock Brandon McCarty Hale, largo pero su nombre completo de verdad.- dijo mi Jasper ,mirándome a los ojos mientras contestaba a la pregunta de Rosalie a la vez que irradiaba amor hacia mi y mi niña. Y entonces fue cuando me perdí, tuve una visión y la ví, era la misma de siempre, pero algo cambió, cuando se acercaba la parte en la que se acababa bruscamente la visión, algo cambió, alcancé a ver el rostro de una pequeña niña de unos cinco años con ojos chocolates y de tez pálida pero con un aniñado rubor en las mejillas , esa fue la primera vez que la ví , la primera vez que la ví en brazos de su padre Jasper, fue entonces cuando conocí por vez primera a mi hija Bella. PORFAVOR COMENTEN Y RECUERDEN, POCO FALTA PARA LA PRIMERA ACCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA, "EL PARTO".


	7. El parto

Si les gusta la historia comenten, no sean vergonzosos una sola muestra de agrado es para mi un gran regalo, así que me conformo con un "me gusta" y lo prometido es deuda, y por ello a que esta la parte más extraña de la historia que para entenderla, hay que olvidar nuestras ideas de la maravillosa saga y concentrarnos en lo que ocurre en esta historia como un caso a parte, con todos ustedes, EL PARTO. () Mi vida por fin había tomado rumbo y sin duda era la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenía a mi Emmet a quién me encontré gracias al destino y ahora, después de casi un siglo para intentar asimilar y con ningún resultado mi nula maternidad, hoy por hoy , puedo decir que estoy embarazada de una niña, de mi Bella. Tras la decisión del nombre y de la visión de Alice, todos estábamos que no cabíamos en nosotros de felicidad y todo había sido un ir y venir de compras en las cuales los productos seguían un hermoso matiz : rosa baby , rosa palo, rosa oscuro , rosa blanco,… y así continuamente, hasta el punto de que cada uno teníamos en nuestros roperos más de cincuenta paquetes cada uno y sin contar que ya habíamos preparado una habitación para Bella con el mismo matiz y repleta de paquetes para cuando ella tuviera aproximadamente unos cinco años. Pero aun así, teníamos nuestras inquietudes, no sabíamos nada de cómo iba a poder nacer nuestra niña, y eso nos preocupaba de manera evidente sobre todo en estos momentos en los cuales nos encontrábamos en la recta final del embarazo, a menos de un mes. Estaba en el sofá de la sala, pensando en estos cambios y en esta horrible incógnita de no saber como va a nacer la niña, cuando de repente escuché un fuerte estruendo que me sobresaltó no solo por el hecho de que era imposible que a un vampiro se le rompiese cualquier cosa que llevase en las manos, si no por el hecho de que fue acompañado por un horrible gemido de Esme. - ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté al llegar a la entrada, que era donde Esme había empezado a colocar una jarra con azucenas, y en la cual ya se encontraba todo la familia alrededor de la rota mujer que se encontraba en el piso abrazada por Carlisle. Fue entonces cuando sentí el brazo de Emmett que recorría mi cintura y colocaba una de sus manos sobre el vientre , en un guste de protección, aunque sabía que eso no serviría para nada, pero a él le nacía así. - Tranquila amor, no te preocupes, la niña está bien , el corazón sigue latiendo igual, con la excepción de que ahora no está dividido en tres, si no en dos.- dijo Carlisle, lo cual no llegué a comprender del todo. - Pero es que ha sido tan de repente, de un momento a otro me siento vacía, además, sentí como si una parte de mi se perdiera, es imposible,¿Cómo puede ser esto?- casi grito la interpelada. - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado?- Volvió a formularse la pregunta, pero esta vez por parte de Emmett. - Vereis chicos, lo que ocurre es que la bebe, se está preparando para nacer, y por lo tanto, es ahora cuando se está formando, también podemos decir que está uniendo las partes en las cuales se encontraba dividida en una sala, de manera que, supongo, que quién dará a luz será o Alice o Rosalie - dijo a la vez que nos miraba a nosotras en el orden en el cual nos había llamado- lo que ha sentido Esme, es lo que alguna de vosotras sentiréis, es decir, un gran vacío, como si una parte de ustedes desapareciera, una fuerte opresión al principio en el vientre materno, hasta que acto seguido, desaparece tanto la sensación como el feto.- terminó de contar lo ocurrido, y yo no pude más que sentir lástima Esme, y al igual que Alice y Jasper, y anteriormente Emmett, hacer el tonto gusto de colocar mi mano sobre mi niña, en un falso intento de que no desaparezca de mi, después de tanto tiempo, no al menos hasta que nazca y poderla tener entre mis brazos, al menos que permaneciera en mí. Fue por ello por lo que me acerqué a Esme junto con Alice, e intente reconfortarla, pidiéndoles a los hombres, que nos dejaran a solas unos momentos. Minutos después ella habló. - Niñas, no creáis que me siento así por el hecho de que no sea yo quien vaya a llevarla por más tiempo, es solo que ha sido muy rápido y me sentí vacía , perdí una parte de mí. -dijo aun sollozando en nuestros brazos. - Lo sabemos, no te preocupes, pero recuerda de que no por el echo de que no la mantengas , no quiere decir que no seas su madre, lo que nos está sucediendo con nuestra hija es incomprensible y extraño, pero a la vez mágico y satisfactorio- dijo Alice, y yo asentí mostrando mi conformidad ante sus palabras. - Lo sé chicas.- dijo únicamente, sabíamos como se sentía, y ella sabía que nosotras la comprendíamos así que no había necesidad de más palabras, y en el abrazo nos mantuvimos, hasta que los chicos se preocuparon, y con una media sonrisa nos despedimos y fuimos con nuestras parejas. UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS. Desde lo ocurrido con Esme, nos pasábamos el día pensando quien sería la siguiente y por lo tanto, quien sería quien diese a luz. Esme estaba un poco mejor y algo que también lo costó fue ver como pocas horas después, perdía su barriga de embarazada, a causa de la reparación instantánea de los vampiros, pero como esto era una causa a parte, y el cuerpo tenía que volver a coger la forma, se hizo más lento el proceso. Emmett y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación, viendo una película que no tenía mucho sentido, en un intento de distraernos, cuando escuchamos un chillido atronador proveniente de Alice, y sentí como algo se unía dentro de mí, algo me desgarraba y perforaba por dentro, por lo tanto, solo tuve tiempo de comprender que había llegado la hora que tanto habíamos esperado y temido, y chillé, chillé de dolor y miedo, notaba que algo iba mal, porque los movimientos de Bella eran muy bruscos e intensos. Emmett a mi lado me llevó en brazos hasta donde Carlisle, había preparado un intento de quirófano , a causa de que no sabíamos como sería el parto, pero de lo que sí estábamos seguros, era de que no sería natural. Al llegar , ya todos se encontraban allí, Alice se veía algo decaída y derrumbada, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer y no ver a su hija la primera como buena madre que era. Me sentía incomoda en esta situación sobre todo porque no era solo yo, el médico y el padre, si no que también estaban sus otros dos padres, cuyos cuales uno de ellos era mi padre y mi hermano, y sus otras dos madres, en definitiva, mi madre y mi hermana. Pero me dejé de tonterías, y traté de olvidar el dolor, sin embargo, era imposible. -Rosalie amor tranquila cielo, piensa en Bellita, dentro de poco estará más cerca de nosotros que nunca- me repetía constantemente Emmy. - Rosalie tienes que escucharme, ¿Qué sientes?- preguntó Carlisle, intentando buscar un medio por el que sacar a la bebe. - Es espantoso, siento presión en el vientre, como si la niña me desgarrara y se mueve mucho…- dijo casi gritando, y no pude continuar ya que el dolor me hizo gritar, nunca desde hace casi cien años había sentido dolor, no desde aquella noche. - ¡Carlisle, hay que hacer algo, la niña se muere, está muy agitada!- dijo Jasper. - Esta bien , vamos a intentar desgarrar tu piel Rosalie, no tenemos otra obsión o se nos va, espero que sirva, la ponzoña se inyecta y recorrerá la piel, creando una abertura, por la cual abriremos mientras seguimos inyectando y la sacamos- Dijo Carlisle, como pidiéndome permiso. -¡Haz lo que sea!- grité. - Yo me encargo de controlar las emociones de la niña e intentaré consumir parte del dolor- dijo Jasper y de verdad, que el haría un gran esfuerzo. - ¡Emmett , Alice, morded cada uno por los lados del vientre, hasta formar media circunferencia!- ordenó Carlisle, entonces, sentí un dolor externo, que poco a poco disminuía gracias a Jasper, y al mirarlo, vi como se retorcía de dolor, sin duda , no estaba dispuesto a que la su hija se alterara por mi estado y quería hacérmelo más sencillo. -¡Bien, ahora seguid inyectando, no dejad que se cierre la apertura, yo sacaré a la niña, Esme, prepara mantas y agua!- ordenó y sin más, seguí sintiendo el veneno quebrantando mi piel y las brazos de Carlisle, arrebatarme a mi pequeña. - ¡La tengo, dejad de inyectar, dejad que sane!- entonces, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a reconstruirse, haciendo que me sintiera como en los últimos minutos de transformación o incluso peor, ya que me encontraba abierta por pleno estómago. Pero algo más grande me hizo olvidarme de mi tortura, el sonido más hermoso , el de un corazón y unos sollozos, que nunca habían sido semejante motivo de alegría después de casi un siglo de espera, pero el tiempo valió la pena. Todo era júbilo a mi alrededor, ahora la niña se encontraba en los brazos de Alice, mientras Jasper le tocaba la cabecita. Esme y Carlisle ya la avían cargado y se encontraba una escena que nunca en mi existencia pensé ver, a Carlisle sollozando de emoción junto a Esme. Todo ahora se veía desde otra dimensión, desde la visión de Alice supimos que la cosa iría bien, pero nunca supimos como, y ahora que la duda ya a pasado, es algo que no se puede comparar, a excepción de lo que vino a continuación, la imagen de Emmett, cargando a nuestra hija, a Bella en sus brazos, con una sonrisa diferente, no pícara ni burlona, si no incluso más paternal y protectora que la de cuando conocimos la noticia, justo ahora que la sostenía. Entonces me la puso en mis brazos, después de haber sanado mi cuerpo gracias a mi condición de vampira, y quedé hipnotizada bajo aquellos ojos chocolates tan atentos e inocentes, aquella cara semejante a la de Alice, el color de casi un imperceptible pelo de Esme con reflejos claros como el de Carlisle , Jasper o el mío propio y aquella sonrisa tan parecida a la de mi Em, tan feliz pero con tanto significados. Sin duda, este era el comienzo de una nueva etapa eterna en nuestras vidas y sin duda alguna, la vida de algo más que el mito de la hija de las tres parejas, esta era Isabella Cullen Evenson Whitlock Brandon McCarty Hale, nuestra hija. RECUERDEN COMENTAR, AL IGUAL QUE YO PROMETO QUE ESTA HISTORIA CADA VEZ SERÁ MEJOR, Y CABE RECORDAR QUE ALGÚN DÍA NUESTRA BELLA CONOCERÁ EL AMOR¿ DE QUIÉN…? EDWARD O JACOB¿ SERÁ TODO TAN FÁCIL O ALGÚN DÍA ALGO EN ELLA CONVIERÁ PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD? SI QUERÉIS SABERLO , TODOS A COMENTAR. MIL BESOS.


	8. Conocimientos

CHICAS , YA HE CONSEGUIDO SEPARAR LOS PÁRRAFOS , LO SIENTO POR EL RETRASO. DENTRO DE POCO NOS ENCONTRAREMOS CON ¡ EDWARD! ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA OS ENGANCHE. MIL BESOS. ROCESME . PORFAVOR COMENTEN , RECUERDEN QUE SOLO TIENEN QUE COMENTAR PARA HACERME FELIZ.

Pov. Alice.

Mi pequeña Bella ya tenía un mes , era una niña preciosa, llegamos a la conclusión de que no era una vampira en su cien por cien ya que su corazón seguía latiendo y sus ojos y sonrojo no eran propios de un vampiro, sin embargo tenía algunas características vampíricas como eran su blanquecino color de piel pese a su leve característico rubor rosado en las mejillas que la hacían ver muy tierna y una cosa con la cual nos fue fácil el deducir que no era completamente como nosotros, comía comida humana y también sangre.

(HORAS DESPUÉS DEL NACIMIENTO)

Bella estaba en los brazos de Jazz, porque estaba muy inquieta desde minutos después de nacer. Jasper la estaba tranquilizando con su don, pero aun así le era muy difícil y no sabíamos el porque.

Carlisle había barajado la posibilidad de que Bella pudiera sentir ¿sed? , pero sus ojos no nos ayudaban a hallar la respuesta.

Ya desesperados con la situación, decidimos que tendríamos que afrontar esto y decidimos que le daríamos algo de sangre.

Emmett estaba loco con la situación en la que nos encontrábamos con nuestra hija y desde primer instante salió por la puerta a cazar un pequeño animalillo, ya que no era oportuno entregarle a un bebe del cual no sabíamos que necesidades iba a requerir un oso, por mucha incógnita que nos acompañara.

Todos esperamos impacientes la llegada de la posible solución muestras rogábamos mentalmente que con eso bastara.

Entonces Emmett apareció con dos botitos rosados , desde los cuales podíamos sentir el olor de la sangre de unos animales ligeros.

- ¡Aquí está!- dijo como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la existencia del líquido. Sin duda lo estaba pasando mal con la situación.

Rosalie sonrió ladinamente y me dí cuenta de que Emmett desde la noticia de la llegada de nuestro ángel había cambiado radicalmente, seguía siendo Emmett ya que como digo yo "aunque el mono se vista de Prada mono se queda" pero era más maduro a la hora de tomar decisiones con respecto a la niña.

- Está bien , primero le daremos la sangre y mañana iré a la farmacia y compraré un preparado para bebes y comprobamos que le va mejor, porque sin duda creo que Bella es híbrida, debido a que si hubiera mantenido una completa formación como vampira , no habría podido avanzar desde que era un feto ya que se habría mantenido congelada en ese aspecto y nunca habría estado preparada para salir al exterior.

- Tienes razón , es lógico que no habría logrado avanzar en su formación.

- Por ello creo que también es capaz de comer comida humana, algo que nos vendrá muy bien cuando se empiece a relacionar con los humanos.

- No es por nada, pero ¿ a que te refieres con lo de relacionarse con los humanos?- preguntó Rosalie, quien conociéndola, no estaba dispuesta a compartir a nuestra hija con otros que no fuéramos sus padres.

- Creo que no es el momento para hablar de eso Rossi.- dijo Carlisle.

- Tienes razón, todavía queda mucho tiempo para eso y por no hablar del momento, así que bien ¿quién le dará el biberón con la sangre?- preguntó.

- Creo que debería ser Jasper, la niña se relaja en sus brazos no solo por su don, se la ve más tranquila cuando está con él- dije, y era cierto no mentía, padre e hija se complementaban muy bien, a ambos les relajaba la proximidad con el otro.

- Alice tiene razón, ¿Jasper…?- dijo Carlisle a la vez que le consultaba a Jasper.

- No hay nada que prefiera.- dijo Jazz, encantado con que él fuera el ideal para nuestra hija.

Tras ello tomó el biberón y la niña se lo tomó sin mas, cesando su llanto y sumiéndose en un sueño profundo, lo cual reforzó nuestra teoría de su medio estado vampírico.

UN MES DESPUÉS.

Desde ese día ya sabíamos la condición de Bella y como Carlisle había dicho al día siguiente, la niña probó al igual el preparado y cual no fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que también le iba bien.

Entre todos decidimos que mientras ella no tuviera la capacidad para elegir su alimento, preferíamos que tomara comida de bebe, la cual nos permitiría pasear con ella por la calle, sin sacar un biberón con sangre en medio de una calle llena de vampiros. Nuestra ilusión era vivir con Bella como la familia más normal.

DIECISEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Y sin duda lo conseguimos.

LES PROMETO UN FIC ENTERO DEDICADO A ESE TIEMPO EN EL CUAL LOS CULLEN CRÍAN A SU HIJA BELLA, PERO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE OS ENTUSIASMARÁ SABER QUE EN EL PRÓX. CAPÍTULO ALGUIEN TOMARÁ UNA DESICIÓN Y LLEGARÁ A LA VIDA DE BELLA. TRANQUILAS EL FIC PROMETIDO LLEGARÁ PRONTO, CREO QUE EL PRÓX. SABADO, Y MIENTRAS TANTO ¿Qué LES PARECE HACER UN TRATO? SI ME DEJAIS TODAS LAS QUE LEAIS ESTE FIC UN REVIEWS, OS PROMETO MAÑANA ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC CON ESA LLEGADA Y ALGUNOS ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE TRAERÁ. PARA ELLO, RECUERDEN QUE DEBEIS TODAS COMENTAR YA QUE VOY A ESTAR ATENTA , Y ADEMÁS OS PROMETO LA LLEGADA DE LOS REYES DE LOS TEAMS QUE TODAS AMAMOS ¿Quiénes SERÁN? SOLO HABEIS DE COMENTAR Y TODAS CUMPLIR NUESTRA CONDICIÓN.


	9. Encuentro

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y… LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍ OS DEJO EL CAPÍTULO TAN ESPERADO. POR CIERTO YA SABÉIS QUE MI ÚNICO MERITO ES LA IDEA DE LA HIJA DE LAS TRES PAREJAS Y QUE TODO LO DEMÁS LE PERTENECE ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A NUESTRA QUERIDA ESCRITORA DE LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEIS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y ME LO HAGÁIS SABER . Y UNA ÚLTIMA COSA, SÉ QUE MUCHAS DE VOSOTRAS ESTAIS DIBAGANDO EN LO QUE OCURRIRÁ, Y CREEDME, ES APROXIMAIS ALGO, PERO HAY DETALLES QUE NO OS VAIS A ESPERAR, DEBIDO AL HECHO DE QUE TENGO EN MENTE DOS GRANDES SORPRESAS, QUE SEGURO QUE OS ENGANCHARÁN, ASÍ QUE SOLO PENSAD EN… ¿Qué SERÁ LO QUE PASARÁ? MIL BESOS Y COMENTEN PLISSS.

.

Ya habían pasado dieciséis años desde que dejé a mi familia, por culpa del monstruo al que ellos llamaban "bebe".

Por medio de la familia de Tanya me enteré de que era una niña, y una muy especial. No quise profundizar en el tema, ya que ella era la culpable de mi soledad.

Intenté darme una oportunidad con Tanya, pero no nos asemejábamos como pareja, yo no la quería y lo de ella era obsesión, así que lo dejamos, le costó aceptarlo, pero lo hizo y al menos dejó de acosarme , con el detalle de que no me dirige la palabra.

Decidí que lo mejor sería vivir solo después de ello. Muchas veces pensé en volver, pensando en que si ellos estaban criando a la niña y no tenían que yo supiese ningún problema, no debería ser tan mala. Pero e de reconocer que me torturaba mayormente el que les diría para mi llegada. La imagen de dolor en el rostro de :mis hermanas, mi madre , mi padre, y el de odio por parte de mis hermanos , eran algo que no podía olvidar, y lo peor es que sabía que… todo era mi culpa.

Pasé años dentro de un bosque de Alaska lo suficientemente lejos de los Denali, como para no tener que ver a Tanya.

Pensé incluso en volver a alimentarme de la sangre de un humano cuando partí de la mansión, pero sentí que no podía hacerle ello a Carlisle, por mucho que por aquel tiempo le culpara.

Pero hoy, dieciséis años después, he decidido no pasar toda una eternidad pensando en mi familia y he de reconocer, que desde el momento en el que ví a la pequeña niña en las mentes de Kate , Carmen y Eleazar, sentí que ella no era capaz de dañar a nadie. Irina no fue a verla, ya que decía que ella debería de estar muerta, ya que era una aberración de la naturaleza y una parte de mi la apoyaba , pero otra me decía que estaba equivocado y sentía la necesidad de conocerla , algo me llamaba hasta ella. Tanya por su parte, alegó que no iría porque no quería que me quedase solo, y que mis enemigos eran sus enemigos, algo que aunque no le reconocí, me pareció de muy poca personalidad.

Por todo ello aquí me encuentro, frente al vuelo con destino a Washington, donde tomaré rumbo hasta Forks, donde mi familia a establecido su nueva residencia , gracias a la información obtenida por los Denali, dispuesto a disculparme, a sorprender a mi familia y a conocer a la joven Bella Cullen.

Pov. Bella.

Me llamo Bella, y soy algo así como, una híbrida por puro capricho del destino. Yo soy el resultado de una leyenda vampírica, echa realidad "la hija de las tres parejas", que lo prueba, pues muy fácil. El hecho de que Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett Cullen sean mis padres a misma escala genética y por supuesto sentimental y que mis madres sean Esme , Alice y Rosalie Cullen en mismo grado. He de reconocer que no me he criado con humanos en un ámbito escolar ni a nivel de amistad hasta hace algunos años en el académico, pero una de mis pasiones es leer, y por ello y por lo que mis padres me han dicho, es algo muy peculiar ser hija de tres parejas en lugar de una.

Para mí es genial, mis padres son geniales, los amo a todos y aunque sean lo siguiente a sobreprotectores , he de reconocer que entiendo que su mayor miedo en este mundo sea que me suceda algo malo, ya tenga dieciséis como mil. Para distinguirlos al llamarlos, cuando era pequeña creamos sobrenombres: Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett son: papá , papi y papito (en este orden ) y mis madres : Esme , Alice y Rosalie son :mamá , mami y mamita (al igual). Al principio lo hacíamos como si fuera una bromilla familiar, pero así nos habíamos mantenido hasta ahora. Ellos son vampiros de más de cien años cada uno, y yo como ya he dicho soy híbrida de naturaleza para haber podido nacer.

Otra cosa de la que me caracterizo es por ser una copia de mis padres y de un miembro que perteneció a mi familia llamado Edward, de quien no hablaban en mi presencia. Lo digo porque al igual que ellos, yo también poseo dones, propios y heredados. Al igual que ellos; veo el fututo, controlo las emociones y no me molesta el trato con los humanos, aunque también poseo lo contrario al don de mi mami, puedo también ver el futuro. Algo que todavía no hemos logrado explicar, es el echo de que posea el don de ese Edward a quien yo no conocía, puedo leer las mentes ajenas y a parte de ello, también logro bloquearlas , algo que hago con mis padres a toda hora por sus propias peticiones y más que nada órdenes.

De Edward no sé nada , a excepción de que fue un miembro muy querido en la familia, pero nunca me han querido responder a la pregunta que tantas veces les he hecho, la de ¿ qué ocurrió? Y por respeto a mis padres, no he buscado respuesta en sus mentes , aunque también interfiere que mi papi pueda notar mis emociones sobre cuando miento y cuando soy sincera a parte de que con solo mirarme vez cualquier cosa de mi estado de ánimo, como si tuviera una nota emocional en la frente.

Desde hace unos un año nos mudamos a Forks , en donde asistimos a excepción de papá y mamá al instituto.

Los alumnos nos miran continuamente y lo peor es que odio ser el centro de atención, además no ayuda el hecho de que no me guste relacionarme y a diferencia que cualquier adolescente normal, agradezco la presencia de mis padres allí.

No salgo mucho sola, pero hoy mientras mi familia salía de caza, aproveché para hacer algunas compras , ya que yo era vegetariana pero en el sentido humano. A mis padres les dará algo cuando se enteren, porque según ellos, Forks no es lugar para que yo salga sin compañía familiar, aunque bajo mi punto de vista el problema es de ellos más que del lugar.

Antes de que mi mami me vea fuera de casa pese a mis esfuerzos por usar mi mejor don personal con ella, el cual usaba para anular sus visiones sobre mí, decidí pasar por la tienda de Cds para comprar algún compa de música clásica, como alguno de Debussy , de quién me apetecía mucho, ya que el muy se había rallado. Mi don también era muy eficaz para protegerme de algún vampiro a quien le resultara extraño mi aroma, así que con el lo que hacía era ocultar mi aroma vampírico y dejar solamente fluir el humano en poca cantidad, de manera que no resultara nada especial.

Para mi mala suerte, era algo torpe y una vez que cogí el Cds que buscaba , se calló de mis brazos , haciendo que… un ángel de hermosa sonrisa lo hiciera por mí y quedara atrapada en su imagen y decepcionada con un detalle que nunca me había ocurrido anteriormente, a este ángel, no le podía leer la mente, por no hablar de que… era un vampiro y para mi sorpresa con ojos dorados que demostraban cual era su dieta, pesa a que no conocía a nadie que la tuviera a excepción de mis padres, de los Denali y…

Pov. EDWARD.

El vuelo se me hizo eterno y me encontraba irremediablemente nervioso ante la duda de la reacción que tendrían y sobre todo la de… Bella.

Decidí comprar un nuevo coche en Washington , del cual quedé encantado desde que lo ví.

Por el camino, me apeteció la idea de comprar mi compa favorita, el cual había dejado abandonado en mi antigua habitación, debido a las prisas y a las circunstancias. Por ello paré en una tienda de Forks a menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos de donde se encontraba la nueva mansión, a por aquel Cds de Debussi.

Al entrar, fue a la sección de música clásica, en la cual no esperaba encontrar como era común a nadie, pero sentí un delicioso aroma que me hizo percatar de la bella joven que allí se encontraba, de manera que mientras más me acercaba. Más admiraba su belleza.

Ella era especial, todo en ella lo era, su rostro , su pelo, su olor, le encontraba algunos parecidos con algunas personas de las que me hubiera acordado enseguida , si no fuera porque ella, había ocupado todo el espacio de mi mente.

Entonces, un Cds cayó de sus manos, y yo como todo un caballero me agaché para recogérselo, de manera que hubiera algún intercambio verbal entre nosotros y asi poder admirar su voz junto a su belleza más cercana.

Al levantarme quedé aun más hipnotizado, ella era mi ángel, a quien yo había esperado desde tanto tiempo, algo en mi comenzó a vivir de nuevo, una llama prendió en mí que hasta hace unos segundos congelada se encontraba .

Después de mi letargo, le extendí el Cds, mientras me decidía a ser valiente y presentarme. Finalmente, encontré valor y así lo hizo, presentándome a la dueña de mi vida.

- Me llamo Edward- logré decirle, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos desmesuradamente .

- ¿Edward Cullen?- dijo al cabo de un rato, mi nombre sonaba dulce en su voz, y esa misma voz fue la que me impidió concentrarme en que ella supiera mi nombre.

- Sí, ¿y tú eres?- respondí, ansioso por escucharla de nuevo.

Ella dudó un segundo, pero consiguió decirlo y dejarme aun más helado.

- Yo soy Bella, Bella Cullen.-dijo mientras echaba a correr hasta la salida. Dejándome desorientado y sintiendo que una parte de mi se iba con ella, ¿cómo no pude saberlo?, entonces caí en la cuenta de que su mente no existía para mí, no oía nada, todo era silencio.

¿LES HA GUSTADO?, AHORA EMPIEZA TODO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, Y CHICAS, YO CUMPLÍ, ¿QUÉ OS PARECE , SI VOSOTRAS HACEIS LO MISMO DEJÁNDOME UN REVIEWS? CREEDME QUE OS LO AGRADECERÉ, Y DE PASO ME CONTAIS¿ OS ESTAIS ENGANCHANDO ?


	10. Conclusión

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE SIGA SIENDO ASÍ Y ESTA VEZ OS LO VUELVO A PEDIR, QUE DEJEIS TODOS UN REVIES, HE TENIDO UNA SEMANA ALGO DURA Y LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITO PARA ALEGRARME ES VUESTRO COMENTARIO AGRADABLE. MIL BESOS . OS QUIERO A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

Pov. Bella.

No podía ser posible, el ángel que me había hipnotizado no era otro más que Edward, casi un misterio para mí, no sabía nada de él, nada de lo que ocurrió para que no estuviese conmigo y mis padres. Me quedé helada en cuanto dijo su nombre y no ayudaba para nada el echo de que yo no pudiera leer su mente,…¿podría él leer la mía?, creí morir de vergüenza, nunca nadie había entrado en mi cabeza aunque también existiera la posibilidad de que yo igualmente le resultara muda en lo que a mente respecta. Entonces me preguntó mi nombre y mientras me debatía en si contestarle pese a que no sabía como iba a reaccionar o no, pasó algo que me aclaró las cosas.

Estaba en una casa que no recordaba pero la cual habíha visto en fotografías de mis primeros meses. Me encontraba en la cocina, que aparentemente nunca había sido utilizada hasta mi nacimiento y por lo tanto comprendí que yo aun ni siquiera existía. Un alboroto proveniente del salón hizo que me acercara y quedará en estado de shok ante la escena que se desarrolló a mi alrededor.

Edward se encontraba allí tal y como lo habíha visto antes :alto, hermoso, con su pelo bronce y desordenado pero con algo diferente, esta vez su rostro no era amable , era la expresión de la furia y la amargura. Entonces , una discusión muy fuerte de formó ante mí. No entendía nada con respecto a su furia hasta que comprendí el significado de sus palabras, el repetía "es un monstruo , no lo podéis tener, debéis acabar con eso lo más pronto posible" , se refería a mí, mis conclusiones quedaron reforzadas con la acción que tuvieron mis madres, al colocarse una mano sobre su abultado vientre.

Me sentía sola y culpable ,nunca pensé que algo así fuera la causante de que Edward se fuera, él era un ángel a quien yo había dañado, a quien yo le había arrebatado a la familia. Todo ello pasó como un borrón fugaz a causa de mi visión, y cuando volví al presente, esos mismos ojos me miraban, esta vez tan cálidos y hermosos debido a que no sabía quien era yo. No quería dejar de mirarlo, porque tal vez desde que yo le confesara mi identidad volvería a ser el atormentado y furioso Edward a quien acababa de ver y no quería dejarlo ir. Pero debía decírselo , mucho daño le había causado ya y con todo el dolor de mi alma, le confesé quien era.

-Yo soy Bella, Bella Cullen.

Le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, no podía ver aquella mirada de odio directa hacia mí ahora que lo conocía , ahora que lo quería y deseaba que todo lo ocurrido fuera solo una broma de mi don, pero sabía que eso era imposible y por ello huí corriendo lo más lejos de él a sabiendas de que nunca jamás podría olvidarme de él por mucho que a mis padres les doliera la situación, yo ya no era su niñita Bella ahora había sentido algo que jamás había experimentado, el dolor por un amor.

Eché a correr a paso humano hasta que todos ellos desaparecieron de mi vista y ya solo podía sentir la presencia de mi dolor y de las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro.

No me molesté en saber cuales eran sus emociones ya que no quería cargar con más sufrimiento y mientras corría traté de olvidarme de él, pero su recuerdo me acompañaba.

Hoy unos pasos a lo lejos y su olor le delató, haciendo que apresurara el paso y utilizase toda mi velocidad vampírica que se veía aun más dañada con mi torpeza. ¿Por qué me perseguía? Me pregunté a mi misma, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que no me iba a parar a saberlo.

De repente me perdí, nunca había salido sola y mucho menos a las nueve de la noche. Cada vez se acercaba más y más y con ello incrementaba mi velocidad llagando a un punto en el que no podía más.

Mientras me debatía con el camino por el que seguiría, aproveché para recuperar el aire y encontré un letrero antiguo de madera, que indicaba que era el camino hasta un lugar llamado " La Push". Nunca había oído hablar de él, y si no hubiera sido por la situación en la que me encontraba, nunca hubiera tomado la decisión de ir por él.

Me adentré por ese camino aumentando el paso. Edward me seguía y yo corría con más fuerzas al haber recuperado algo de aire.

- ¡Bella no!

Gritaron Edward y mi madre Alice a la vez, pero antes de que yo pudiera procesar la información, un lobo de color marrón óxido se presentó ante mí y me atacó haciéndome volar por los aires y gemir de dolor a causa del impacto que había tenido lugar en mis costillas.

Alcancé a ver a una numerosa manada de lobos y escuché los gruñidos provenientes de mi familia.

Todo fue muy rápido y antes de estamparme contra un árbol que tenía el tamaño suficiente como para alcanzar la altura que aquel lobo había echo que adquiriera , Edward me atrapó desde la rama del árbol y me aferró a su cuerpo firmemente mientras yo me encontraba malherida y sorprendida ante su reacción y su mirada preocupada.

Lo último que vi fue su hermoso rostro y sus ojos dorados antes de caer inconciente acompañando su imagen por una conclusión que jamás podría cambiar: nunca podría olvidar a Edward Cullen y tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar y me atrevía a adelantar una cosa, lo que siento por él , se llama amor.

PLIS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, Y LES ACTUALIZO EL LUNES O EL DOMINGO SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ME COMENTEN. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUIERAN SEGUIR LEYENDO. MIL BESOS. ROCESME.


	11. Conflictos

AQUÍ ESTOY NUEVAMENTE, ESTE CAPÍTULO CREO QUE SERÁ BASTANTE LARGO YA QUE HABRÁN BASTANTES POV. Y CREO QUE ACTUALIZARÉ LA HISTORIA EL JUEVES, ASÍ QUE NO OS PODÉIS QUEJAR TESOROS. ESTE CAP. ESTÁ DEDICADO A KANNA POR MOTIVO DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS EL DÍA 20, MUCHAS FELICIDADES. TAMBIÉN OS INVITO A TODAS A QUE ME CONTÉIS CUANDO ES VUESTRO CUMPLEAÑOS Y ASÍ PODER DEDICAOS UN CAP. TOMARÉ NOTA DE LAS FECHAS, OS LO ASEGURO, DE IGUAL MANERA, OS INVITO A TODAS A QUE LEÁIS MI NUEVO FIC, REENCUENTROS DE AMOR Y ME DIGÁIS QUE OS PARECE. UN BESITO A TODOS Y QUE DISFRUTÉIS CON NUESTRA HISTORIA QUE AYER CUMPLIÓ UN MES ASÍ QUE HAY TENÉIS OTRA FELICITACIÓN QUE ESPERARÉ ANSIOSA POR VUESTRA PARTE CON CADA UNO DE VUESTROS REVIEWS. ¡FELICIDADES A KANNA Y A LA HIJA DE LAS TRES PAREJAS!

Pov. Alice.

Todos habíamos ido de caza y Bella había insistido en que podía quedar sola en la mansión. A mi no es que me agradara la idea al igual que a Rossi , Esme y Carlisle, pero Jasper y Emmett nos habían convencido. A ellos tampoco les gustaba mucho que se quedara sola, pero si la niña de sus ojitos insistía ellos no hacían otra cosa más que complacerla, en mi opinión éramos muy débiles.

Desde hace algún tiempo e comenzado a tener nuevamente visiones sobre Edward, en las que él decidió si volver o seguir solo. Lo echaba de menos y sabía que los demás también incluyendo a Jaz y a Emm, quienes no lo reconocían pero aun seguíamos recordando la manera de la que nos habló de nuestra niña y eso era algo que nunca podríamos olvidar pero aun así le quería y esperaba que volviese.

También por ello, no quería dejar sola a Bella aunque tampoco les había avisado de las visiones sobre Edward al resto ,ni siquiera a Jaz.

Me encontraba persiguiendo a un pequeño osito ya que me había alimentado de tres o cuatro gacelas al poco rato de nuestra partida y no tenía mucha sed pero aun así intentaba cazar bastante para no tener que volver pronto, esa era la técnica que todos llevábamos a cabo. Pero de repente frené en seco, tuve una visión, hacía rato que no tenía ninguna sobre Bella y ahora que caía esa no era bueno señal, en esta visión aparecía ella corriendo por un bosque que no recordaba que le hubiéramos mostrado nunca, se la veía cansada y le caían lágrimas por los ojos, esa imagen me estaba torturando y se veía reflejado en mi rostro, ya que sentí las voces de mi familia alrededor. No sabía porque estaba así y la única condición que le pusimos para que se quedara sola era no salir, así que me encontraba preocupada y enfadado, pero todo cambió cuando ví a Edward tras de ella. No se le veía signo de odio, así que mi preocupación no fue estrictamente alarmante, pero aun así no me gustaba nada que estuviera sola con él , y además…¡ ella estaba huyendo de él!

Estaba desquiciada de odio, quería lanzarme a Edward y que le quedara claro que no quería que se acercara a ella, hasta que… Bella cambió de rumbo. Se encontraba en medio del bosque, indecisa por no saber que camino tomar y encontró un cartel, uno que me hizo caer al piso cuando lo leí y ví como se adentraba en él, haciéndome perder la visión y a la vez el futuro de Bella.

Me encontraba en los brazos de Jaz, gruñí por impotencia, me deshice de ellos y eche a correr en dirección al territorio de los lobos, no nos estaba permitido pero no permitiría que le hicieran nada.

Todos empezaron a perseguirme, a preguntar y adiviné que no me frenaron posiblemente por la cara de rabian que llevaba.

- ¡ Alice que pasa, que has visto!

Ordenó saber Rosalie. Pero yo no podía decir una frase entera, debía correr y salvar a mi hija de quien fuera.

- ¡Es Bella, ¿verdad?

Preguntó Jaz al borde de la histeria, él estaría lidiando con sus emociones y las de nosotros.

- ¡ Sí!

Fue lo único que alcancé a decir, todos aumentaron el paso, a la vez que gruñían.

- ¡ Qué a pasado!

Ordenó Emmett

- ¡ Los lobos y Edward!

Alcancé a hablar y ahí fue cuando de desató el caos total. Éramos borrones a causa de la velocidad que estábamos alcanzando. Nadie dijo nada, pero estaríamos dispuestos a pelear si era necesario.

Pov. Edward.

No podía quedarme ahí parado, así que la seguí, la haría entender que no quería dañarla y si ella me aceptara haría lo que fuera por enamorarla, nunca imaginé quedar enamorado y menos luchar por que alguien me correspondiese , pero Bella no era cualquiera, ella era mi mitad, lo sentí desde que la ví. Por primera vez me sentí completo y de alguna manera, en paz.

Llevaba rato siguiéndola, y podía oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón, ella no era normal, era única, no era un vampiro en su cien por cien, ella tenía una humanidad que hacia que fuera especial y aunque no podía leer su mente ni mucho menos su alma, demostraba en sus ojos tan expresivos que no tenía mal alguno, ella era especial.

De repente frenó su paso para coger aire, y creí que había decidido dejar su carrera y escucharme, pero solo era una ilusión , ya que ella comenzó nuevamente su marcha y yo la seguí.

No recordaba haber pasado varias veces por estos alrededores, me encontraba desorientado, hasta que escuché los pensamientos de… mi familia.

No podía ser, esto no podía ocurrir ¡esta zona no nos pertenecía! Era el territorio lobo.

- ¡Bella no!

Gritamos Alice y yo a la vez. La voz de Alice era diferente en este momento, sonaba fiera y tajante.

Pero Bella no tuvo tiempo a frenar y un lobo apareció de la nada y la golpeó haciéndola volar por los aires.

A mi familia y a mi nos inundó un fuerte odio e ira, gruñimos como bestias y nos preparamos en posición de ataque.

Sus pensamientos se centraban en la protección de Bella y mientras ellos se preparaban para un posible ataque, yo corrí hasta el árbol en el cual Bella se hubiera estampado y posiblemente muerto de no ser porque la alcancé a coger y a ver su mal estado. Posiblemente tendría varios huesos rotos pero esperaba que sus genes vampíricos contribuyeran en su rápida cura y por una vez estuve agradecido con mi nuestra naturaleza.

Ella se me quedó viendo fijamente y yo intenté entrar en su mente para saber que pensaba. Todo era silencio con lo cual me frustré aun más. Finalmente de sus labios mude ver una hermoso media sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos, sin duda, Bella Cullen era y siempre será mi único amor.

Me olvidé de lo que se vivía unos metros por debajo de donde yo me encontraba con mi malherido ángel en brazos, hasta que comencé a escuchar los pensamientos de los lobos.

Baje del árbol con Bella en brazos, era el único que podría interpretar a los lobos.

- Yo me encargo.

Dije y acto seguido Jasper me quito a Bella de mis brazos, cogiéndola él y controlando sus emociones.

- No queremos problemas, Bella no estaba intentando dañar a nadie, ella no es completamente vampira e incluso se alimenta como un humano vegetariano.

Dijo Carlisle. Los lobos estaban deseosos de comenzar una batalla y siguieron preguntando intentando encontrar algo de lo que agarrarse.

La siguiente pregunta fue de esperar, el porque de que hubiera entrado en su territorio.

- Esa pregunta puedo responderla yo mismo, la chica nunca a salido sola de la casa y tampoco sabía nada de vuestra existencia, no encontrábamos estrictamente necesario informarla de vosotros para no asustarla, a fin de cuentas solo tiene dieciséis años.

Respondí, las mentes de mi familia me permitieron conocer parte de la historia que me faltaba por conocer.

-Si no os importa , podríamos mantener esta conversación en otro momento, si os parece bien mañana por la noche, podríamos quedar en los límites del tratado. Bella está bastante malherida.

Dijo Carlisle, mientras Jasper usaba a traición su don para que cedieran, ya que si no lo hacían el mismo se iría corriendo con Bella en brazos para curarla, las emociones de mi ángel debían de ser extremadamente dolorosas.

Los lobos finalmente accedieron y nos pudimos marchar .La situación era bastante tensa, por sus mentes podía ver que teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar y para mi mala suerte, Emmett y Jasper no me querían cerca de su niña y pensaban incluso en pedirme que me fuera, y eso era algo a lo que yo no estaba dispuesto a acceder a no ser que ella me lo pidiese.

Pov. Bella.

Desperté, estaba inquieta y me dolía mucho el cuerpo . Me encontraba en mi habitación , aun no había abierto los ojos porque no quería ver las caras malhumoradas de mis padres y enfrentarme a mis acciones, era un gesto cobarde ya que sabía que la culpa de lo ocurrido era toda mía. Por otra parte quería ver de nuevo a Edward , lo necesitaba a mi lado e intentaría cualquier cosa porque se quedara y cambiase su idea de mí.

Abrí los ojos y frente a mí encontré a papa y a todas mis madres. Me inquieté y comenzó a acelerarse mi frecuencia cardiaca. Mis otros dos padres no estaban y Edward tampoco, sabía lo que eso significaba, los conocía perfectamente como para saber que ellos no querían a Edward cerca de mí y que no lo perdonarían de un día para otro, al igual que los demás, pero de ellos esperaba que no lo echaran.

- Bella cariño, está bien cielo tranquila, no pasa nada, pero procura relajarte

Me dijo mamá. Sus rostros demostraban que no era bueno que me sobresaltara tanto, pero no podía tranquilizarme si no tenía la certeza de que él estaba aquí.

- ¡Jasper!

Gritó mami, y acto seguido me encontré sumergida en una ola de calma.

- Bella debes de tranquilizarte si no quieres que te haga dormir.

Dijo papi, se le veía algo enfadado conmigo pero a la vez preocupado.

Puede que sonase infantil, pero necesitaba a mis padres, ellos siempre serían importantes para mí, lo que ahora había incluido a alguien más… a Edward y algún día tendría que dejar los nombritos pero para mí era cada uno de ellos tan normales como decir papá o mamá.

- ¿ Donde está?

Quise saber y todos mostraron confusión en sus semblantes.

- ¿Quién?

Se limitó a responder papi, él sabía a quién me refería solamente trataba de cerciorarse.

- Edward.

Dije y todos endurecieron la mandíbula, si no fueran mis padres, me habría asustado tal gesto, pero sabía que jamás me dañarían.

- ¿ Para qué quieres saberlo?

Dijo papa.

- Quiero hablar con él.

Dije y ante eso papi puso posición de ataque a la vez que saltaba por la ventana.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Dijo antes de salir.

Todos los demás lo siguieron, dejándome sola en mi habitación, no sin antes echarme una miradita de advertencia para que no me moviera. Aun así no les hice caso y pese a mi estado logré salir de la cama con dificultad al caminar.

Cuando salí de la casa la imagen me dejó en shock, Jasper ya no era mi padre era un autentico vampiro preparado para matar a mi Edward quien intentaba defenderse, mis otros padres intentaban controlarlo, pero les era imposible. Se deshizo de sus agarres y se preparó para descuartizar a Edward. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, corrí hasta ellos con todo el dolor físico que tenía y que me permitía algo de movilidad gracias a mi genética.

- ¡Basta, si lo dañas a él me dañas a mí!

¿CÓMO INTERPRETARÁN ESO LOS CULLEN? MEREZCO REVIEWS Y LO SABEN, POR FAVOR MANDÁDMELOS Y NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE QUE CUMPLIMOS UN MES Y ESTO SOLO PASA UNA VEZ. RECORDAD PASAD POR MI NUEVO FIC. MIL BESOS A TODOS Y… ¡FELICIDADES KANNA!


	12. Votaciones e incertidumbres

Hola cielitos, sé que dije que actualizaría el Jueves, pero me fue imposible despegarme de la lectura, y os juro que ahora mismo no estoy mucho mejor que ayer debido a los pecados que son para mí los Fic. Además he de decir que mi queridísima autora del primer fic que leí, actualizó después de tres meses y en él incluyó un tema muy delicado que llevaba año y medio esperando, con lo cual cabe decir que confieso , que lloré como una loca(sí, lo sé, pero es costumbre mía llorar con un fic)Gracias a ella me inscribí como autora, y aquí me tenéis , como la plasta obsesionada con que dejen reviews (pliss se los ruego) si alguno quiere conocer a esta autora y la historia con la cual sueño, solo ha de dejarme (de paso) un reviews pidiéndomelo y encantada os lo diré. Os quiero muchísimo y también siento ser tan explícita con esta nota, pero es que os siento mis amigos y me es imposible no hablaos. Mil besos . Rocesme.

Pov. Edward.

Finalmente llegamos a la mansión, la verdad era que para mí todas nuestras casas estaban cortadas por el mismo matiz y he de reconocer , que esta no era una excepción salvo por una cosa, la casa estaba impregnada del aroma de mi Bella, el olor más dulce que jamás había olido.

Todos pasamos al interior, yo estaba algo avergonzado de entrar de nuevo a la mansión Cullen , después de la última vez, no era para menos, pero Carlisle, con una sutil sonrisa, me invitó a pasar.

Rosalie y Alice junto con Jasper llevaron a Bella hasta su dormitorio en el segundo piso. Bella estaba empezando a sanar, rápidamente debido a su naturaleza vampírica, pero aun así debíamos estar pendientes.

- Carlisle ¿yo…?

Comencé a hablar , dirigiéndome directamente a Carlisle, porque él para mí la segunda persona de la cual más me importaba su aceptación.

- Me alegra verte de nuevo hijo.

Dijo paternalmente junto a Esme, de quien por sus pensamientos estaba de acuerdo con Carlisle y deseosa de acercarse a mí a abrazarme ¿pese a todo el daño que les he causado? Pensé, pero así eran ellos, todo amor y aunque aun les doliese aquello, no estaban dispuestos a vivir inmersos en el dolor.

El resto pronto bajó con nosotros, Alice era quien mejor se lo estaba tomando después de Esme y Carlisle, pero el resto, era un caso a parte. Por ello empecé a hablar.

- Llevaba algún tiempo pensando en reunirme con vosotros, pero no era capaz de enfrentaros. Durante este tiempo me he estado lamentando por todo el daño que… os he hecho, aun me resulta difícil aceptar mi comportamiento (confesé). Pero el hecho es que, con el tiempo comprendí lo sucedido , pero mi orgullo al principio era mayor hasta que poco a poco, fue desbancado por la vergüenza. Decidí que era hora de retomar mi vida, y pues empecé por venir a Forks a pediros mis disculpas y a rogaos vuestro perdón , a vosotros y… sobre todo a ella.

Por los pensamientos de Jasper, más que por los de Emmett, ví que no les agradaba nada que me acercara a su hija ni a cincuenta metros de distancia.

- La cosa es que, de camino hasta aquí decidí pasar por una tienda de música y fue ahí donde me encontré con Bella.

Todos se tensaron al escuchar eso, y sin duda, no estaba dispuesto a contarles que me desde que la ví, mi corazón comenzó a latir para mi parecer, aunque eso era imposible y que sin duda alguna, me había enamorado de ella.

- Entonces a ella se le cayó un CD y se lo recogí. Pensaba que era una humana, ya que no tenía signos vampíricos que llamaran a atención, y … por alguna causa que desconozco, no le lograba leer la mente.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso, pero aun así me dejaron continuar.

- Me presenté, y sin duda ella supo quien era yo, de repente, fue como si viese algo y se quedó como ida poco tiempo, tras eso , ella después de dudarlo, me confesó quien era y salió corriendo.

- ¿ Por qué la seguiste?

Me preguntó Emmett en voz alta, y la misma pregunta rondaba por la mente de los demás.

- Como comprenderéis no era seguro para ella andar sola por la calle cuando casi se puede decir que era de noche y yo por su puesto no podía permitirlo.

Jasper frunció el seño.

- Para toda chica de su edad resultaría peligroso, y me hubiera asegurado de que llegara sana y salva aunque no fuese ella, pero el echo de que fuera vuestra hija también tuvo su efecto en que me preocupara más por ella. La seguí, hasta que escuche la mente de Alice(dije volteándome hacia ella) y Bella se adentró en el terreno de los lobos. Después de eso , ya sabéis el final.

Tras mi testimonio, los pensamientos de mi familia se dividían en dos bandos:

Alice, Esme y Carlisle, estaban dispuestos a aceptar que me quedara.

Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, no estaban por así decirlo, por la labor.

Comenzamos a escuchar como Bella iba despertando.

Yo quise subir aunque así terminara la conversación, sin una respuesta clara en conjunto. Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme subieron, mientras que Jasper y Emmett se mantuvieron mirándome fijamente aunque se morían por ir con Bella.

- Vamos fuera, tenemos que hablar.

Dijo Jasper, debía intentar que me aceptaran, si ellos lo hacían , Rosalie no tendría más opción que seguir los pasos de la familia.

- ¿A qué se debe esto Edward?

Preguntó directamente Emmett.

- Quiero y os ruego que me permitáis reincorporarme a la familia.

Emmett dudó, mientras que Jasper se ,mantenía inescrutable.

- Sabéis que no le pienso hacer daño, ella no es nada de lo que yo dije, en realidad más que a ella me estaba describiendo a mí mismo.

Emmett cada vez estaba más dispuesto a aceptarme.

De repente, Bella comenzó a impacientarse , según pude ver en los pensamientos de la familia.

- Debemos ir con ella.

Dije, pero ambos me frenaron.

- No quiero que estés cerca de ella, y si te quedas te tendré vigilado, Emmett se quedará contigo aquí, yo voy a tranquilizarla.

Emmett no estaba muy de acuerdo con Jasper, pero compartían algo en común, no me querían cerca de Bella.

- Edward , no te quiero cerca de Bella al menos por ahora, espera aunque sea a que ella esté más fuerte y podrás hablar con ella en nuestra presencia.

Dijo Emmett dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa después de que Jasper marchara.

- Te he echado de menos hermano.

Dijo, había echado en falta a mi familia y me daba más cuenta de ello conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Ambos nos abrazamos , aunque no fuera un abrazo como los que me daba el Emmett que aun no era padre, era una especial para mí, sin duda alguna.

- Lo siento Emmett, y… ¡¿Felicidades Papá?

Dije algo dudoso, ya habían pasado dieciséis años desde que lo era, así que no estaba seguro de si debería haberlo dicho.

Él notó mi estado y se rió por mí y por mi comentario.

- Gracias Edward, y no te preocupes, más vale tarde que nunca.

Ambos sonreímos.

De repente Bella preguntó por mí, y no pude más que dejar escapar todas las emociones que sentía al escuchar como se acordaba de mí, y aun más que me buscara.

Entonces fue cuando se avecinó el caos , el mundo para mí, se había parado al escuchar aquellas palabras , hasta que Jasper rugió fuertemente y escuché como con voz autoritaria me decía ¡ ni se te ocurra!

Yo estaba confuso ¿a qué se refería? Tal pregunta tuvo temprana respuesta al escuchar sus pensamientos. Desde hacía bastante rato, había estado controlando mis emociones, y sintió algo que le hizo enloquecer, muchos sentimientos hacia su hija.

Pov. Bella.

(Cap. Anterior)

-¡Basta, si lo dañas a él me dañas a mí!

(Cap. Actual)

No fui conciente de lo que dije, juro que no lo fui , hasta que tomé constancia de ello.

Toda mi familia se sorprendió ante eso, incluido Jasper, quien no podía controlar ni analizar mis emociones, debido a que siempre usaba mi escudo para tener un poco de privacidad, al igual que yo lo hacía con ellos con todos y cada uno de mis dones.

- ¿Por qué dices eso ?

Preguntó mi mamá , quien era la más serena como para emitir sonido.

- Edward me salvó , gracias a él yo estoy aquí ahora…

Dije , pero no pude continuar, debido a que mi madre Rosalie me interrumpió.

- ¡Si hubiera sido por el tú estarías muerta!

Dijo sin querer, ya que sus facciones al igual que las de todos se convirtieron en muecas de sorpresa y arrepentimiento ante la confesión que había hecho.

- Lo sé, ví todo lo que ocurrió ese día.

Confesé , sintiéndome de nuevo culpable por el daño que le había causado a mi primer y único amor.

- Pero si no hubiera sido por él, cuando aquel lobo me hizo volar por los aires me habría matado de no ser porque me cogió e impidió que me matara.

Nadie podía creer aquello.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

Preguntó Rosalie.

- Sí.

Dijimos Edward y yo a la vez. Haciendo que me sonrojara , lo cual no pasó desapercibido por mi papi.

- Por favor, dejemos esto.

Le rogué a mi padre, mientras le tocaba el rostro y le transmitió calma, serenidad y cariño, un golpe bajo, lo sé, pero no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Edward.

De repente, se tranquilizó y me cogió en brazos para llevarme a la casa. Había conseguido que se calmase al menos por hoy, pero sabía que esto no se iba a quedar así y mi teoría fue confirmada cuando por lo bajo, me susurró un "ya hablaremos" que me hizo tensar, pero que de repente, fue sustituido por una sensación de calma.

( Media hora después)

Nos encontrábamos en el gran salón, yo en medio de mis dos sobre-protectores padres, quienes no se despegaban de mí desde el incidente. Aun no sabía que habían acordado mi familia con los lobos ni que castigo que sin duda "habría" me pondrían por haber salido sola y encima sin sus permisos. Pero la opción principal a barajar era buena, "no salir de casa en una semana (lo que me permitía pasar más tiempo con Edward, debido a que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se fuera)"

Estábamos reunidos para decidir el futuro de nuestra familia, que se encontraba inmersa en si aceptábamos o no a Edward.

-Bien , comencemos. ¿Rosalie?

Dijo papá.

- Bueno, no es que me agrade la idea, pero debido a que has demostrado que no quieres hacernos daño ni a nosotros ni a Bella salvándola, estoy dispuesta a permitir que te quedes.

- Bien, ¿ Esme?

- Un rotundo sí, he echado de menos a mi hijo y no seguiré haciéndolo.

- ¿Emmett?

Estoy de acuerdo con Rossi.

- ¿Jasper?

Todos nos esperábamos cualquier cosa, y sin duda, si él se negaba y aun así Edward se quedaba, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de estar con Edward y ni mucho menos, hablar ni siquiera con él.

Qué dirá Jasper, él es uno de los mayores impedimentos (por ahora, os prometo que el que él supone no es nada comparado con lo que tengo en mente, que sin duda, os sorprenderá)… Solo sabremos su decisión en el próximo capítulo, espero que estén intrigados y deseosos de conocer como continuara nuestra querida historia. Os ruego que comenten por favor, os juro que son mi alegría diaria , sus apoyos son todo un regalo, y espero que me consideren apta para ser la receptora de sus opiniones. Mil besos y os quiere. Rocesme Emjasle.


	13. Condiciones

De veras, no sabía que historia actualizar hoy, llevo quince minutos pensando y gracias a una de vosotras que me envió dos mensajes, aquí estoy con nuestra historia, a la cual (está mal que lo diga) es la niña de mis ojos. Estoy extremadamente impaciente porque conozcáis los dos grandes vuelcos que tengo preparados y que no os esperáis ni por asomo, por ahora nos toca esperar y vivir un bonito amor. Os invito a que leáis mi nueva historia "Reencuentros de amor" mañana mismo la actualizo. Mil besos y comenten.

Pov. Edward.

Todo dependía de Jasper, sabía que tenía las de perder pero era como buen sureño lo bastante orgulloso para dar su brazo a torcer, y no lo culpo, al fin y al cabo, Bella es su hija y ejerce su autoridad y protección como padre.

Podía ver en su mente, como utilizaba una constante supervisión de mis emociones y como intentaba analizar las de Bella pero que le era imposible debido a que ella utilizaba una especie de escudo protector con los dones de la familia cuando quería o de manera constante en el caso de Jasper, lo cual comprobé que le desquiciaba.

"Está bien Edward, estoy dispuesto a permitir que te quedes aquí, aun así te estaré vigilando y una de mis condiciones es que después mantengas una conversación conmigo muy importante y a solas, sin posibilidad de que nadie nos interrumpa" me habló mentalmente Jasper, y yo asentí levemente con la cabeza, de manera que nadie notara nuestra pequeña conversación mental.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero aun así estaré atento e impartiré mis decisiones en cualquier momento que algo no me guste.

Acordó finalmente.

Todos sonreímos abiertamente y varios miembros de la familia se acercaron a darme la bienvenida.

- Bienvenido de nuevo a casa, hijo.

Me habló Carlisle con suma alegría mientras Esme me abrazaba fuertemente.

Los únicos que permanecían fuera del grupo eran Jasper y Bella, y hay fue cuando me dí cuenta de cómo Bella abrazaba a su padre feliz, y esse te dejaba llevar por los sentimientos hacia él de parte de su hija.¿ Sería posible que ese ángel me quisiera en su vida? ¿ tendría alguna posibilidad?… toda mi mente estaba infestadas de preguntas y mis preguntas, de manera que me encontraba absorto hasta que sentí el tacto de una mano sobre mi hombro, una mano tímida y temerosa, la mano de un ser puro y divino, lo cual por su tacto supe inmediatamente de quien era, mi ángel.

- Bienvenido Edward.

Dijo radiante y sincera, no podía pedir más, su sola conformidad me reconfortaba.

Culpable sea la luna y culpable

Sea el destino, destino que

Te puso en mi camino, culpable

Que te entregó mi corazón sin

Permiso y de lo cual no me quejo

A ti , mi ángel, porque la sola luz

De tu mirada, inocente vuelve

Al más vil de los culpables.

Pov. Bella.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward se había instalado con nosotros. Maldecía interiormente no peder mantenerme despierta y no poder hablar directamente con él, pero más nada podía hacer que esperar y esperar mi momento, mi momento de amarlo sin secretos.

Mi familia me mantenía completamente ocupada estudiando asignaturas para el nuevo curso como castigo como ya había avecinado, con una gran diferencia a destacar, no me dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Me encontraba estudiando Latín, cuando de repente Jasper apareció a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Me preguntó mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

- Pues veamos: me aburro, odio estudiar, ya me lo sé todo,…

Antes de que pudiera continuar ya estaba sonriendo y como no, interrumpiéndome.

- Es un castigo cielo. Además, te vengo a proponer algo ¿Qué te parece?

Dijo intentando que cayera en la trampa, pero yo era lo suficientemente Cullen y Whitlock como para ser esquiva.

- Hasta que no me lo digas, no sé que me parecerá, ¿no crees?

Parecería malcriada para ojos ajenos, pero era instinto de supervivencia vital en mi familia.

- Eres lista, la práctica es buena, ya lo has comprobado. ¿Que me dices si… dejas un rato los estudios y te vienes a charlar un poco con tu padre?

Preguntó usando una cara de cien por cien cariño, devoción y buenas intenciones, pero hay había algo más, como mi padre que era no me podía engañar, y sabía perfectamente de que se trataba su "inocente charla"

- Recuerda que teníamos una charla pendiente.

Comenzó a buscar otros medios fáciles para lograr mi rendición y… ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria.

- Esta bien.

Dije, de manera que pude sentir su conformidad ante su magistral manejo de la situación.

Dejé las cosas tal y como estaban , no esperaba tardar mucho y procuraría evitar posibles preguntas comprometidas.

Echamos a correr hacia la cascada que juntos habíamos descubierto cuando tenía siete años, era un lugar hermoso, solo lo conocíamos él , yo y Alice, debido a que tuvo una hermosa visión como ella misma narraba de una niña de hermosa apariencia sobre los hombros de un perfecto caballero que se introducían en las aguas, durante años y años, esa anécdota se convirtió en mi más preciado cuento para dormir de manos de nada más y nada menos que mis padres.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que llegamos aquí?

- Sí lo recuerdo, es uno de los momentos más hermosos que he vivido.

Le respondí con total sinceridad, ese día fue completo del y mío y aunque suene mal, a él era a quien más apreciaba de entre toda mi familia, es común, siempre tienes predilección por papá o por mamá, pero en mi caso, el campo era mayor a eso, y Jasper era en quien yo más confiaba, valoraba, admiraba y protegía, porque desde que conocí su historia y me la explicó, fue en su historia en la que más me entristecí y que por su causa esa noche lloré a oscuras y en silencio por no haber estado allí, aunque eso fuera algo imposible, recuerdo perfectamente aquel sentimiento de impotencia.

- Yo te llevaba en mis hombros para ir más rápido y… evitar que te cayeras.

Dijo riendo en lo último.

- Cuanto has crecido desde esos tiempos, ahora eras poco más baja que Rosalie, a veces me gustaría que volvieras a ser mi niña que me pedía que la cargara en brazos.

- Siempre seré tu niña papi, solo que tu niña más adulta y crecida.

Él me sonrió con nostalgia.

- A demás aun puedes cargarme.

Dije mientras me paraba en el trayecto y me hacía la interesante bajo el pie de un árbol.

Él rió.

-A sí, con que esas tenemos.

Dijo mientras se apoyaba junto a mi en el árbol.

- No sé de que me estás hablando.

Dije y él entendió el juego. Me cogió a traición y me colocó sobre sus hombros.

Acto seguido nos encontrábamos riendo y corriendo a gran velocidad por todo el bosque, hasta nuestro lugar especial, de manera que ni un vampiro hubiera sido capaz de vernos y no pararse a pensar que éramos.

Al entrar en la cascada, nos encontrábamos cubiertos de unas pequeñas gotas de agua, debido a la velocidad que alcanzamos, me bajó y nos sentamos en las rocas desgastadas que allí se encontraban.

- Veo que no has perdido facultades con la edad papi.

Le dije, con lo cual ambos reímos.

.

- Dime Bella, desde que llegó Edward, desde que te interpusiste entre nosotros, no llego a comprender el porque de tu reacción, eso me desconcierto mi amor, esa no es una reacción propia de una niña , es una reacción que solo es capaz de realizar una adulta ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto, y que he hecho yo para no darme cuenta?

Habló al cabo de unos minutos, y sin confesión me dejó sin palabras.

- Papi, para ti como ya dije siempre seré tu niña eso no cambiará nunca ni siquiera aunque tuviera un comportamiento de anciana , son cambios, que están ahí y que más tarde o más pronto aparecen.

Le respondí tratando de calmarlo.

- Y… dame , dame una buena explicación para enfrentarte a mí, simplemente por Edward.

Exigió mientras levantaba la cabeza y me miraba profundamente a los ojos.

- Es solo curiosidad… no puedo leerle la mente, es como un tabú para mí y tampoco quería que luego te sintieras culpable de lo que hiciste.

Dije y no mentí, aunque tampoco desvelé toda la verdad.

-¿ No puedes oírle?

Me preguntó.

- No , es muy frustrante.

Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio, uno al lado del otro , solo escuchábamos el latido de mi corazón y el repique de las gotas de agua al caer por la cascada.

- Hay más Bella, eres mi hija y te conozco, ¿ qué es lo que escondes?

Preguntó sutilmente.

-Por favor ,te prometo que te lo contaré, pero no ahora, antes he de zanjar un par de asuntos, pero te prometo, que algún día te lo contaré, a fin de cuentas, siempre serás mi protector y consejero.

- No lo dudes, aquí estaré siempre para ti y recuerda que pase lo que pase, puedes confiar en mí, siempre te sostendré Bella, nunca te dejaré caer.

Ambos nos abrazamos y dimos por finalizada la conversación.

Volvimos a la casa como en los viejos tiempos, yo en brazos de mi padre, por petición propia, lo cual pareció agradarle y yo estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle por siempre, ya que le hacía feliz.

Habíamos tardado una hora y media, y desde que llegamos, todos nos estaban esperando en la sala, sin duda, las sorpresas no habían acabado.

- Que bueno que llegáis.

Dijo papá.

- ¿ Qué ocurre?

Pregunté, a la vez que no podía apartar la vista de Edward, a quien se le veía irritado y frustrado, de modo similar a como se veían mis padres, hasta Jasper había cambiado su semblante.

- Verás tesoro, hemos llegado a un nuevo acuerdo con los lobos y en este nuevo acuerdo… tú eres la condición.

¿ Os ha gustado? Sé que puede ser muy cursi, pero recordad que no todo puede ser acción, además , aquí os dejo un final del cual tenéis suficiente para especular y comentarme con vuestros Reviews ¿ de qué se trata la condición? Espero estas y otras respuestas en vuestros comentarios , recordad que mientras más comentáis más claro tengo que historia actualizar, así que dejo que decidáis vosotros. Mil besos y os quiere: Rocesme Emjasle.


	14. Trato de lectores

Ok, está bien, esto de nota de autor no se puede hacer, pero es simplemente para que lleguemos a un acuerdo. Yo también estoy ansiosa por continuar, así que si queréis que actualice esta misma noche y sobre la 1 de la mañana en España esté escrito, solo tenéis que pedírmelo con vuestros reviews. Espero que seáis muchos los que queráis esa actualización, si es así, esta noche la tendréis. Os adoro y siento ilusionaos con esta nota, pero recordar , esta noche puede existir siempre que colaboréis. Mil besos vuestra Rocesme.


	15. Confesiones de amor

Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo, ¡casi me da un para cardiaco cuando empezasteis a especular que sería1, y llegué a la conclusión de…¡queréis matarme! Jajajaja, casi me da algo con cosas como matarla, casarla con el lobo… de todas formas no llego a tanto y sí, soy mala, pero después aquí me tenéis , dándoos la vara una vez más. Por cierto, aclaro que soy 100% team Edward y que la historia la tengo planeada mentalmente de manera que no habrá ninguna variación. Aquí os dejaré Pov. Bella, ya que comprendo que la charla de Edward con Jaz puede esperar un cáp más al igual que lo ocurrido entre los Cullen y los lobos, lo que más creo que os importa es que es y la reacción de Bella. Espero que me dejéis vuestros regalitos personales por ser la pesada autora que actualiza en menos de un día. Os adora y quiere vuestra Rocesme.

Pov. Bella.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir?

Pregunté poco después de procesar la información. ¿Qué podrían exigir que hiciera que Edward también estuviera tan molesto?

- Tratamos de quitarles esa estupidez de la cabeza a esos perros, pero se mostraron tajantes y no nos quedó otra opción , afortunadamente solo será una semana si todo marcha bien, como no puede ser de otra forma.

Aclaró Rosalie lo bastante furiosa como para que sus palabras fueran similares a agujas ardientes.

- Quieren asegurarse de cómo eres y si eres un peligro para los humanos, así que nos han exigido que al menos pases una hora con ellos por las tardes si no más siempre y cuando lo crean conveniente. Ellos tampoco están muy contentos de tenerte entre ellos, pero estaréis únicamente por los límites del tratado y con suerte tal vez puedas tener la posibilidad de que alguna vez después de esto te permitan traspasar sus tierras.

Añadió Carlisle intentando encontrar algo bueno en toda esta locura, pero ya era demasiado tarde, yo estaba más que petrificada a causa de la novedad de la situación , y para colmo de males no me hacía ni pizca de gracia estar con ellos y ni mucho menos que me controlaran.

- No tiene porque ser así.

Rugió Edward, haciendo que a todos nos tomara por sorpresa la sintonía de sus palabras.

- Edward, ya los has oído, es su exigencia y no hay más trato.

Respondió Esme.

- ¿ Y si le hacen daño?

- No lo harán , saben que eso estallaría una guerra fea y además, vamos a estar atentos observando a escondidas..

- No me convence.

Sentencio Edward ¿por qué tanta inconformidad de su parte? ¿ tal vez él…no?

- No es a ti a quien ha de convencer Edward.

Jasper había sacado su lado autoritario y la cosa pintaba mal, así que con la poca voluntad que me quedaba, hablé en un intento por calmarlos.

- Esta bien, solo será una semana, no pasará nada y no me tomará todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sentencié , sorprendiéndolos a todos, y ganándome una mirada dolida por parte de Edward, ¿ qué significan esas reacciones? Me preguntaba constantemente.

- ¿ Estás de acuerdo?

Interrogó Alice.

-¿Hay otra opción?

Ante eso todos agacharon la cabeza, sin palabras que decir, no tenía más remedio y no estaba dispuesta a causarles más problemas a mi familia. Con algo de suerte ¿ podrían ser amables?

UN DÍA DESPUÉS.

Hoy mismo comenzaban mis encuentros con los lobos, para que nos fuera más fácil, Sam, el jefe de la manada, había mandado un mensaje informándonos de la hora y de quien se encargaría de mí, algo que no me sonaba bien, yo era lo suficientemente capaz de encargarme de mi misma, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

Me encontraba enfrente del tratado , con Carlisle junto a mí.

De repente apareció un muchacho moreno y sin camisa ¿ a caso no tenía ropa?

- ¿Jacob?

Le llamó intentando saber papá.

- Colmillos.

Arrugué la frente, quien se creía que era ¿Hulk?

- Me llamo Carlisle, y ella es Bella, mi hija.

Ignoró su sobrenombre y le habló elegantemente mi padre, sin duda me iba a tener que controlar mucho.

El chico me miró de arriba a bajo, con algo de descaro, cosa que al parecer no le pasó por desapercibido al resto de mi familia que se encontraba camuflada entre los árboles.

- Yo soy Jacob Black.

Me informó a la vez que se le escapaba un aire de superioridad.

- Si no les importa Comillos, usted y el resto de su familia puede volver a su casa, no creo que vuestra presencia deje a la chica desenvolverse naturalmente.

Carlisle dudó.

- ¿ Cree que le voy a hacer daño a la cría? OH vamos, yo también tengo instinto de supervivencia.

- Esta bien, Bella , estaremos en casa, cualquier cosa , solo has de llamarnos.

Dijo no muy convencido, pero conforme con la proximidad entre todos. Asentí en respuesta, y no sin gruñidos y miradas furtivas de advertencia al lobo, me sentí sola.

- Con que tú eres la tan peligrosa híbrida Cullen.

Habló irónicamente Jacob cuando nos encontramos solos.

- Eso creo.

Le respondí tajante a lo que él sonrió de manera distinta, de manera amigable.

- Lamento haberme comportado como un imbécil, pero ellos son vampiros y yo lobo, no hay otra manera.

- No quiero problemas, de veras, no soy peligrosa.

Me apresuré en informarle, con lo cual él rió.

- ¿Te crees que no lo sabía? OH vamos, mírate, tienes color y puedo oír tú corazón, eres diferente, pero al fin y al cabo no eres vampira.

- Soy vampira.

- Pero no en su potencial.

- ¿A caso no es lo mismo?

- No.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo.

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Perdón?

- Oh vamos, acaso te crees que me pienso pasar una hora sin hacer nada?

- No podemos hacer nada, solo tenemos que conocernos.

- Muy bien, suficiente, empecemos por ahí.

- Como quieras.

- Vale, me llamo Jacob y odio a los vampiros, a ti no te odio, eres casi humana, con lo cual tienes el expediente intacto.

- Me llamo Bella, hueles algo raro, no quiero problemas y deseo que pase esta semana lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Ya te quieres alejar de mí , preciosa?

- Es solo que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

- Está bien, hagamos una apuesta.

Con esas palabras mi instinto Cullen surgió en mí, una Cullen nunca niega una apuesta.

- ¿ De qué se trata?

- Te aseguro de que después de esta semana, aun seguiremos viéndonos.

- Trato echo, yo digo que no.

- Perfecto, si tú ganas, puedes pasar a nuestro territorio tú sola cuantas veces quieras para pasear y si gano yo, tendrás barrera libre para pasar y pasear conmigo.

- Y…¿ a todo esto, tú que ganas?

- Verte a ti ,preciosa.

El chico en verdad me hacía gracia, y no iba a dejar pasar la apuesta, no conocía a Bella Cullen, y ni mucho menos a la nueva Bella, que solo tiene ojos para un ángel: Edward.

- Acepto.

- Trato hecho.

Acordamos con un saludo de manos.

CINCO DÍAS DESPUÉS.

Jacob y yo cada vez éramos más amigos, no era igual con mi familia que conmigo, su estupidez ante los vampiros era palpable, pero por su propia loca mente, un solo rasgo de humanidad le hacía cambiar de idea.

Aun no había podido hablar a solas con Edward, y aunque no le iba a decir lo mucho que le amaba, si iba a deleitarme con su voz por al menos unos minutos sin preocuparme de las reacciones de las personas que más me conocen en el mundo al verme con cara de emboba: sin duda, tenía que esquivar a mis padres.

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo mi libro favorito, Orgullo y Prejuicio , cuando la voz de mi padre anuncio lo que más tarde o más temprano iba a ocurrir, la cuartada nueva para el instituto.

- ¡Reunión familiar!, todos al salón en diez minutos.

Anunció. Este era mi primer año con Edward en el instituto, y según había oído reír a mi familia, él era el soltero de oro Cullen en el instituto y no había chica que no se le quedara viendo embobada, y que conste que no la culpo, pero dudaba de mi capacidad para soportar miraditas hacia Edward.

Bajé a paso forme hasta el salón, como papá había indicado ,y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando todos ya nos encontrábamos reunidos y ansiosos por conocer la nueva historia.

- Bien, seguiremos con la misma cuartada.

Anunció papá.

- Jasper y Rosalie, serán mis hijos.

Anuncio.

- Emmett y Alice seréis los míos.

Dijo feliz mamá.

- Bella seguirá siendo nuestra hija en común.

Continuó ella.

- Y tú, Edward, serás nuestro ahijado.

Dijo papá sonriendo.

- Las cuartadas han cambiado.

Acordó mi ángel.

- De alguna manera había que explicar el parecido colectivo de Bella.

Ante eso todos rieron, y dio por zanjada nuestra cuartada de los conocidos Cullen y Hale.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Me encontraba con Jake, como me había pedido que le llamara en los límites del tratado, el muy desgraciado he de reconocer que había ganado la apuesta , se podía decir que se había convertido en mi amigo, ignorando sus muchas "indirectas" casi cien por cien "directas".

- Solo quedan cinco minutos para que acabe la condena preciosa.

Me informó, él sabía perfectamente que había ganado, y aunque había intentado que me dejara de llamar preciosa siempre que no nos enfadábamos , me llamaba así.

- Un auténtico alivio.

Dije, y no mentía , aunque echara de menos a Jacob y me iba a seguir viendo con él, no me gustaba tener que cumplir las horarios continuos que la manada había impartido , solo por el mero echo de que se me hacía rutinario , sin opción a elección.

- Sé que he ganado.

Sé regocijó el muy villano.

- ¿ Qué es lo que te hace pensar que llevas las de ganar?

Le lancé la artillería que había preparado desde el quinto día para este momento.

- Tú cara , híbrida, tu cara, lo dice todo.

Entonces fue cuando saqué a la luz mi mini-discurso.

- O tal vez tu prepotencia , arrogancia y afán de superioridad, todos estos nombres se pueden considerar sinónimos, pero parten de una sola raíz, Jacob Black.

-¿ Perdona?

Dijo mientras sonreía burlón.

- Perdonado.

Le rematé.

- Ahora verás.

Y dicho y echo, se lanzó hacia mí y comenzamos a jugar como niños. Yo gritaba mientras reía.

- Reniega lo dicho.

Me exigió por décimo octava vez, y de no haber sido porque me dolían los pulmones de tanto reir y gritar, hubiera continuado con mi propia testarudez.

-¡Lo retiro!

Acordé.

- ¿Y asumes que he ganado?

- Lo asumo.

Dicho esto, ambos seguimos riendo, y nos despedimos con un abrazo. Nadie de mi familia se había dedicado a espiarnos , ya que les había informado de cómo era Jacob conmigo, y aunque no les agradó mucho la idea, me dejaron disfrutar de mi primera amistad. Al que menos agrado le hizo fue a Edward.

Y fue en él en quien pensé cuando tuve carta blanca para poder ser libre, en unos días volvería a quedar con Jacob en La Push, había conseguido el permiso de la manada ante las victorias de nuestra apuesta. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en como hablar con Edward.

Cuando Jake se marchó porque debía volver pronto para relevar en la vigilancia de la tribu, yo me quedé en los límites , hasta que un borrón salió corriendo a gran velocidad entre los árboles.

No lo pensé dos veces y le seguí, pude sentir su efluvio , ahora que me daba cuenta, él siempre estaba allí donde yo me encontraba con Jacob, por él me sentía en casa, su olor era mi hogar, reconozco que soy una adica a él. ¿Qué ha hecho siempre aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿y… por qué se va sin decir nada?

Corría tras él, hasta que llegué a un claro donde el sol se posaba de manera especial y las flores adquirían un brillo especial. Decir que era hermoso, era decir poco, era completamente distinto a mi adorada cascada, de aspecto antiguo y rocoso, pero a la vez tan mía y de mi padre. Este lugar era todo lo contrario , era puro color y luminosidad y no me pasó por alto verlo a él , brillando sobre una roca, mirando hacia el horizonte y haciendo que el lugar fuera aun más hermoso solo por el hecho de que él se encontraba allí, en mi nuevo lugar mágico.

Llegué hasta él, en ningún momento cambió su postura por mi presencia, y debía de saber que estaba allí, ya que los latidos de mi joven y enamorado corazón me delataban ante el fino sentido de la audición de la luz de mi vida.

- ¿ Edward?

Le llamé, pero él no se inmutó.

- Edward mírame.

Le rogué, más no hubo respuesta alguna.

- Si oye, lo siento yo, sé todo el daño que te he hecho, te juró que yo no…

No pude continuar , ya que el echo de que él no me mirara, de que estuviera tan cerca de mí y no pudiera verle sus hermosos ojos dorados y sintiera de alguna manera, rechazo de su parte, me torturaba como la noche tortura al sol. De pronto una lágrima salió , y el olor a sal hizo que él abriera los ojos y me mirara.

- No llores, no llores por mí y no te disculpes, después del daño que yo te he hecho a ti. Lamento haberte estado espiando.

- No, no tienes que… espera ¿has dicho espiándome?

No podía creerlo, no me molestaba , ya que con él me sentía en casa, pero me sorprendía.

- No sabes cuanto lo lamento, debería haberte dejado a solas con tú…

Dijo y no pudo continuar.

- ¿ Con mi qué?

Me miró, pero no me respondió aunque su mirada apesadumbrada me dio a entender lo que él creía y a lo cual me embalé en negar.

- Jacob es solo mi amigo.

Él me miró con un pequeño matiz de brillo nuevamente en sus ojos.

- Debería alejarme de ti.

Anunció dejándome en shok.

- ¡No! ¿ Por qué , por qué dices eso?

- No debería sentir lo que siento Bella.

Él respondió sin pensar , y fue su reacción lo que me hizo darme cuanta de ello.

- ¡He de irme!

Dijo a la vez que se alejaba de mí.

- ¡No!

Le rebatí a la vez que alcanzaba su velocidad y le tiraba de la mano, haciendo que un nuevo sentimiento me atravesara.

- ¿Cómo me quieres , Edward?

Él me miró con pesar.

- Si tú sentimientos crees indebido, te confieso que el mío tampoco es inocente.

Él pareció ver una nueva perspectiva , una nueva posibilidad.

- Bella yo… yo te amo.

Reconoció, y me dejó sin habla. Sentí como intentó desvanecerse de mi agarre y antes de que partiera nuevamente, me confesé ante él.

- Te amo Edward.

El frenó en seco.

- Te amo desde él primer día,

Te amo con razón, te amo

Y te amaré toda mi vida, a ti

Mi primer y único amor.

Dije dejando volar las palabras, me hubiera sentido estúpida, de no ser porque había algo que me impedía sentirme así, mis sentimientos en esas palabras.

De repente , él se estacionó frente a mí.

- Te amo y te amaré a ti,

Aunque duela mi sentir,

Sin duda, cualquier

Dolor es medicina ,

Cuando es amor lo que

Mi corazón siente por ti,

Doctora que revivió

El alma pesada por mi

Hasta ahora, eterna condena.

De verdad, que bonito es el amor, debéis dejaros llevar por el amor para ver esos versos románticos. ¿Merezco reviews? Pliss espero que sí. Ahora ,¿que harán? ¿confesarán o esconderán? ¿podrá algo cambiar el destino de la nueva pareja? Apuesto a que creéis que el fic está en su fase media , pero me complace informaos de que, está solo en su principio, os aseguró que de treinta capítulos pasa de seguro, espero que no os canséis de nuestra historia, y os prometo no dejar que eso pase. ESPERO REVIEWS ,PLISS!. Os adora, vuestra Rocesme.


	16. Nuevo comienzo

Chicos, siento decíos que casi no actualizo hasta la semana que viene, pero necesito tanto vuestro apoyo como ya os hhe dicho en la actualización de Primeros años de nuestra nueva vida, que como sabéis son los momentos de la infancia de Bella en esta historia, que me he convencido a mi misma de ignorar el cansancio he introducirme en mi mundo personal, en el cual solo existimos nosotros y esta historia. Os adelanto que con suerte este capítulo será muy largo e intenso, no esperaba que esto ocurriera tan pronto, pero viendo que la relación ya es un hecho, lo necesito hacer, sé que me mataréis y me diréis de todo menos GRACIAS, pero pensad en todo lo que esto acarreará y sobre todo, especulad el ¿POR QUÉ?

.

Me sentía angustiado, esta semana estaba siendo un completo infierno, Bella había tenido que acertar la condición de los perros y ahora se encontraba por último día con el que se estaba convirtiendo en su amigo, incluso más que yo, con la excepción de que yo aun no lo había conseguido. La misma noche en la cual la familia me dio el visto bueno, Carlisle y Jasper fueron a reunirse con los lobos, y tal como me esperaba, la charla no llevó a nada bueno, desde mi punto de vista. Y para colmo de males, dos días después ,Jasper me acompañaba dando un paseo en plena noche, sabía cuales eran sus intensiones, y he de admitir que no me agradaba la idea. Jasper me había torturado de todas las maneras posibles intentando que confesara usando su don, mandando olas de verdad, pero yo me mantuve firme, y en su pregunta de…

-¿Por qué siento emociones amorosas hacia mi hija?

Yo le respondí con un sincero:

-Porque de verdad la admiro mucho y he aprendido mientras estaba solo a aceptarla, y a pensar en ella cada día, y por otra parte , no sé, es extraño lo que siento por ella, nunca lo había sentido antes.

A el no le pareció gustar mi respuesta, ya que siguió con el tema.

-¿ Es amor?

Preguntó suspicaz.

- No lo sé ,Jasper.

Le respondí de igual.

-Si así es, Edward, da por echo que tus horas aquí estarán contadas.

- No te preocupes Jasper, no era nada mal.

Y en parte no mentí, porque aunque sabía que mi amor no sería jamás aprobado por los que serían mis suegros, sabía que lo mío hacia Bella era real , sano y puro, nunca la dañaría, y con eso me bastaba para asegurar que no haría ningún mal.

Él pareció serenarse y en silencio llegamos a la casa, en la cual cada quien se fue por su lado, y yo me quedé pensativo imaginando que posibilidades tenía yo de mantener una relación con Bella y que haría para poderla vivir, la respuesta era clara "mentir".

Mi angustia ahora era causada por la necesidad que sentía de estar con Bella, necesitaba verla, y me torturaba por dentro el no saber que estaría diciéndole el perro en su último día, con mala suerte para mí, el muy animal habría conseguido el permiso para estar con Bella por la Push libremente. El echo de que Alice no pudiera ver nada de cuando Bella estaba con él, tampoco me era de mucha ayuda, con lo cual opté por lo más sensato para mí, dejándome llevar por el egoísmo, decidí ir a verla a escondidas.

Salí por la ventana de mi habitación diciendo que iría a cazar, Alice no podría ver que iba a estar cerca de Bella, con lo cual la mentira transcurrió a la perfección.

Cuando llegué lo suficientemente como para verla, ella estaba riendo con él y para colmo se abrazaron. Me sentía como un imbécil , yo nunca podría ser para ella, porque ella simplemente era mil veces superior a mi, pero por otra parte, me torturaban los celos y sobre todo, que fuera nada más ni nada menos que Jacob Black. Iba a marcharme, pero algo me detuve, necesitaba quedarme hasta el final y eso requería un fuerte dolor en mi alma, pero a la vez seguía siendo verla mi necesidad.

Al fin, ella se quedó sola y yo tuve el valor de salir acongojado de mi escondite. Con lo que no conté fue con que me viera.

Corrió tras de mí hasta que llegamos a un hermoso prado, a fin de cuentas ella me vio, no tendría otra opción que responder a sus preguntas.

Me llamó cuando llegó a mi lado, pero no le hice caso, estaba deleitándome con su olor, su sola presencia ya era todo un regalo para mí. No fue hasta que comenzó a llorar , cuando comprendí y recordé sus palabras; ella se sentía culpable, por algo que ella no había hecho, si no yo.

Me disculpé con ella y descuidadamente me descubrí a mi mismo de todas las maneras posibles, pero en un intento de huida causada por cobardía, ella dijo las palabras que cambiaron mi vida.

- Te amo Edward.

Dijo, y yo no pude más que corresponderla.

Pov. Bella.

Ambos nos mirábamos el uno al otro, era el ser más perfecto del mundo. Nos sonreímos y nos encontramos inmersos en nuestro propio mundo, en nuestro propio castillo, en nuestra nueva realidad.

Cuando llegamos a casa nadie sospechó nada, habíamos acordado no decirles nada y aprovechar mi don de evitar al de Alice , para hablar y enamorarnos aun más si era posible con palabras , haciendo que todos creyeran que yo aun me encontraba con Jacob.

Mi frustración iba en aumento con cada segundo, Jasper me miraba evaluándome al igual que el resto, y yo, luchando , esquivando y engañando completamente a mi familia y a sus dones. Desde aquel día, Edward y yo no habíamos vuelto a estar solos, pero nos reconfortaba el saber lo que ambos sentíamos y que éramos correspondidos.

Por suerte o por desgracia esta misma mañana comenzaba el instituto nuevamente. Por suerte: estaría con Edward como amigos ante ojos de mi familia, ya que compartíamos para desgana de Jasper algunas cuantas clases y con ello podríamos aunque fuera conversar. Por otro lado estaba la desgracia: chicas que mirarían pícaras al nuevo Cullen, al hermoso Edward y único soltero de la familia.

Ese solo pensamiento me producía una fuerte punzada de celos y terminé de arreglarme el cabello con una expresión malhumorada en el rostro.

Bajé a la cocina a por mi desayuno. En ella se encontraban: Esme, Carlisle y Emmett.

- Vaya , vaya, parece que alguien hoy tiene un mal día.

Dije el muy sutil de mi padre.

- Hija, ¿ te ocurre algo?

Me preguntó Carlisle y por un momento por mi mente pasó la peor y a la vez más acertada contestación. Sí , la verdad es que estoy frustrada de solo pensar que miles de chicas intentarán algo más con Edward delante de mis narices y no podré decirles tranquilamente " es mío" , por dos motivos, mi familia mataría a Edward y a mi me atarían a sus espaldas todo el día variando de uno a otro como castigo, y la segunda, no habría ni un alma que me creyera exceptuando a Edward. Por ello, opté por el camino fácil.

- No me hace ilusión ir al instituto, además , hoy tengo mala cara.

Les respondí como si nada, gracias al cielo que el detective Jasper no se encontraba presente para analizar mi conducta. Aunque no me creyeron mucho, lo dejaron pasar. Todo cambió cuando por el umbral de la puerta entró nada más y nada menos que la razón de mi existencia.

- ¡ Buenos días!

Dijo felizmente a todos, aunque podía ver que por el rabillo del ojo , solo me observaba a mí.

- Unos contentos y otros amargados, que dura es la vida , verdad Bellita, hijita mía.

Dijo el bruto de Emmett, quien parecía que este curso me analizaría junto con el profesional en la materia.

- ¿ Algún motiva para no estarlo ?

Preguntó dirigiéndose hacia mí, con mirada inquisitiva.

- No en cierto modo.

Él no pareció muy convencido, pero no varió su postura y con una sonrisa ladina me dijo.

- No creo que haya muchos motivos para no estar contento ante este nuevo día para todos.

Dijo con doble sentido.

- Edward, ¿luego soy yo la loca? Sabes cuantas veces hemos ido al instituto y cursado el mismo curso? Treinta, treinta veces ni más ni menos, no creo que eso se considere novedad.

Dijo Alice entrando en el comedor entrelazada a la mano de Jasper.

- Cada día es distinto familia, siempre es un nuevo comienzo.

Dijo igual Edward, a mí me hacía feliz verlo a él así, en cierto modo, su felicidad la sentía mía, si las cosas él creía que marcharían bien ¿por qué discutirle?

- Ha hablado Dalai Lama.

Dijo Rossie incorporándose a la tarea de romper el encanto. La conversación no pasó de ahí, pero desgraciadamente los buenos días, fue lo contrario. Me vi en medio de un coro de besos en la frente de "buenos días", y no es que me molestase nuevamente, pero yo quería otro y ninguno de ellos era donde yo quería ni de quien quería.

Nos marchamos por grupos: chicos en el Jeeps y chicas en el BMW.

Al llegar fuimos como siempre el centro de atención, y para colmo de males, empezó mi condena.

- ¿ Ves a ese de ahí?

- Es guapísimo.

- ¿Quién será?

- Está con los Cullen.

-¿ Es uno de ellos?

- ¿Será soltero?

Esas eran unas de las muchas preguntas que los estudiantes se estaban haciendo tanto mental como oralmente. Opté por confiar en mí misma y dejarme de celos e infantilismo , con una ayuda un tanto cobarde, mi don de repelar los pensamientos.

Las clases pasaron lentas. A primera: estuve sola, a segunda: estuve con Alice, a tercera: sola , cuarta : sola , hasta que en la quinta alguien se compadeció de mí y me trajo de vuelta a mi ángel.

La última clase fue la peor, en ves de pasar lenta pasó enseguida. Entre risillas de ambos ; silenciosas por la presencia del maestro y las posibles habladurías de los alumnos, las miradas, … sonó la sirena de salida.

El resto del día pasó igual, sin complicaciones, pero sí con muchas ganas de volver a repetir cualquier momento con Edward. En la cafetería habíamos estado conversando delante de la familia sobre un trabajo que tendríamos que hacer en parejas y cosas del estilo. Algo era algo cuando lo único que pedía era al menos el escuchar su voz acorde con la mía.

Cuando podíamos Edward y yo, poníamos como excusa algún trabajo para pasar más tiempo juntos en casa, tiempo el cual más que para trabajar aprovechábamos para escribirnos en los cuadernos notitas de amor. Podría resultar estúpido, pero para nosotros, era el único método de contacto que podíamos mantener como enamorados sin que nadie sospechara o preguntara.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas y las semanas al mes.

La última vez que quedé con Jake fue hacía dos semanas, aun no habíamos podido ir a la Push para pasear por la playa, ya que el tiempo no colaboraba mucho, se mantenía extremadamente lluvioso y a veces incluso nevaba. Pero esta misma tarde iría con él a dar un paseo por los alrededores de su casa, según él, quería enseñarme algo. Alice había predicho que mi profesor de última hora y casualidad que impartía la clase que mantenía con Edward, faltaría a causa de un fuerte resfriado, con lo cual , dediqué toda la semana a que me permitieran salir del instituto con Edward en su coche y así no tener que esperar a que ellos saliesen. Los primeros días, la respuesta fue clara:

NI EN SUEÑOS.

A la media semana surgió el:

TAL VEZ.

Y por último , se dignó a hacer presencia el:

ESTÁ BIEN.

Así que ahora me encontraba con Edward saliendo del instituto en silencio, hasta llegar lo bastante lejos como para que mi familia no nos escuchara.

- ¡Te quiero!

Dijimos los dos a la vez después de una distancia considerable.

- Te he echado de menos.

Comenzó él.

- Lo mismo digo.

Le confesé apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Confesó él.

- Lo sé, no veía el momento de cuando iba a haber un poquito de tiempo para nosotros.

- ¿ A donde quieres ir?

Me preguntó feliz. Habíamos acordado decirles que iría a casa de Jake desde que saliera del instituto, para explicar que no me pudiese Alice ver, pero en realidad, no llegaría a casa de Jake hasta las cinco o seis, desde las dos, el momento sería de Edward y mío.

- ¿ Qué tenías pensado?

-¿ Tal vez: un almuerzo en algún restaurante; algo caliente, una película en el cine y con suerte, al salir de la Push , un paseo por el bosque?

- Suena genial.

Dije ilusionada, ya era hora de tener nuestro día como pareja.

Fuimos a una ciudad algo lejana a Forks , para que no nos reconociera nadie, vimos una hermosa película romántica y el tiempo voló como cada vez que estaba con él. Sentí con toda mi alma el tener que separarme de él.

Íbamos llegando a la Push , por la expresión de Edward, supe que él tampoco quería decirle adiós poco a poco a este día.

- No quiero ir.

Le dije, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho en el interior del coche, mientras esperábamos a que Jacob llegara.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas amor, pero te lo pasarás bien, además, estoy convencido de que nuestro día no ha terminado , aun nos queda nuestro paseo.

Sonreí inconscientemente al imaginar un solo segundo más con Edward.

- Aun así te echaré de menos.

- Y yo a ti, mi amor.

- ¿ Puedo pedirte algo?

- Cualquier cosa será tuya ,mi vida.

- Quiero que este día pueda recordarlo como el día de nuestro primer beso.

Él se sorprendió, pero tampoco rechazó la idea, y con un suave movimiento de muñeca, me elevó el rostro y me perdí en sus ojos, hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos, creando una nueva conexión. El beso no fue ni apasionado ni fogoso, pero sí lleno de amor y deseo. Ninguno quería acabar, pero mi enemigo personal que en este momento era el destino, colocó a Jacob justo en el momento equivocado. Tocó en la ventanilla blindada del Volvo y ambos nos sobresaltamos.

- ¡ Bella, sal tengo prisa!

Miré a Edward haciéndole saber mis ganas de más, y por mi mente apareció el posterior paseo. Le sonreí, y el captó el mensaje devolviéndome la sonrisa. Me armé de valor, y antes de salir a velocidad vampírica, le dí un leve beso en los labios.

- Woooo, ¿ así que ahí está tu parte vampírica a la luz?

Dijo chistoso Jacob, ante la nueva carrera que había realizado ante sus ojos.

- Bienvenido a mi actitud diaria Jacob Black.

Le contesté con ironía.

- Espero que seas tan rápida como para llegar antes que yo al garaje de mi casa.

Dijo competitivo.

- Acepto.

- ¡Ahora!

Echó a correr, momento que yo aproveché para voltear y clavar mi vista en el coche y con una sonrisa, localizar su silueta dentro y despedirme con la mano, antes de partir.

Legué pocos segundos después que Jake, estaba agotada.

- A fin de cuentas no eres tan rápida , nena.

Reconoció burlón, recargado en la pared del garaje.

- A fin de cuentas, eres tú el tramposo.

- Está bien, yo también lo acepto, ven.

Dijo guiándome hasta el interior.

- ¿ Qué es lo que tengo que ver dentro de un garaje Jacob?

Le cuestioné sorprendida.

- Ya lo verás.

De repente, destapó dos motos enormes, de aspecto oxidado y roto.

- ¿ Qué hace eso aquí?

-¡ Las voy arreglar!

Dijo muy convencido de sí mismo, con lo cual , yo empecé a reír, había más posibilidades de que Rosalie arañara su coche antes de que eso tuviera alguna posibilidad de reparo.

- ¡Ya lo verás!

- ¿ Es eso una apuesta?

- En toda regla.

Con eso pasé la tarde con Jacob, riendo e intentando arreglar a las chatarras a las que yo misma llamé " causa perdida 1 y causa perdida 2" con lo que me ganaba una mirada envenenada de Jacob, y él, una sonrisa angelical de mi parte.

Jake se quedó cuidando de Billy, su padre, no me pudo acompañar, de todas las maneras, yo ya en poco tiempo, había aprendido como salir de la Push.

Al salir, Edward se encontraba sombrío y con una mirada que no logré adivinar.

- ¿ Edward, estás bien?

Le pregunté rápidamente junto a él, pero él puso algo de distancia.

- Sígueme, debemos hablar.

- ¿ De qué?

Le pregunté, me estaba asustando su comportamiento.

- Solo hazme caso.

Le seguí, hasta que estuve bastante lejos del territorio de los lobos y del de mi familia. Frenó, y yo hice lo mismo por detrás.

- ¿Qué…?

Iba a volver a preguntarle, se suponía que iría de caza, pero sus ojos en lugar de dorados eran negros, de un intenso negro como el pasado que vi de cuando se enteró de mi futura existencia. Ese recuerdo hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

- Me voy , Bella.

Dijo, y con eso sentí que algo en mí se rompía, sentí un pequeño vacío.

- ¿ Por qué?

Le pregunté con voz ahogada.

- Asuntos personales.

Se limitó a responder.

- Pero yo…

- Tú nada Bella.

- ¿ Qué les diré a mis padres?

Eso no es un problema, ellos no saben nada.

- Al menos debería de decirles que me iré por algún tiempo.

Le dije sin poder ocultar mi dolor.

- ¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte, tú te quedarás aquí, este es tu sitio!

Me dijo ferozmente mientras sus ojos adquirían rudeza.

- Tú no puedes irte, yo te amo Edward, donde tú estés, ese será mi sitio.

Le dije, sabía que mi lugar estaba a su lado, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a abandonar a mis padres, ellos al menos deberían saberlo y optar por aceptar nuestra relación y venir con nosotros o perderme.

- Ese es el problema Bella, yo no te correspondo.

Me dijo fijando sus ojos en algún punto de mí. Con eso solo lo entendí todo y me sentí morir, quería morir.

- ¿ Entonces… por qué?

- ¡ Era un juego Bella me resultaba divertido ver como era la chica extraña de la tienda que resultó ser el mayor monstruo en persona, eres abominable Bella, y si no fuera porque tus padres no ven más haya de que eres su sangre que ellos aun mantienen pero congelada, no serías nada, no serías nadie, ellos no ven más que eso , entiéndelo y no les haga pasar el calvario de ver a su carne rota!

Dijo, una parte de mi me decía que no era posible lo que decía, que nada era verdad, pero el tono de su voz sonaba tan cierto que hasta de las únicas personas en las que confiaba , en mis padres, me hacía dudar.

- Odiós Bella.

Dijo antes de desaparecer. Caí al piso, algo me impedía respirar, sentía mi garganta encogida y mis lágrimas se habían convertido en manantiales, me dolía el interior, sentía un vacío inmenso en todo mi cuerpo. Me levanté y le intenté seguir , pero lo único que encontré fue un acantilado.

Era de noche y gracias a mi vista podía jurar que no había nadie cerca, pero yo tampoco me encontraba en condiciones como para confiar en mis sentidos. No podría sobrevivir, no tenía a la persona que amaba, a la que sentí conocer desde esa tarde en la tienda de discos y tampoco podría sentir no ser una carga para mis padres, iba a saltar al acantilado y quitarles a todos la carga que yo significaba. Antes de saltar recordé todos los momentos de mi vida, haciendo énfasis en toda mi infancia, y concluí mis recuerdos con la imagen de Edward y mi nombre: Bella, pero de repente alguien me cogió por la cintura y me arrastró hacía atrás.

- ¡Bella!

Dijo mi nombre alguien a quien no llegué a reconocer por el sonido brusco y acelerado de su voz, pero sentí un olor que me resultó familiar, aun así no era el suyo, pero si era más conocido con diferencia ¿ quien?

No pude pensar con claridad, un vació se abrió paso a través de mi garganta y en un alarido lastimero hizo resonar el lugar, antes de sentir una ola de calma y sumirme en la inconciencia.

LO SÉ, ME QUIEREN MATAR, PERO YA OS DIJE, ESTA ES LA PRIMERA DOSIS QUE ACCIÓN QUE TENÍA PLANEADA DESDE HACE AÑOS, ES COMO UNA ESPECIE DE LUNA NUEVA ESPECIAL, PERO OS ASEGURÓ QUE PODÉIS VER LOS CAMBIOS , AQUÍ BELLA NO ESTÁ SOLA, TIENE A LOS CULLEN QUE SON SUS PADRES A LOS QUE CREE HABER DESTROZADO CON SU EXISTENCIA ¿IMAGINÁIS TODO LO QUE LES PROVOCARÁN LAS PALABRAS DE EDWARD SI SE ENTERAN, Y AUN MÁS SI CONOCEN DE SU CORTA RELACIÓN? Y OTRA COSA ¿ QUÉ HIZO A EDWARD HACER ESO? PLISS REVIEWS Y VED EN ESTO ESA DOSIS DE INTERÉS QUE ESTOY INTENTADO CREAR PARA QUE ME DEJÉIS VUESTROS REVIEWS, NO SEÁIS MUY DUROS, YA SABÉIS DE MI SEMANA Y GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS. LOS NECESITO. OS ADORA Y ESPERA QUE VEÁIS LA INTRIGA, VUESTRA ROCESME.


	17. Bajo otro río

Chicos, de veras que estoy muy disgustada, estoy pensando incluso en borrar la historia y empezarla de nuevo. En estos momentos estoy debilitada a causa de mareos y fuertes dolores de cabeza, pero aun así , aquí estoy actualizando esta historia porque la amo. Mi problema viene como causa de los reviews , `pensaba incluso no actualizar en esta semana, pero hay algo que me impide hacerlo y no sé que es, como dijo una escritora de esta misma página a la cual soy devota, no es la cantidad de comentarios lo que importa, sino la inseguridad que te crea el no saber lo que tus lectores piensan. Espero que mis pensamientos de un nuevo comienzo sean eliminados con vuestra ayuda. Mil besos. Rocesme.

NOTA: El capítulo será más corto como causa de mis mareos.

Pov. Bella.

Me sentía sola y algo me impedía respirar, no era una sensación real para aquellos que me rodeaban , pero sí lo suficientemente real como para sentirla.

Estaba en medio de un acantilado poniendo fin a mi tortura , pero unos brazos severos me apartaron de mi destino y libertad , aferrándome fieramente este mundo de dolor y sacrificio.

Podía sentir como mis párpados luchaban por mantenerse cerraros y por una vez estuve de acuerdo con la decisión que mi cuerpo estaba tomando. No quería enfrentar a aquellos que me llamaban , por muy insistentes que fueran sus intentos por arrebatarme mi estado de soledad interior. Escuchaba su conversación y a mi misma sollozando , no quería parecer débil, pero el llanto se había convertido en necesidad y no lo pedía controlar, aunque tampoco trabajaba en ello.

- Bella cariño, tranquila.

Escuchaba la voz que creía conocer como la de Rosalie.

- No puedo ver nada, no vi nada, no se que es lo que le ocurrió.

Decía Alice, quien por su voz al igual que la de Rosalie se encontraba frustrada y complementada por la desesperación, no era una costumbre para ella ver todo negro.

- ¿ Cielo , puedes oírme?

Preguntó esta vez Esme.

Después de un sepulcral silencio, Carlisle habló.

- Creo que Bella está más o menos consciente, pero mientras ella no esté dispuesta a despertar, es imposible que lo consigamos.

- Y qué propones ¿que la dejemos así? ,¡ eso es imposible Carlisle, ha de despertar y decirnos el porque de que casi se suicidara!

Dijo un muy alterado Emmett, nunca le había hablado así a Carlisle y el resto pareció notarlo ya que Rosalie se apresuró en relajarlo.

- Emmett, tranquilízate, recuerda que Bella está muy afectada y sobre todo que posee el don de Jasper , por lo tanto imagina como ha de estar ella ya viendo como está él.

Habló una convencida Rosalie, pero yo ya no sentía nada, las emociones a mi alrededor eran prácticamente desconocidas para mí, mi don se mantenía presente, pero yo ya no era conciente de él y si utilidad, aunque funcionara por si solo, únicamente podía conocer las mías, que para colmo no eran pocas.

- Jasper sigue fuera.

Comunicó de repente Alice.

- Ha de estar pasándolo mil veces peor que todos nosotros, eso es lo que debemos de recordar, si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Bella abría saltado, no ha de ser fácil arrebatar a una hija de la muerte , ya que ese es un recuerdo doloroso y por no hablar de que está lidiando con sus emociones , las nuestras y…

- Las de ella.

Concluyó Esme por Carlisle.

Me sentía culpable por ellos, pero no sentía la fortaleza que necesitaba como para enfrentarlos después de sus palabras y mucho menos para contarles lo ocurrido , como pensaba que hiciera mi querido padre Emmett, yo simplemente estaba inmersa en mi propio mundo, consciente de lo que pasaba en el mundo ajeno. No podía decir su nombre, resonaba en mi cabeza , pero no podía emitirlo a través de mi voz, no alcanzaba a salir por medio de mis labios que llegaron a deleitarse de los suyos, el solo recuerdo hizo que sintiera como si cien mil agujas presionaran mi vientre y que mi espalda de arquera.

El gesto fue notado por todos los presentes.

- ¿ Por qué actuará así, que será lo que pasa por su mente?

Dijo de repente Carlisle en voz alta.

- Si al menos Edward estuviera aquí podría decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió.

¡Edward, Edward, Edward!

Un fuerte sollozó desgarró mi pecho y al igual me provocó que me removiera en los brazos de Rosalie.

- ¡ Bella!

Escuché más próxima la voz de Alice, pero no era conciente de mis actos , mi alma se encontraba dominada por mi cuerpo.

- ¡Jasper, por favor!

De pronto, una sensación de paz me llenó y volví a mi mundo personal, esta vez, ajena a todo mi alrededor.

NARRADOR EXTERNO.

- ¿ Qué ocurrió para que se pusiera así?

Preguntó Jasper tragando para sí las emociones propias y las de su hija, lo cual provocó que se sintiera cansado y pesado, acabando por sentirse en el gran sillón individual de la sala Cullen.

- No sé exactamente , estábamos únicamente acordando que si Edward estuviera aquí sabríamos que fue lo que le ocurrió y ella sin más comenzó así.

Dijo Alice.

- Hay está el problema.

Aclaró el Tejano, en un gruñido a causa de su estado emocional.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir?

Le rugió Emmett a modo de pregunta.

- Edward es su problema.

Comprendió oralmente la rubia de la sala.

Ante eso Alice comenzó a buscar en el futuro de Edward, Esme a sollozar por lo bajo ante el estado de su hija y la acusación hacia su hijo, Carlisle se mantuvo firme pero dolorido como causa de la culpabilidad de su hijo, Rosalie se aferró al cuerpo de Bella para serenarse , Jasper lidiaba con los ánimos y no más podía por ahora maldecir al desgraciado que llamaba su hermano y… Emmett, desapareció de la sala.

Emmett se encontraba solo en la parte más alejada del río , con su semblante bañado en la furia y su cuerpo inyectado en una expresión aterradora, con su teléfono en mano y esperando por hablar o más bien interrogar e insultar a aquel a quien le tendió la mano y casi le arrebata a su mayor tesoro; su hija.

El teléfono daba su primera, segunda y tercera llamada, más nadie contestaba. Una segunda vez más lo intentó conforme aumentaba su furia otra vez más se marcaba la señal: primera, segunda , tercera, con ninguna respuesta. Emmett no pudo soportarlo más y el teléfono desapareció reduciéndose a mil pedazos y esparciendo los restos contra un árbol que poco después junto con otros tres fue derribado.

En otra parte del mundo, concretamente en Alaska, allí Edward se encontraba, junto a la orilla de otro río y bajo la sombra de la Luna, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido y mirando la pantalla de su teléfono que daba la llamada de Emmett. Él tenía claro que no le iba a contestar y que ese aparato estaría infestado en poco tiempo de llamadas y mensajes de odio , con lo cual cogió el móvil y lo destruyó bajo el agua.

- ¡Hola mi amor, ya estás aquí!

Le dijo esa voz con suma felicidad.

- Hola Tanya.

Dijo él con nula muestra de entusiasmo, pero con eso a ella le bastaba, y con un beso inyectado en pasión ella ocupó sus labios , mientras que él le correspondía aceptando que aquello era y sería su realidad y que lo hacía por sus razones.

¡REVIEWS! PLISS.


	18. Desacuerdo

POV. BELLA.

Irremediablemente había tenido que despertar de la burbuja en la que sola me encontraba para encontrarme con su ausencia allá donde mirara.

Emmett y Jasper estaban pendientes de mí a cada segundo y me hacía sentir oprimida , pero no tenía fuerzas para mostrar resistencia.

Todas las noches cuando por fin conseguía conciliar el sueño por poco tiempo , soñaba con él , oía su voz , pero de repente aparecía una chica rubia y hermosa que respondía al nombre de Tanya y con eso me despertaba jadeante.

Seguía teniendo esa sensación en mi garganta que me oprimía y me helaba el cuerpo. La frustración cada vez era mayor y para colmo a parte de sentir, sufrir y llorar cuando podía bajo el chorro de la ducha a sabiendas de que alguien me escoltaba de alguna manera a través de la puerta, no lo podía remediar y me dejaba llevar, convirtiéndose mis sollozos en un fiero llanto y semejándose al agua al surcar el río.

Desde que desperté habían intentado hablar conmigo , pero decidieron dejarlo después de ver mis reacciones. Podía ver en sus ojos unas capaz de dolor, que yo misma me esforzaba en eliminar recibiéndolas como propias y por lo tanto, finalmente me aproximaba más a la inconciencia de lo que ocurría en mi entorno.

Muchos eran los llantos y las ganas de acabar con lo que dejé sin concluir en el acantilado, había ideado planes, pero severas y a la vez sufridas mirados por parte de Alice me hacían desistir rápidamente. Habíamos dejado de ir al instituto y ya no hablaba ni siquiera con Jacob, agradecía inmensamente la excusa que Carlisle hubiera usado para explicar y permitir que nos mantuviéramos ajenos a la secundaria , no podría soportar entrar en el comedor y no encontrarme con sus ojos y su sonrisa, su pelo desordenado y su media sonrisa.

- ¿Bella?

Me llamó Esme tras la puerta del baño, no me había percatado de hasta que punto había sido audible mi llanto.

- Estoy bien.

Mentí con voz entrecortada ya que ella y el resto de la familia podría oírme perfectamente con solo un leve susurro.

- Está bien, no tardes, debemos hablar contigo.

Me dijo resignada.

Sin ganas de enfrentarme a una discusión asegurada, me dejé caer en la ducha. Me arrodillé, me envolví y me abracé a mi misma, sus palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza como si en ella estuvieran impresas "eras una carga para ellos" era la conclusión que me había dejado, llorando suavemente mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre mí acompañando a mis lágrimas.

Todo cambió cuando me atacó una visión.

VISIÓN.

Iba bajando por las escaleras del salón, no me llegaba a ver ya que veía tras mis ojos, como era costumbre en mis visiones.

- Bella cielo, que bien que llegas, siéntate.

Me dijo dulcemente Rosalie, era en situaciones como estas en las cuales dudaba de sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Preguntó de repente Carlisle haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en mí. Viendo que me mantenía inmóvil y con el semblante impreso en la duda, lo dejó pasar. Se apartó el pelo hacia atrás y habló.

- Veras Bella, esto está yendo demasiado lejos y… no queremos que dure más tiempo.

No sabía a donde quería llegar y Alice se apresuró en aproximarse a mí y cogerme del rostro.

- Nos vamos de Forks cielo, con los Denali: Carmen, Irina , Tanya…

Fin de la visión.

Ese nombre, Tanya, era el nombre de la chica que aparecía en mis sueños, ¿sería posible que…? No , era una insensatez pensar eso. Me resigné en apresurarme a bajar, estaba dispuesta a defender mi postura y por nada del mundo me iría de Forks. Armándome de valor sequé mi cuerpo y abandoné mis lágrimas por un tiempo, sabía que lo que se avecinaba no sería nada bueno, estaba preparada para elegir e incluso para acabar con sus farsas.

Este capítulo ha sido corto , lo sé, es para que veáis en que girará el próximo capítulo. En el veremos muchas discusiones y cosas que nos descolocarán, espero que estéis ansiosos por ver todo lo que hará Bella. Los posteriores seis capítulos serán bastante "moviditos". Si queréis una temprana actualización, ya sabéis, solo hay que pedirlo con un reviews.

He publicado una nueva historia "you are my light, I hope you" , os prometo que no os decepcionará , dadle una oportunidad y leedla.

Por otra parte, esta vez soy yo quien os hace una petición, soy enamorada de las nacionalidades y he comprobado que esta historia es seguida por Ingleses, Franceses, Alemanes , Italianos, … entre otros(lamento no poder poneos a todos) y me haría especial ilusión un reviews en vuestro idioma nativo. Me gustaría tener un jersey que pusiera I LOVE LONDON, ROMA, PARIS, GERMAN; pero aun no lo he encontrado.

¡Plisss hacedme ese caprichito, mil besos!

Para: México, España, Argentina, Cuba , Colombia, Venezuela, Estados Unidos, China,…

¡REVIEWS LOVE/INTERNATIONAL LOVE!


	19. Mi muerte

De veras, he estado a punto de no actualizar hasta dentro de 2 semanas, en el anterior capítulo me llevé un gran palo, de los más de 250 lectores del capi solo me comentasteis 4, de verdad que eso deprime. Por favor solo os pido un comentario.

Este capi os lo dedico a mis queridas: Cintygise, kanna, Maryrozy y Gery02.

Mil besos, espero que os guste y pliss…¡comenten!

Pov. Bella.

Una furia se estaba apoderando de mi pecho, el dolor seguía presente pero compartido por la furia. ¡Como se atrevían a mentirme y encima a alejarme de mi casa! En este lugar me había criado, había conocido el amor y el desamor , la verdad y había vivido todos los días la mentira.

Bajaba las escaleras con paso firme, no estaba dispuesta a ocultar más, si la situación lo requería estaba dispuesta a confesarles que sabía la verdad.

- Bella cielo, que bien que llegaste, siéntate.

Mi visión no fallaba y eso me enfurecía más. Jasper me miró de reojo con la mirada incierta como causa de mi nuevo estado, él , quien yo siempre quise con locura , el padre que siempre era cauto pero que a la vez estaba ahí. Le aparté la mirada temiendo echarme a llorar y a parte de la furia hacia ellos también tenerla conmigo misma por haberme mostrado débil ante ellos.

- Mi respuesta es un rotundo no.

Anuncié sin más, ya sabía toda la palabrería que venía a continuación. Todos me miraron confusos, menos Alice, quien al yo tener su mismo don, tenía cierta noción de que esto podría pasar.

- Bella, por favor, es por tu bien.

Me dijo con mirada dolida y nuevamente noté como mi alma flaqueaba y apreté mis puños para evitar el llanto, sin darme cuenta de que a su paso, me dejaba una marca y que no pasaba por desapercibida la acción.

- ¡Bella , no! Te estás haciendo daño.

Me dijo Emmett y en menos de un segundo estaba a mi lado abriendo mis puños, pero eso sí, yo no me daba por vencida y permanecía en mi postura haciéndoselo más difícil.

- Bella por favor, si no colaboras te terminaré haciendo daño.

Me lo dijo como quien no quiere la cosa , pero estaba preparado para ello.

- No sería la primera vez.

Pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta, y todos me miraron, eso no se lo esperaba Alice, ya que ella también estaba confusa.

- Bella, no sé de que hablas, pero ¿puedes explicarnos que es lo que te está pasando?

Me preguntó Rosalie y de repente mi furia amenazaba con salir.

- No, no puedo.

Me limité a responder.

- ¿No puedes qué cariño?

Me preguntó Esme maternalmente y con eso flaqueé y comencé a llorar a la vez que poco después comenzaba a despotricar.

- Ohh , Bella.

Me abrazó ella, pero en un instante la separé de mí desconcertando a todos, y por una vez , sentí que era justo.

- No me toques.

Le dije mordaz.

- Bella, somos tus padres.

Me dijo Carlisle como si estuviera loca, muy despacio.

- ¡Y eso os da derecho a mentirme!

Espeté, mientras las lágrimas descendían.

- ¡Sois unos mentirosos, unos cobardes, nunca debería haber nacido y así podríais ser felices y yo no sería una carga , de la misma manera que ahora no me mostraría débil!

El sollozo de Alice fue audible por todos y aproveché para encararla, al parecer ya había tenido una visión.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¡si me hubierais matado esto no hubiera ocurrido, deberías haber aprovechado cuando pudisteis y así ahora no os arrepentirías…!

Pero antes de poder terminar una mano encestó en mi mejilla, haciéndome virar la cara y al alzarla encontrarme con una profunda y herida mirada de Rosalie.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso y ni siquiera pensarlo!

Me dijo cortante pero no me dejé amedrantar y le respondí.

- No te lo aseguro.

No se esperaba que le plantase cara y al verlos a todos encogidos en los sillones y a Rosalie rígida, comencé a sentir como la furia desaparecía y volvía el dolor aun mayor al ver sus rostros, no quería sentirme débil de nuevo y salí de allí, salí de la casa, necesitaba estar sola, no sentirme controlada a cada segundo y a cada minuto, necesitaba experimentar la soledad del dolor junto con el remordimiento y pensar con claridad.

Corrí hasta aquel prado que tan bellos pero falsos recuerdos me traía, su voz su rostro e incluso su olor parecían estar ligados a el lugar. Me dejé caer mientras gruesas gotas de lluvia acompañaban mis lágrimas, tenía la esperanza de estar sola aunque solo fueran escasos minutos y no sabía si ellos me perdonarían , pero a fin de cuentas yo solo había dicho la verdad ¿cierto? Aunque sus reacciones me descolocaban y me hacían dudar. Me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que un nuevo olor irrumpió el de él.

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con una melena casi plateada y unos penetrantes ojos negros. Su piel blanca al igual que su olor delataban que era vampira y su imagen me resultaba familiar aunque nunca la había visto frente a mí .

- Hola, Bella.

Me dijo con una falsa sonrisa siniestra.

Entonces recordé de que me resultaba familiar, tenía un leve parecido con Kate, mi prima de Alaska perteneciente al Clan Denali. Únicamente no conocía a dos de su aquelarre; a Tanya y a Irina, aunque a la primera la había visto en mis extraños sueños sobre él.

- ¿Irina?

Pregunté, no me sentía cómoda en su presencia, no era como Kate, Carmen o Eleazar, a demás, nunca la conocí.

- Vio que me conoces.

Se limitó a responder.

- Sé quien eres, pero no te conozco.

Le confesé.

- Yo por desgracia también sé quien eres engendro.

Me dijo con mirada fría y ya comprendía el porque de que no la conociera, ella no me aceptaba.

- No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento junto con mi hermana Tanya.

Nuevamente ese nombre aparecía y por puro instinto él aparecía en mi mente.

- Tú casi le robas a su amor, a su Edward.

Con eso una lágrima calló por mi rostro.

- Vaya vaya, con que los monstruos se enamoran, que tierno.

Dijo falsamente.

- Sabes, es una lástima que hayas tratado así a tus papis, sabía que les harías daño, ellos no tienen culpa de nada, ha sido muy sencillo engañarte, sin duda, Edward hizo un gran trabajo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Le pregunte tartamudeante.

- ¿De veras no te has dado cuenta? La inteligencia tampoco parece de tu parte. Tus papis nunca se han arrepentido de tenerte, pero ese era el plan, que tú lo creyeras y vinieras a mí, haciéndoles a ellos darse cuenta del poco valor que tú como su descendencia tienes.

Había creído en sus palabras, una parte de mí dudaba de ellas, pero él era mi religión, por mucho daño que me hiciera él era como mi secta, no tenía conciencia de si lo que decía era verdad o no, yo solo me dejaba llevar y no objetaba.

- Pero en fin, ya estás aquí y yo me encargaré de darte lo que tanto deseabas.

La miré confusa hasta que lo comprendí todo y yo sonrió malévolamente.

- Tu muerte.

Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis, comentad. Por otra parte, comentarles que me he inscrito en otra página llamada "Potterfic" en ella he creado una historia de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo, estoy segura de que os gustará. Mi nombre allí es únicamente Rocesme y la historia se llama " Una nueva etapa" confío en que os gustará. Os agradecería que le echarais un vistazo.

Muchas gracias, espero que os haya gustado, besos y…¡REVIEWS LOVE!


	20. La boda

Está bien, os juro que siento mucho no actualizar desde hace tanto tiempo , pero es que mi historia de Potterfic me tiene sumergida en la página. Pero ya podéis ver que de tan mala que he sido sin actualizar lo estoy solucionando actualizando a las once de la noche teniendo mañana clases y controles, tenéis que darle las gracias a una personita que no me ha puesto nombre pero me ha pedido que actualice como regalo de su cumpleaños, de verdad, muchas felicidades lo lamento y no sigo hablando por aquí por que tengo prisa, espero que os guste y ya sabéis , decídmelo con los reviews , os aseguro que mientras más comentáis más me ayudáis a centrarme en la historia. Mil besos y ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Pov. Edward.

- Edward, ya sabes que si no colaboras tu pobre Bella pagará las consecuencias.

Me dijo Tanya maliciosamente al oído , y como olvidarlo. Había engañado al amor de mi vida, a la luz de mis ojos que por desgracia fue corto el tiempo cual pude disfrutar de ella, de mí Bella.

ANALEPSIS.

Acababa de dejar a Bella con el perro , no me agradaba la idea de que estuviera con él, pero la verdad es que mientras ahora ella estaba con él yo podría prepararle a ella algo especial. Había planeado un paseo por el bosque , con algunos pétalos de rosas esparcidos por el suelo hasta llegar al prado en el que ambos nos miramos a los ojos y nos confesamos nuestro amor, pensaba en algo tan romántico para hacerle saber cuanto la amaba en el silencio cuando no estábamos solos, quería que se acordara de cada momento hermoso de ambos cuando mantuviéramos nuestro amor oculto. Estaba por llegar al prado cuando reconocí un olor , el olor de…Tanya.

- ¿Qué haces aquí , Tanya?

Le pregunté cortante cuando la vi sentada bajo un espeso árbol y con una mirada que no llegaba a describir, pero una cosa era clara, sus intenciones no eran buenas.

- ¿Qué maneras son esas para saludar a la dueña de tu corazón, querido Edward?

Dijo ella posesionándose a mi lado y haciendo que yo me alejara de ella, su sola presencia me resultaba incómoda.

- Estás loca Tanya, tú y yo no somos nada.

Le dije con voz fría.

- Te equivocas , corazón.

Me dijo ella volviéndose a acercar y colocando sus sucios labios en mi cuello.

- Yo no te quiero a ti , Tanya, yo amo a otra persona.

- No por mucho tiempo.

Me dijo poniéndose recta y con mirada calculadora mirando hacia mis ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Te propongo un trato?

- Yo no hago pactos contigo , Tanya, y te puedo asegurar que no hay nada que me interese por tu parte.

- ¿No te interesa Bella? Vaya, yo creía que…

Dijo con mirada desolada y fingida, pero yo ya había perdido mi paciencia y me había lanzado hacia ella , dispuesto a descuartizarla, pero de pronto alguien me agarró por detrás , mientras Tanya se levantaba y comenzaba a hablar.

- Si no te estás tranquilo y aceptas ella morirá, está en tus manos su vida.

Me dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Le pregunté furioso, pero resignado, daría cualquier cosa por ella.

- Te quiero a ti Edward, quiero que seas mío.

Dijo acercándose y pasando sus labios por todo mi rostro , cuello y pecho.

-¡ Para!

Le grité haciendo que ambas rieran y me diera cuenta por la voz de quien era quien me sostenía.

- Yo creo que esa no es manera de hacer un trato Edward.

Dijo la voz de Irina y no me pude contener y comencé a luchar contra ella.

- ¡No te valdrá de nada, Edward, en pocos minutos Bella saldrá sola sin compañía de ningún perro para encontrarse contigo y si matas a alguna de nosotras, la otra irá a por ella!

Me gritó Tanya haciendo que frenase en seco e Irina se incorporara con aires de superioridad y satisfacción.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Le pregunté dispuesto a todo lo que me decía, a fin de cuentas no podía evitar mi destino, pero si podía evitar el que ellas le habían planeado a Bella.

- Es sencillo, utiliza tu arte de la mentira , amor mío, quiero que rompas con ella si se le puede llamar así como puedas, no quiero complicaciones con ella y si fallas, te estaremos vigilando y mientras tú intentas salvarla de Irina o de mí, ya sabes lo que hará la otra.

Me dijo satisfecha y yo me dejé recargar en un árbol, no sabía si podría hacerlo, pero por encima de todo, estaba su vida y por lo tanto, su seguridad.

- Estaré a tu lado amor mío, oculta entre las sombras como tu corta historia de amor con ella, yo te daré lo que ella no te puede dar , un amor real, no uno escondido.

Me dijo rozando su cuerpo contra el mío y besando mis labios mientras yo seguía inmóvil y sin corresponderle él gesto, con lo cual ella me miró ofuscada pero convencida.

- Ya te acostumbrarás, solo es cuestión de tiempo, no te retrases o ella lo pagará por ti.

Dijo y desapareció junto con Irina. Cuando se hubieron ido, yo me dejé caer al prado y un gruñido desgarrador se escapó de mi pecho y empujé un árbol partiéndolo en dos.

Actualidad.

El resto se redujo en hacerle daño a la dueña de mi corazón, ella lo seguía llevando y esperaba que al menos un día me pudiera perdonar y quizás , tal vez con algo de suerte, Tanya se cansaría de mí y yo podría suplicarle su perdón mientras le contaba la verdad, y si me rechazaba, estaba dispuesto a acabar con mi condenada eternidad en manos de sus padres, quienes seguro estarían gustosos de realizar mi petición, a fin de cuentas, yo incluso la engañe diciéndole que era un monstruo y una carga para ellos, pero confiaba en que con ello no me creería y solo me odiaría un poco más, para hacerle posible olvidarse de un ser tan despreciable como yo.

- Recuerda el trato Edward.

Me dijo Tanya nuevamente.

- Cómo olvidarlo.

Me atreví a agregar nuevamente, pero esta vez en voz alta, ganándome una sonrisa irónica por su parte.

- Entonces…¿Cuándo prefieres que nos casemos?

Me preguntó haciendo que desconfiara de mis reflexiones sobre que ella se cansara de mí.

- Cuando tú prefieras.

Le respondí cortante.

- Está bien, en tres semanas nos casamos.

Me respondió y yo seguí como de costumbre , inmóvil.

- Hay otro punto a tratar , mi amor.

Me dijo apoyando sus labios en mi cuello, como ya le era costumbre, yo gruñí en respuesta.

- Los Cullen y Bella, son parte de nuestra familia, ellos también vendrán a nuestra boda.

Me dijo dulcemente, pero de reojo pude ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y yo no aguanté más y le grité.

- ¡Ya basta Tanya, la he dejado, la he destrozado para que me dejara ir y acordamos que ella quedaría al margen de todo!

- Lo sé, pero ella sigue en tu mente, así que vendrá para que ambos comprendáis la nueva realidad.

Dijo con indiferencia

- ¡Me niego a volver a dañarla!

- Tú eliges, en este momento Irina está con ella, un movimiento mal dado por ti y ella será un puñado de cenizas.

Me dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando de su bolsillo un móvil.

- Solo tienes que aceptar y yo la llamaré para que se detenga, es muy sencillo.

- Está bien.

Le dije resignado y dolido volviendo a sentirme, era imposible que estuviera cansado, pero todos mis días volvían a ser iguales, un túnel sin final.

- ´¿ Está bien el qué?

Dijo infantilmente inclinándose frente a mí.

- Me casaré contigo.

Le respondí.

- ¿Y qué más?

Preguntó ella perforándome con la mirada.

- Los Cullen y su hija formarán parte de los invitados.

- Buen chico, espera aquí, solo tengo que hacer una llamada.

Dijo saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa que había alquilado en medio de un bosque a las afueras de Canadá, dejándome al menos durante dos minutos a solas y pensando solo en una cosa, en mi eterno y único amor: Isabella Cullen, solo deseaba una cosa, que ella estuviese bien.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, BUENO ME VOY CORRIENDO, ¡FELIZ CUMPLE! Y PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS REVIEWS , RECONOCED QUE ME HE ESMERADO Y TENED COMPASIÓN, ESTOY AGOTADA. MIL BESOS.


	21. Despertar

Espero que os guste el capi, estoy un poco bloqueada porque tengo la intención de acostarme a las 4 de la mañana actualizando historias lo más que pueda y leyendo como loca. Gracias por sus reviews y muy buen regalo el libro de Luna Nueva para nuestra última cumpleañera, Paula, ya te adelanto que es mi libro favorito de Crepúsculo y espero que te guste tanto como a mi. Mil besos a todos y no os olvidéis de comentar.

Pov. Bella.

- Con solo una llamada tu vida será historia , tesoro y nadie, podrá detenerlo.

Continuó ella después de que las lágrimas empezaran a caer por mis ojos.

- ¿No vas a hablar?

Me dijo dulcemente comenzando nuevamente a actuar y yo como respuesta le volteé la cara.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a voltearme la mirada, mal nacida, aberración!

Dijo con furia liberando su arrogancia y sin percatarme, me golpeó haciendo que aterrizara bajo un árbol y me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- No estaba dispuesta a llegar a estos extremos, tu muerte iba a ser rápida para ahorrarle el dolor a los Cullen, quienes ya sabrán lo que eres ¡un error!

Yo por instinto llevé mi mano hasta mi cabeza en un movimiento leve como si intentase quitarme el dolor inútilmente y cuando miré la palma de mi mano, estaba completamente manchada de sangre.

- Lo vez, lo que yo decía, una sucia híbrida, inexplicable tu creación y profecía tu vida.

Mi escupió con furia acercando su rostro hasta mí y captando el aroma de mi sangre.

- Tu sangre no es igual que la de un humano ¿sabes? Seguro que me resultarás muy apetitosa.

Yo temblé ante ello y la miré a sus ojos que se encontraban negros a causa de la sed.

- Tú, Tú… no puedes beber sangre humana.

Ella me sonrió satisfecha de mi afirmación y negó con la cabeza.

- No te confundas, yo no bebo sangre humana , pero a fin de cuentas ¿ qué demonios eres tú como para que mi conciencia se vea afectada por beber tu fría sangre?

Sin mas clavó sus uñas en mi brazo haciendo que sintiese dolor, pero no tan intenso como el que aun poseía en mi cabeza , pero no tan doloroso como para un humano.

- Me parece que alguien ha dado un mal paso, parece que Edward no ha tomado una decisión adecuada, es muy testarudo para mi gusto y ya sabes, la carne es débil.

-¿ Edward…?

Iba a preguntarle a que se había referido con sus palabras, pero mi mente dio un mal movimiento haciendo que por mis labios su nombre resonara y me ovillara en mi misma temblando y sollozando débilmente.

- Eres frágil, no eres digna de un vampiro , ni siquiera puedes pronunciar su nombre ¡Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward Cullen!

Dijo bailando por todo el bosque mientras reía y yo, tapaba mis oídos.

- ¡Cállate!

Le grité con furia mientras lloraba y ella se acercaba a mi amenazadoramente.

- No seré yo quien calle, Isabella.

Fue entonces cuando sus dientes clavaron mi cuello y pude sentir como mi cuerpo convulsionaba y de mi garganta brotaban gritos desgarradores. El veneno era abrazador, recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

- ¡Maldita!

Escuché que decía alguien a lo lejos y como Irina dejaba de succionar mi sangre, pero el fuego seguía ahí, por cada célula de mi ser.

- ¡Carlisle, está sangrando!

Escuché la voz de Alice y sentí un inmenso alivio al saber que ella estaba a mi lado, aunque a la vez me sentía en vergüenza por como la había tratado, pero justo en ese momento el veneno abrazó aun más y sentí la necesidad de doblarme en mi propio cuerpo y de gritar con desesperación.

- ¡ Jasper , Emmett, ocupaos de Irina, Bella estará bien!

Ahí la voz de Esme y nuevamente, sentí ese mar de emociones positivas y negativas crecer en mi interior. Mantenía los ojos cerrados en parte por el dolor y otra parte, para no enfrentarlos.

- Bella, cielo, estamos aquí, abre los ojos, mírame.

Escuché la voz de Rosalie y con esfuerzos le hice caso, viendo sus rostros aun doloridos y preocupados.

- Lo… siento….

Le dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y retorciéndome por el dolor.

- Ya hablaremos de ello.

Me dijo Carlisle acariciando mi pelo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, haciéndome volver a sentir protegida, pero nuevamente el dolor se apoderó de mi y nuevamente grité con desesperación y necesidad.

- ¡¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?

Preguntaba una voz que reconocí como la de Rosalie desesperada.

- ¡Ella no debe ser una más, ella debe ser como es por siempre!

Decía esta vez Jasper y por su tacto, pude sentir sus manos sosteniendo mi cabeza, sus tactos me eran reconocibles hasta en la casi inconciencia.

- En ese caso, no hay otra opción.

Nuevamente, sentí como algo se clavaba en mi cuello y del mismo punto en el que Irina infectó en mí su veneno, pude sentir como cada vez el fuego era menor, pero como mi debilidad aumentaba, me encontraba cansada, estaba agotada y sentía como mis ideas iban disminuyendo, hasta que todo paró y descansé por inercia.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.

No sabía en donde estaba, en realidad, la exactitud es que no sabía si estaba, me encontraba en una especie de subconciencia de la que deseaba salir con desesperación.

- Debería despertar pronto.

Le decía Carlisle a Esme, sentía como mi brazo era acariciado y eso junto a sus voces me ayudaron a llegar a la realidad.

- Eso espero, los chicos estaban muy preocupados y ellos han debido salir de caza ante la necesidad por lo ocurrido con Irina y el estado de Bella.

Le dijo Esme dejando caer su cabeza sobre mí.

- Yo espero q ue ella esté mejor ahora, por ella y por todos nosotros.

- Tú también deberías cazar algo.

Le dijo nuevamente ella a él.

- Creo que podríamos ausentarnos un par de minutos, ella despertará cuando esté preparada y tendrá que asimilar las cosas.

- No creo que sea apropiado que vayamos.

Le dijo Esme.

- Nosotros no sabemos que es lo que realmente ocurrió Esme, y para ello debemos tener a una Bella preparada para abrirse y hablar de ello.

Dijo él, y al cabo de unos minutos de silencia Esme habló.

- ¿De verdad crees que estará bien?

Dijo besando mi frente.

- Solo serán unos minutos, a mi tampoco me gusta dejarla sola, pero está a salvo y Alice la está vigilando constantemente ante cualquier cambio.

Entonces no escuché nada a mi alrededor, deduje que se habían marchado. Intenté despertar , no quería seguir absorta y necesitaba ver algo y caminar. Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos hasta encontrarme bajo las sábanas de mi cama, me pesaban los parpados, pero aun así, logré estabilizar mi visión del cuarto, como deduje estaba sola. Noté como mis pies me pesaban y se me hacían una parte más de la cama y aunque me dolían y aun estaba cansada, me levante, era una necesidad más que un capricho y sabía que en pronto, tendría a todos mis padres a mi lado felices, preocupados y a la vez esperanzados de que yo volviera a ser como antes de que… Edward llegara a mi vida, aunque no sabía si…¿ alguna vez no habría formado parte de ella?

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que salía de mi cuarto, pude encontrar junto al mueble de la entrada a los dormitorios un elegante sobre color pastel con un lazo azul sobre este, que denotaba que la carta había sido leída. Mi mano fue hacia ella, como si me llamara para que la cogiera, como nuevamente, una necesidad más que un capricho y comencé a leerla.

Estimada familia Cullen.

Tenemos el placer de comunicarles la unión en sagrado matrimonio de Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali. Esperamos impacientes el momento en el que el amor quede sellado y esperamos que nos acompañéis en ese momento. Nuestro día de amor irrevocable será el 12 de Mayo en la mansión Denali a las 8:30. Deseamos sus presencias : Carlisle, Esme , Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Isabella Cullen.

Firmado: -Edward Cullen.

-Tanya Denali.


	22. Como antes

Esta vez no me he tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que os guste el capítulo y ya sabéis, comentad. Mil besitos y abrazos.

Pov. Bella.

Una lágrima traicionera descendió por mi mejilla, pero rápidamente me esforcé por hacerla desaparecer. Sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, pero había comprendido que Edward no me quería del modo que yo le amaba a él y que sería feliz con Tanya, yo no podía hacer nada, más que lamentarme. El encuentro con Irina me había dejado muchas cosas en las que pensar y aunque lo amara y siempre sería así, no me parecía justo que incluyera a mis padres en esto.

- ¡Bella!

Dijo Esme haciéndome voltear para abrazarme y verme a la cara.

- Lo siento, mamá.

Ella me miró a los ojos y me besó en la frente.

- No te preocupes amor, solo espero que no nos vuelvas a hacer eso.

Dijo simplemente esquivando el tema, cosa que le agradecí.

- Bella, cielo, no deberías hacer esfuerzos tan pronto.

Me dijo mi padre con su tono de voz normal, no me juzgaba al igual que los demás , pero seguía como siempre, no cambiaba su forma de tratarme. Siempre atento y cariñoso, pero sin llegar a ser excesivamente controlador.

- Papá.

Dije abrazándolo a él mientras me correspondía el abrazo.

- Está bien amor.

Me dijo únicamente mientras besaba mi cabella, pero de repente un veloz aire fría recorrió la estancia y antes de darme cuanta, tenía delante de mí al resto de mi familia. Todos me aferraron a sus brazos, mientras que como era costumbre Emmett me sostenía en brazos, siempre era así desde que era pequeña, y sabía que ellos no pensaban en la edad que ya tenía, si no en que como ellos mismos decían, siempre sería su pequeña, la única que no se movió ni un centímetro fue Alice, y eso me hizo temblar, logré salir del multitudinario abrazo y me acerqué a ella.

- De verdad, lo siento, se que yo… no debí creerle, yo pensé que…

No podía hablar y justo en ese momento, mi madre me miró con el semblante entristecido y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Lo sé cariño, no llores, tranquila, es solo que no puedo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido con Irina y sé perfectamente lo que te confesó.

Me dijo aferrándome a ella con más fuerza y dejándome al igual que al resto confundida.

- Tú, ¿sabes lo que ella me contó?

Le pregunté sin alzar la cabeza.

- Lo sé cariño, si no hubiera tenido la visión, probablemente, no estaríamos así ahora.

Dijo simplemente, haciendo que Emmett se aclarara la garganta sin necesidad.

- Bella , cariño, sé que es difícil para ti, pero necesitamos saber más de lo que pasó, Alice no quiere hablar de ello hasta que tú no estés de acuerdo, no hay porque a que ella lo sepa y nosotros nos mantengamos ajenos.

Habló haciendo que le mirara. A veces podía llegar a ser una persona jovial la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en otras ocasiones, hablaba con mucha cordura y precisión, haciendo que su reacción me fuera impredecible en algunos aspectos y en otros , muy de esperar.

-¿ No les has contado?

Pregunté confusa y desorientada, a lo cual ella únicamente negó.

- Bella, creo que deberías sentarte, puedo estar de acuerdo en que si quieres estés un rato de pie, pero no es bueno que abuses.

Con esas simples palabras de parte de Carlisle, antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos en la sala donde les dije las barbaridades cuales ahora mismo me resultaban inimaginables y provocó que un leve estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo, y ellos parecieron darse cuenta, pero ignoraron el echo.

- No confío en cual será vuestra reacción.

Confesé por lo bajo, a sabiendas de que podrían escucharme perfectamente.

- Sea cual sea, no debes preocuparte, somos capaces de lidiar con nuestras propias emociones, sino, tenemos a Jasper, él nos puede ayudar.

Me dijo Rosalie acariciando mi mano y mirándome suplicante.

- No sé si serás el más indicado para controlar en ese momento las emociones, papá.

Le dije mirándole fijamente, a sabiendas de que no se produciría ningún tipo de confusión.

- Intentaré controlarme también a mi mismo, a demás, recuerda que tú también posees mi don.

Me respondió sin perder la esperanza y aquello hizo que no pudiera aguantar más. Miré a Alice en señal de ayuda.

- ¿Cómo lo ves?

Le pregunté por lo general, quería saber que reacciones tendrían.

- No creo que sea este el mejor momento, sobre todo después de tu decisión, la cual, no apruebo.

Dijo mirando el sobre de la invitación que aun yacía en mis manos y en un intento de hacerlo desaparecer, la guarde en mis espaldas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- No me había dado cuenta de que lo habías visto.

Dijo Esme con voz sufrida y pude ver en la trayectoria de mi vista, como Jasper y Emmett se tensaban.

- No hay de que preocuparse, no es nada.

Reconocí ante ellos, pero ninguno pareció convencerse y en un acto de valor me atreví a hablar.

- Quiero ir.

Confesé , haciendo que Rosalie dejara de acariciar mi mano y se levantara histérica.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Dijo de los nervios y puede percatar como todos la apoyaban y tanto Jasper como Emmett, apretaban con exageración sus mandíbulas en un intento por controlarse.

- Necesito ir.

Dije convencida pero sin desviar la vista del suelo.

- ¡No pienso permitir que esté a menos de diez estados de ti!

Perdió Jasper los nervios y me vi obligada a controlarlo.

- Bella, no me controles.

Me dijo con mirada severa.

- Es ahora y no quieres que ayude con tus emociones y por lo tanto con las de todos y sí pretendes que pueda después de contar lo que ocurrió.

Dije con valentía intentando resonar y pareció que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Tienes razón.

Coincidió Rosalie, volviéndose a sentar junto a mi y apoyando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Por su culpa hemos comenzado a discutir.

Añadió abatida y ala vez mortificada , siendo yo esta vez quien la consolara junto con Emmett a su lado.

- Está bien, lleguemos a un acuerdo.

Pedí mirándolos a todos y provocando que la atención se centrara completamente en mí.

- Lo que todos queremos y que nuestra vida vuelva a ser como antes.

Hablé y todos asintieron como si fuera su mayor deseo y podía jurar que en parte, así era.

- Exacto, entonces, creo que no lo pido, necesito ir a esa boda y verla con mis propios ojos para olvidarme de lo ocurrido y poder ser todo como antes.

Concluí la explicación sobre mis necesidades primordiales en este momento, pero nadie habló .

- ¿Prometes que si vamos todos a esa boda, volverás a ser como siempre y que cuando estés preparada nos contarás lo ocurrido?

Se atrevió Carlisle a hablar , haciendo que todos nos centráramos en él y en mi caso con esperanza.

- Prometo volver a ser como siempre y olvidar lo ocurrido de tal manera que ni siquiera os lo tenga que contar , ya que ni yo misma lo recordaré.

Intenté negociar haciendo que él pareciera conforme.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor para todos será ir a la boda.

Anunció mirándonos a todos, pero yo no me percaté de las expresiones en el rostro de mi familia, solo pensaba en Edward. Debía olvidarme de él , y eso sería lo que haría, después de ver el amor que ahora poseía y que sería exactamente eterno después de la boda.

- Bella, recuerda que es una promesa.

Dijo mi padre cuando clavó sus dorados ojos en mí.

- No lo olvidaré.

Espero Reviews, plisssssssssss! Saben que el capítulo es bastante largito y ya podéis adivinar lo que se avecina en el próximo. Espero esos comentarios y que me digáis que creéis que ocurrirá en la boda. Mil besitos y abrazos.

¡Reviews Love!


	23. Nota

HOLA TESOROS, LAMENTO DECIROS QUE ESTO NO ES UN CAPI, PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PROTNO. ES UNA NOTA DE AUTOR (YA SÉ QUE NO ESTÁ PERMITIDA PERO ES PARA TODOS) HOY HE DECIDIDO CREARME UN BLOGS EN EL CUAL TAMBIÉN SUBIRÉ MIS HISTORIAS Y ESPERO PONER MATERIAL ADICIONAL , OL LO DIGO PARA QUE ESTÉIS ATENTOS.

El blog lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil.

Ya he subido Traiciones en buen estado el primer capi. Mil besitos y abrazos.


	24. Llegada e impacto

Hola a todos, iba a actualizar todas las historias este fin de semana, pero ayer terminé en la madrugada con unos trabajos y me fue imposible. Bueno, comunicaros que en mi blog ya tengo la portada de esta historia (podéis encontrar el blog en mi perfil) y tengo pensado crear un trailer, pero aun no sé como, así que si alguna de vosotras tiene idea de cómo es, estaría encantada, ya que por ahora no he podido hablar con una grandísima lectora, escritora y amiga de Potterfic acerca de cómo crearlo. Mil besitos y espero que os guste el capi.

¡Reviews Love!

Pov. Bella.

Los días se habían convertido en semana y en solo pocas horas tomaríamos un vuelo hasta Alaska, donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Había tratado de mentalizarme acerca de un Edward vestido de un elegante esmoquin esperando en el altar a una hermosa vampira vestida exquisitamente de blanco y que tendría algo que nunca fue mío, su amor.

- ¡Bella, es hora de irnos!

Me avisó Alise, ya que me había disculpado por unos minutos con la escusa de ir a mi habitación para recoger el collar familiar que llevaba en ocasiones especiales, debido a que siempre me acompañaba el anillo de la familia , pero en realidad había ido hasta el baño para mirarme en el espejo y asegurarme de cómo me veía. Sinceramente, mis padres tenían razón, mi aspecto había cambiado considerablemente, me encontraba mucho más pálida que de costumbre , en mis ojos habían comenzado a aparecer unas oscuras ajeras y estaba más delgada. Los cambios también yo misma me había dado cuenta hacía semanas, sobre todo por el hecho de que me encontraba más débil y me atormentaban fuertes dolores de cabeza, aunque no le había comentado a nadie mi estado de salud, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. El hecho de que mi mente no más se centrara en la boda tampoco ayudaba a que prestara mucha atención en cuanto a ello , y había decidido aguardar un poco hasta pasada la fecha del enlace para comentar algo si continuaba.

- ¡Bella, cielo, tenemos que irnos, no me hagas ir a buscarte!

Me dijo Jasper medio enserio medio en broma, y pude sonreír un poco, aunque últimamente todas mis sonrisas continuaban siendo forzadas.

- Ya voy.

Dije como si se encontraran a mi lado, ya que sabía que aun así me escucharían. Corregí o al menos eso intenté las ojeras y baje decepcionada por el poco logro que había conseguido.

- Ya pensábamos que tendríamos que ir a por ti.

Dijo Emmett cogiendo cinco de las maletas que se encontraban a los pies de la escalera y cargándolas sobre un solo hombro sin el menor de los esfuerzos.

- Bellla, ¿ estás bien, por qué has tardado tanto?

Me preguntó Rosalie acercándose hacia mí.

- No es por nada.

Me limité a responder intentando desviar la pregunta o dándome una oportunidad para crear una buena escusa.

- ¿ Qué ocurre?

Preguntó esta vez Jasper parándose al lado mío y haciendo que elevara la mirada para que me pudiera observar detenidamente.

- Bella, tú nunca te sueles maquillar tanto, y sabes que aun así, cielo, no se te da muy bien y tu aspecto sigue siendo algo poco saludable.

Me dijo con voz firme.

- Solo quería verme un poco mejor.

- ¿Para qué o para quién…?

Preguntó Emmett con doble sentido y con un toque de furia haciendo que todos le miráramos de igual manera.

- Pues porque simplemente, hace bastante tiempo que no veo a los Denali y quería asegurarme que mi aspecto se viera más cálido.

- Aun así , Bella, no me gusta como te ves últimamente.

Dijo Carlisle con determinación haciendo que todos me miraran con el semblante serio.

- No es nada, estoy bien y además, debemos irnos pronto.

Dije desviando el tema.

- Ya hablaremos de ello y ya sabes, si en algún momento te sientes mal de cualquier manera, nos volvemos aquí inmediatamente.

- Lo sé, pero ahora debemos irnos.

Le respondí a Carlisle y todos nos dispusimos a ir al aeropuerto, ya que yo no era una vampira al completo y no me podría pasar todo un día o dos corriendo sin parar a descansar y aunque me llevaran a volandas no sería tan cómodo ni más rápido que el avión.

Llegada a Alaska.

Durante todo el trayecto en el avión había sido manipulada a traición por Jasper , quien al sentir los nervios que predominaban mi estado de ánimos, los tomó como escusa para enviarme una ola de sueño. La verdad era que con cada segundo que pasaba, me sentía más pequeña y nerviosa ante el reencuentro con Edward y no podía parar de pensar en como sería mi estancia allí.

- Carmen nos dijo que habrían dejado dos de los coches para nosotros, ya que ellos debían solucionar un problema.

Nos informó Carlisle sin determinar mucho el tema.

- ¿ Qué tipo de problema?

Le pregunté interesada ante su corto comentario haciendo que desviara la mirada de mí y se centrase en la del resto de mi familia, que al igual que él, ignoraba completamente mi pregunta.

- ¿ Qué ha ocurrido?

Pregunté nuevamente ya dentro del coche en el cual íbamos: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie y yo.

- No hay nada por lo que preocuparse, Bella.

Me dijo Rosalie firmemente, pero esta vez fui yo quien de cierto modo, ignoró su comentario.

- Creo que si no hay de que preocuparse no hay motivo por el cual yo no deba de estar al tanto.

Comuniqué quedando el coche durante unos tres minutos en completo silencio , solamente interrumpido por la velocidad a la que íbamos por la carretera y por la fuerte lluvia que azotaba en el exterior.

- Veras, Bella, al parecer Tanya está muy nerviosa por el hecho de que hace tiempo que no habla con Irina, ya que ella es muy importante para ella su presencia en la boda según me ha contado Carmen, y están todos haciendo lo posible por encontrarla, a excepción al parecer de… Edward.

- No sabemos el porque de sus acciones, pero al parecer , no está nada molesto, sino que todo lo contrario y según lo que sabemos, sus discusiones son muy frecuentes, pero de cierta forma es siempre Tanya quien gana en ellas.

Habló esta vez Esme.

- Ellos no saben lo que ocurrió con Irina.

Afirmé por mi misma.

- No , no lo saben, Irina abandonó a los Denali justo cuando Tanya lo hizo junto con Edward cuando tú naciste, por ser acertada por el resto de la familia, pero no sabemos si Tanya puede llegar a odiarte tanto como Irina, y eso es algo que nos preocupa.

Me comunicó Carlisle creando un frío ambiente de tensión.

- ¿Vosotros creéis que Tanya pude ser como Irina en cuanto a lo que a mi respecta?

- Bella, cariño, Tanya no es una persona muy agradable y por llamarla de alguna forma, es muy obsesiva, posesiva y rencorosa, y por lo que a mi respecta, no me fío de cómo pueda haber cambiado su parecer.

Me respondió Alice , dejándome desconcertada. Yo creía en Tanya a la mujer perfecta que Edward buscaba, aunque todo lo que yo sabía y había vivido con el no resultó ser más que una dolorosa farsa, pero no consideraba el hecho de que fuera con una persona así con la que jurara eterno amor.

- No falta mucho por llegar, pero Bella, haz de saber que vamos a estar muy atentos y recuerda que en dos días esto habrá terminado y espero que cumplas tu palabra, durante la estancia aquí, te comunico que estaremos muy pendientes de ti, ya que pude ser peligroso que te enfrentes a " ciertas personas" tú sola y por lo tanto, aun así , te pido prudencia.

Me informó Carlisle, pero antes de que pudiera responder, ya habíamos llegado frente a una imponente casa color crudo con grandes ventanales y sobre una escalera de madera que daba a la puerta principal, se encontraban todos los Denali tal y como los recordaba y junto a ellos, pero un poco más alejados, se encontraba una mujer rubia de ojos dorados y extremadamente alta y delgada, con unas curvas perfectas y vestida con un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas que contrastaba muy mal con la hora al ser solo las cinco y media de la tarde a pesar de ser un día oscuro y lluvioso, pero aun así, haciéndola ver como a una mujer extravagante e con aires de superioridad y junto a ella… el ser más bello del mundo , quien me había engañado y arrebatado mi alma y mi corazón, pero al que siempre amaré, pero al que se le veía con ojos que reflejaban agonía , desesperación, resignación y… nostalgia.

Fue todo en su semblante lo que me llevó a una conclusión que hizo que me estremeciera de solo pensar que ese ser no era ni el que me había echo amarlo ni el que me habñia engañado, ya que yo lo conocía en esas dos facetas del amor y en la mentira, haciendo que dudara de quien era en realidad, pero… hasta vez… aquel hombre marchito en la tristeza ,no era semejante a ninguno de los dos aspectos en los cuales, yo le conocí.


	25. Conversaciones

- Bienvenidos.

Dijo con calidez Carmen a quien le reconocí la voz.

- ¡Bella!

Dijeron ella y Kate al verme, viniendo hasta mí rápidamente y abrazándome.

- Hola , chicas.

Les dije respondiendo al abrazo.

- Cuanto a haz cambiado, te pareces tanto a tus padre, yo digo que te pareces más a… no sé, tal vez, Jasper y Alice.

Dijo Kate, sonriéndoles a mis padre, quienes estaban cogidos de la mano y abrazados, contentos ante las palabras de mi amiga.

- sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero te pareces también bastante a Rosalie y a Emmett.

Dijo esta vez Carmen, haciendo hincapié en Emmett.

- Por supuesto que sí, es mi "pequeña"

Dijo mi padre cogiéndome en brazos y mirando mientras hablaba a Edward, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha, al contrario de Tanya, quien me miraba fijamente.

- Hola a todos, haz cambiado mucho, Bella.

Dijo esta vez Eleazar, quien se mantenía correcto y apacible como de costumbre, acercándose hasta mí y abrazándome, pero con un abrazo sin comparación al de Kate y Carmen.

- Vaya, la familia Cullen al completo, que alegría.

Dijo Tanya con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. Lo cual no pasó por desapercibido por mis padres, quienes avanzaron hacia mi rígidos y en alerta.

- Oh vamos, os ha cambiado la " paternidad" no le voy a hacer daño a Bella, lo pasado pasado está , ¿verdad querida?

Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa burlona y fría.

- En esencia.

Dije con el mismo tono frío, intentando no sonar inferior y mucho menos sumisa, ya que había algo en ella que no me agradaba.

- Me alegra que así sea, Tanya, y felicidades por la boda.

Le dijo Carlisle tratando de sonar amable.

- Por supuesto, muchas gracias, Carlisle , ¿verdad , cielo?

Dijo acercándose hasta Edward y besando sus labios en muestra de posesión mientras nos miraba a todos.

- Sí.

Dijo él simplemente. La imagen de ambos en ese momento era algo que no me había esperado verlo tan pronto nuestra llegada, pero llegué a la conclusión de que no me la esperaba por el hecho de que no quería ver el momento personalmente.

- ¿Veis ? Las cosas cambian, las personas cambian, sino, en Edward tenemos la prueba, después de haber terminado nuestra relación, se dio cuenta de que me amaba más que nada en el mundo y que no podía vivir sin mí, viniendo hasta mí sin pensarlo dos veces y pedirme matrimonio.

Dijo aun sonriente.

- Continuemos con la conversación dentro.

Dijo Eleazar con pesadez , no muy agradado de tener que soportar la "conversación"

- Creo que será mejor que nuestra Bella descanse, ya sabéis que necesita descansar, y de todas formas, Edward y yo tenemos un tema que tratar.

- Muy amable por tu parte.

Le dije sin perder el tono frío.

- Como no, estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas, a fin de cuentas ¿qué es lo que impide que así sea?

- Muy bien, entonces, venid con nosotros.

Dijo esta vez Carmen entrando a la casa con Eleazar y seguida por mi familia , yo y Kate, quien seguía junto a mí.

- Yo me encargaré de llevar a Bella a su cuarto.

Dijo Kate nada más entrar, haciendo que todos la miráramos extrañados.

- No creo que sea necesario.

Dijo Jasper con seguridad en sus palabras, haciendo que Kate , me golpeara levemente en la espalda.

- Tal vez sí es necesario, será mejor que descanse un poco.

Les dije también segura, ya que como de costumbre, me cansaba fácilmente y me dolía el cuerpo.

- Sabes que si te sientes mal debes decirnos.

Dijo Carlisle con doble sentido, pero la verdad, no sabía en cual hacía más hincapié.

- ¿ Estás bien, Bella?

Preguntó Carmen preocupada al ver el desconcierto y también preocupación en mis padres.

- Sí, es solo que… últimamente estoy algo cansada, pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse.

Dije mientras subía la escalera tras de Kate. Entramos en la última habitación que se encontraba tras un largo pasillo blanco.

- ¿Kate, que ocurre?

Le dije en voz baja.

- Bella, creo que hay algo que no funciona en esta boda, es muy extraño.

Me dijo bajo y rápidamente, para que no pudieran oírnos.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso a mí?

Le pregunté confusa.

- Verás, desde que Edward y Tanya llegaron, sus discusiones han sido continuas, no es que quiera oírles, pero una vez, escuché tu nombre en la discusión y pues me he visto en la situación y creí que debía saber que tenías tú que ver con ellos y pues…

Dijo callando simultáneamente.

- ¿ Qué ocurre?

Ella me miró y a velocidad vampírica escribió una nota entregándomela.

Ya han vuelto, no es seguro que nos oigan hablar de este tema, es peligroso, no deberías haber venido, creo que tú eres el motivo por el cual mi hermana se está precipitando con el tema de la boda, ahora duerme, luego hablamos, diré que haz quedado dormida.

Cuando acabé de leer la nota ya había desaparecido. Decidí hacerle caso y acostarme, mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho. Estaba extremadamente agotada y cada vez me preocupaba más el hecho de mi cansancio fuera en aumento. Logré conciliar pronto el sueño como causa del cansancio, sumergiéndome en un profundo sueño.

- ¡No juegues conmigo, Edward!

Le decía Tanya.

- He hecho todo lo que has querido Tanya, solo te pido que no crees tus propias mentiras y mucho menos que la trates como escoria.

Le rebatió él.

- ¡Es escoria! Isabella Cullen, un engendro, se cree superior a mí, y eso es algo que no le pienso permitir. Sabes que debes cumplir todo lo que te digo y de igual manera, te exijo yo a ti, no tú a mí, esta es mi historia de amor y tú no la vas a arruinar, tú te condenaste "enamorándote" de ella, ahora sufres las consecuencias, yo solo recupero lo que es mío y si no, ella morirá.

Desperté sobresaltada mientras lloraba, las pesadillas continuaban en mí y parecían tan reales que parecían una especie de visiones, tal vez algo en mí estaba cambiando y sobre todo, este matrimonio fuera un error.

Actualización de última hora cielos, de verdad que terminar de actualizar a las 4 de la mañana, no es fácil, pero tenía el capi en mente y estaba tan feliz con vuestros comentarios la anterior semana que no pude evitarlo, espero que este capi contenga tantos comentarios como la última vez y sobre todo, que descubráis una pista que os llevo mostrando desde el anterior capítulo y del cual nadie le ha dado importancia, siendo esencial para la continuación de la historia. Plissssssssssssss REVIWS!

Mil besitos y abrazos.


	26. Muerte en vida

No muy convencida , me levanté de la cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miré el reloj, aun continuaba siendo muy temprano, tan solo eran las 4 de la mañana, pero dudaba que pudiera dormir más. Me puse una bata que me calentara con mayor empeño, ya que el ambiente era frío y húmedo, acompañado por las fuertes gotas de lluvia que empapaban el exterior.

- Bella, ¿qué te ocurre?

Me preguntó Carmen en cuanto salí de la habitación.

- No te preocupes , Carmen, tan solo es que no lograba dormir.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, no muy convencida de mis palabras.

- ¿Qué?

Le pregunté un tanto incómoda por su mirada, ya que me estaba analizando con determinación y eso en estos momentos no podía significar nada bueno.

- No estás bien.

Me dijo con severidad y reproche.

- Carmen, estoy bien.

- ¡Carlisle, Eleazar!

Llamó Carmen como si no estuvieran escuchando lo que estábamos hablando.

- Bella, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Dijo mi padre preocupado llevándome rápidamente de vuelta a la habitación y en menos de un segundo, ya toda mi familia estaba en el interior de la habitación, todos se veían preocupados y aterrorizados.

- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

Exigí saber inmediatamente y en la misma velocidad, Alice me tendió un espejo circular. Elevé el espejo para ver mi rostro y me encontré con mi piel tres tonos al menos más claros si es que era posible, mis labios estaban cortados hasta el punto de que su color fuera tan extremadamente blanco como mi piel a excepción de los grandes cortes y lo que más llamaba la atención, sin duda, era la delgadez que había adquirido mi rostro dejando notar la forma del cráneo. Sin poder evitarlo, aparté el espejo de mi lado y comencé a sollozar. Nadie dijo nada, prácticamente, porque ni ellos mismos sabían que era lo que me ocurría.

- Bella , cielo, ¿sientes alguna anormalía en tu estado físico?

Me preguntó Jasper mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Desde hace algún tiempo, me cuesta mucho dormir y me despierto sobresaltada por ,… no sé, parecen visiones y estoy continuamente cansada hasta el punto en el que necesito apoyarme en algo.

Reconocí con la cabeza gacha y el ambiente se volvió aun más tenso.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?

Se atrevió a preguntar Esme.

- Hará casi un mes.

Dije con voz entrecortada.

- ¡Un mes! ¡¿Cuántas veces te hemos preguntado si te encontrabas bien, cuantas veces has respondido que no es nada y que este maldito viaje iba a solucionarlo todo?

Me gritó Rosalie por primera vez desde que tenía razón, haciendo que me sintiera de pronto muy nerviosa. Los nervios me estaban sobrepasando, el dolor cada vez se volvía más intenso , sentía mil emociones dentro de mí y estaba a punto de explotar por la agonía y el desquicie de sentir mi debilidad ante esta situación.

- Rosalie, para.

Le dijo Jasper con severidad.

- ¡Qué pare! ¡¿me estás pidiendo que pare cuando mi hija me ha estado mintiendo sobre su estado de salud y para colmo a empeorado hasta el momento de verse de esta manera, por dios, Jasper, mírala, está muy consumida , todo ello de un día a otro, que vamos a hacer?

Continuó gritando cada vez más y podía sentir al igual que Jasper si histeria.

- Rosalie, sal del cuarto, estás haciendo que empeore.

Le dijo Alice atenta al futuro y a las palabras de Jasper. Ya casi sentía que me faltaba el aire a causa de la desesperación y al cúmulo de emociones.

Ella me miró analizándome y sin más, salió del cuarto no sin antes decir con voz triste y preocupada.

- Estaré fuera, cualquier cosa, entraré nuevamente.

Informó abandonando junto a Kate el cuarto.

- Bella, cariño, tranquila.

Me dijo Esme abrazándome por detrás , mientras Jasper me sostenía las manos enviándome olas intensas de calma.

- Bella, ¿Cuánto hace que no consumes sangre animal?

Me preguntó Eleazar y conseguí levantar el rostro y centrarme en su rostro devolviéndole la mirada.

- Bella no toma sangre animal, se dedica a comer comida humana.

Le comunicó Alice por mí, ya que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hablar. Entonces, Eleazar abandonó el cuarto y rápidamente estuvo de vuelta con un vaso con sangre dentro.

- Tal vez surja efecto, pero dudo que sea por ello.

Le dijo Carlisle a Eleazar.

- Bella, lo siento, pero debes tomarte esto para comprobar si mejoras un poco.

No me agradaba la idea de tomar sangre de otro ser vivo pero dadas las circunstancias y la manera en la cual avanzaba mi mal estado, no tenía otro remedio.

- Sostenlo.

Le pidió Eleazar a Alice y comencé a beber la fuerte sangre animal.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me preguntó Jasper conteniendo la respiración.

- Sigo muy cansada.

Informé con sinceridad.

- Al menos tu color a mejorado, tengo algunas reservas guardadas, las traeré hasta que te sientas lo mejor posible como para que descanses. Nuevamente, abandonó el cuarto hasta aparecer con una pequeña nevera portátil.

- Aquí está la sangre, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, encargaos de que la toma.

Dijo mi padre a lo que estos asintieron.

- Eleazar y Carmen, por favor , acompañadme.

Pov . Carlisle.

La situación con Bella cada vez iba a peor, pero lo ocurrido hoy, había sido el colmo. Eleazar, Carmen y yo, entramos al estudio de la tercera planta.

- ´¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

Les pregunté a ambos, pero por las miradas, supe que no tenían nada claro.

- Yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú, Carlisle, el estado de Bella, sin duda, es para preocuparse.

Eleazar permanecía inmóvil, en silencio.

- No creo que esto sea solo por no consumir sangre, recordad que ella es híbrida y,…

Dije de los nervios, pero Eleazar me interrumpió.

- Exacto, Carlisle, Bella es híbrida y todos sabemos el misterio que abarca al ser el resultado de un mito de los de nuestra naturaleza , de la hija de las tres parejas, no se sabe absolutamente nada, Bella ha sido quien poco a poco nos lo ha hecho descubrir, pero pensándolo bien, puede que le haya llegado el momento de abandonar su estado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Le pregunté sin comprender a donde quería parar.

- Tal vez a Bella le ha llegado el momento de ser una de los nuestros al cien por cien.

Comunicó él.

- Pero, en ese caso, solo tendríamos que morderla y,…

Continuó Carmen, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Eleazar.

- No exactamente, eso es lo que me preocupa, ella ya tiene una parte de nuestra naturaleza y podría ser fácil, pero su estado de deterioración es como un proceso de muerte en vida y ciertamente, no sé si sobreviviría a una transformación tal y como la conocemos.

Plisssssssssssssssssssss! Reviews, les he dejado bastante información así que no me digan que el capi no está entretenido, además, ¿os esperábais esto? hacédmelo saber. Mil besos y abrazos.


	27. Volturis

Hola cielos, lamento no haber podido actualizar las otras historias, pero con los exámenes "finales" no tengo por donde sacar tiempo, el otro día comencé a las tres de la tarde y acabé a las once y media no más parando para cenar y ducharme, ósea que no vivo fuera de los libros y me es casi imposible respirar (sin exagerar) Espero que os guste el capi, no sé si podré hacerlo muy largo ya que casi me estoy cayendo de cansancio así que plissssssssssssssssss! Esos comentarios hoy son mue importantes, por favor. Mil besos y abrazos.

Pov. Carlisle.

- Pero entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Preguntó Carmen sollozando mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Eleazar, quien la trataba de reconfortar con un abrazo.

- Creo que solo podemos esperar e intentar que continúe tomando sangre a menudo.

Dijo él mirando hacia mí con tristeza, pero yo no podía hablar ni moverme, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mi pequeña, la niña que desde antes de nacer ya llevaba mis genes porque era mi pequeña, la pequeña que durante siglos creí imposible y ahora , dieciséis años después se bate entre la vida y la muerte, lo cual consideré durante esos años nuevamente imposible, ilusionándome y sonriendo ante una eternidad sin sentir la muerte de un hijo.

- Debería ir a ver a la familia.

Fue lo único que dije mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la puerta, debía hacer todo lo posible por que ella estuviera bien el máximo tiempo aunque debiera tomar sangre humana, algo que me estaba empezando a plantear para ella ante esta nueva situación aun a sabiendas de que no la aceptaría, pero sabía que ninguno permitiría que esa ideología fuera la causante de su dolor, por muy en contra que nosotros también estuviéramos.

- ¿Se ha dormido?

Pregunté desde la puerta, pero nadie me contestó ni se movió. Caminé hasta la cama y vi que estaba dormida, entonces me concentré en el resto de mi familia, quienes se encontraban absortos en ellos mismos y con expresión atormentada. Suspiré sabiendo lo que vendría ahora a la vez que me sentaba casi por necesidad en una silla de mimbre que había junto a la cama.

- Lo habéis oído.

Afirmé con las manos en el rostro.

- Sí.

Respondió secamente Emmett. Oímos como la puerta del recibidor se abría bruscamente provocando un ruido sordo.

- ¡ Bella!

Gritó Edward entrando apresuradamente en la habitación y apoyándose en la cama.

- Tú no eres bien venido aquí, Edward.

Le habló con ira Jasper.

- ¿Qué ha pasado , Carlisle?

Me preguntó directamente, pero no me volví, no tenía fuerzas y estaba de acuerdo con Jasper, aunque siempre había creído que Edward no había sido conciente al cien por cien de que su partida había afectado extremadamente a Bella y por otro lado, en el caso de que lo supiera, no lo hizo queriendo.

- Por favor.

Imploró con ansiedad.

- ¡Edward!

Gritó de repente Tanya con ira y odio en la voz.

- Ahora no, Tanya.

Dijo Edward con desgana y desagrado mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la pared.

- Ahora sí, Edward, yo decido.

Dijo con orgullo en la voz.

- En menos de cuatro hora debemos casarnos y tú estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo en cosas que no te incumben.

Prosiguió.

- Esto es importante, mucho más que la boda y en el estado en el que está Bella no me voy a alejar.

Dijo con valentía ignorándola completamente.

- Sabes que no puedes darte el gusto de hacer esto.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Dijo Esme mirando con recelo a Tanya, quien la ignoró.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, Tanya.

Le insistió mi esposa.

- Lamento decirte esto, Esme, pero son problemas de pareja que no deben ser profanados.

Le dijo mirándola con superioridad.

- Vamos, Edward.

Dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Ya he hablado, Tanya.

Ella frenó en seco.

- Con los Cullen aquí no hay nada que puedas hacer, te adelanto que esa boda no se llevará a cabo, no estoy solo para ella.

Ella seguía de espaldas y nosotros sin comprender.

- Sabes que estoy por encima de ello, Edward.

Le dijo con soberbia después de unos segundos.

- Dudo que seas capaz de hacer lo que tenías planeado hasta ahora en este caso en tus amenazas.

- Hay otras maneras.

Ante eso, una especie de escalofrío invadió la habitación.

- ¿Qué haz querido decir?

Preguntó Rosalie con ira, pero en ese entonces, Tanya no estaba.

- ¿A dónde ha ido?

Preguntó nuevamente.

- No encontrará la forma de dañarla.

Dijo en voz baja Edward.

- ¿ A qué te refieres?

Pregunté.

- Hay muchas cosas que debo contar.

Dijo con pesadez y tristeza, pero entonces, vimos como Alice ponía sus ojos en blancos y comenzaba a temblar, mientras que Edward, se aferraba a la pared.

- ¡Alice, que ocurre!

Exigió saber Jasper en cuento Alice comenzó a sollozar mientras que Edward permanecía inmóvil.

- Los Volturis.

Dijo en voz baja casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué…?

Comenzó a preguntar Emmett, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

- Es la venganza de Tanya, debemos ir tras ella, sino llegamos a tiempo, les contará sobre la existencia de Bella y por lo tanto , la existencia de las hija de las tres parejas.

, reviews! El capi quedó interesante. Me voy corriendo a la cama, por favor, dadme una alegría. Mil besitos y abrazos.


	28. Tras ella

Pov. Jasper.

- Debemos ir tras ella, ahora mismo.

Dijo Eleazar con velocidad para que todos reaccionáramos.

- Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Eleazar y yo iremos tras ella.

Dijo Carlisle y sin más, todos echamos a correr tras el rastro de Tanya. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Edward ya que una parte de mí me decía que había una razón para lo que hizo aunque sentía recelo hacia él.

-Después hablaremos todos de ello, Jasper.

Me dijo Edward a quien ni siquiera miré y pude sentir una ola de tristeza de su parte, que fue sustituida rápidamente por nuestro instinto de caza.

- Dispersemos.

Anuncié y todos nos fuimos para distintas direcciones . Terminé en un amplio claro en el cual no había salida, todo era bosque y se había perdido su aroma, por lo tanto, regresé hasta tomar otro camino.

Pov. Edward.

Seguía el fuerte aroma de Tanya, cada vez era más intenso. Podía oír sus pensamientos, podía ver tras ellos su furia y su intento de venganza, tan solo deseaba ver a Bella reducida a los escombros a manos de Los Vulturi.

- ¡Ven a por mí, Edward!

Resonó por todo el bosque su insoportable voz. Bloqueaba sus pensamientos, pero aun así, la seguí.

Pov. Jasper.

- ¡Ven a por mí , Edward!

Escuché de repente , su aroma era intenso y sus emociones era un total desenfreno de odio, venganza , ira y superioridad. Aumenté el ritmo, probablemente Edward estuviera cerca y seríamos dos contra una, de manera que sería más fácil atraparla e impedir que llegara a Volterra.

Pov. Edward.

- Veo que as venido a despedirte de mí, amor.

Me dijo Tanya con una sonrisa triunfadora, junto a un alto acantilado.

- Esto no tiene porque ser así , Tanya.

Le dije tanteando mi posición para acabar con ella, ya que no había manera de razonar con esa mujer, su locura la cegaba y no había más palabras y razón que la suya.

- Oh vamos, Edward, no me dirás que no vas a venir por mí y evitar que haga lo mismo que hizo Bells cuando la abandonaste.

- Tú no eres ella Tanya, no me importa lo que hagas, pero por desgracia, a diferencia, tú no corres peligro al estar cerca de un acantilado.

- Te equivocas cariño, Bellita veía esta acción como su final, una nueva forma de estar contigo, de compartir, tierno verdad, sumamente romántico y encantador,¿en qué difiere esta situación? En cuanto salte este acantilado en un intento de salvar mi alma rota por ti, estaréis todos condenados.

Dijo con voz dulce mientras balanceaba sus brazos hacia delante y hacia detrás , como quien pretende coger impulso. De repente, se escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos rápidos y precisos.

- No lo harás.

Le dije abalanzándome sobre ella.

- Estáis condenados.

Dijo con malicia esquivándome y saltando hacia el mar.

- Sigámosla.

Le dije a Jasper preparándome para saltar.

- ¡Esperad!

Dijo Eleazar quien acababa de llegar con el rostro entristecido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunté rápidamente.

- Esme ha llamado, Bella ha empeorado, Jasper, creo que es conveniente que estés con ella, yo voy con Edward.

Con solo decir que Bella había empeorada sentí un escalofrío por todo mí cuerpo y quise ir con ella, pero para entonces, ya Jasper se había ido.

- Es mejor que vayamos tras Tanya, Edward.

Me dijo Eleazar colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, yo le miré a los ojos agradecido por su gesto.

- Gracias, Eleazar.

Le dije con sinceridad, mientras el me sonreía de lado.

- Sé que tendrás una buena razón para ello.

Ambos saltamos el acantilado y caímos a un mar sumamente picado y peligroso, para cualquier ser, menos para nosotros.

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos. Gracias por los ánimos con los exámenes , me han sido muy útiles y por fin estoy en mi última semana, solo me queda una representación para literatura. Muchas gracias, besitos y abrazos a todos mis adorados lectores y un muy especial saludo a todos mis comentaristas en la anterior actualización. Por si queréis he subido hoy una nueva historia de Crepúsculo y Harry Potter, tal vez os interese, estoy segura de que no os defraudaré y por otro lado, he creado una nueva historia algo diferente, es un solo capítulo y no tiene nada que ver con Crepu, ni nada, es una pequeña sorpresa y es mue importante para mí saber lo que pensáis acerca de mi forma de escribir diferentes historias, solo para saber si valgo para ello, ojala podáis echar un vistazo "El misterio de Cervantes, un mundo del Quijote" es el título y el crossover "Una nueva etapa" Espero que os gusten. Mil besos y abrazos.

¡Reviews love!


	29. Morder

¡Hola babies! ¿Qué tal? Aquí os dejo la actu. Mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, de veras sois las mejores tanto las que comentáis a las cuales les debo mucho y a mis fieles lectores que son del lado anónimo, deciros que sois lo máximo y por supuesto daros la bienvenida al… ¡Happy Summer!

Muchos besos y abrazos vuestra loquita Rocesme/Tricia.

Pov. Jasper.

No lo dudé dos veces, en cuanto supe del estado de Bella, ni siquiera paré a pensar en que Tanya pudiera cumplir con la visión de Alice, estaba dispuesto a una lucha para salvar a mi familia, pero a lo que no estaba dispuesto era sin duda a abandonar a mi pequeña.

- Bella, por favor, cariño, tranquila

Pude escuchar como le decía desde lejos Esme a Bella intentando sonar calmada, pero a mí no me podía engañar, tanto ella como el resto dejaban entrever a la distancia un mar de angustia en sus emociones. De repente escuché un amplió gemido de dolor, mis sentidos se agudizaron y casi sin control de mi cuerpo aumente el ritmo hasta llegar a la ventana.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunté efusivamente al entrar por la ventana hasta que frené en seco al ver a Bella sumida en fuertes convulsiones y con sus ojos de un color blanquecino en el cual no se le distinguía ni el iris ni la pupila.

- ¡Jasper!

Vino corriendo Alice hacia mí hasta abrazarme y aferrarse a mí cuerpo en un intento vano de desaparecer de lo que estábamos viviendo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Preguntó Emmett fuera de sí.

- ¡No lo sé, intentaré inyectarle una dosis mayor de ponzoña!

Gritó Carlisle, con lo que todos le miramos sorprendidos y asustados, Carlisle nunca solía alterarse y por tanto aunque ya éramos concientes de la gravedad de la situación, nos angustió aun más si reacción y al ver su mirada apesadumbrada y dolida.

- Entonces, se convertirá completamente.

Afirmé.

- No , Jasper, ya lo hemos intentado con pequeñas dosis, su cuerpo la repela , la ayuda a recuperarse un poco pero no la transforma.

Me dijo Rosalie quien estaba junto a Esme aferrada al espaldar de la cama.

- ¿Estaba peor?

Pregunté temiendo la respuesta a la cual ahora fue Alice quien me respondió.

- Cuando comenzó así su piel estaba cubierta de fuertes zonas de color rojizo y sus ojeras habían vuelto a aumentar hasta el punto de hacerla ver unos veinte años mayor en lo que a su rostro respecta y sus labios eran de un profundo blanco y estaban cubiertos de cortes por los cuales brotaba un poco de sangre.

- Creo que será más rápido si la mordemos directamente.

Dijo Carmen quien acababa de entrar con doce bolsas de sangre en el interior de una nevera y por el olor, pude saber que no era de animales.

- Podría funcionar mejor.

Dijo Carlisle mirándonos a todos.

- Lo que sea.

Dijo Emmett.

- Creo que es mejor que lo hagamos todos, cuanta más ponzoña mejor.

Habló nuevamente mientras le continuaba tomando el pulso a Bella, y yo me tensé. Alice, a mi lado, me miré con dolor y me besó rápidamente en los labios.

- Puedes hacerlo, Jaz.

Me dijo después y yendo rápidamente hasta colocarse junto a su mano derecha , dispuesta a morderla.

- ¿Jasper?

Me dijo Rosalie quien se colocó en su hombro izquierdo mientras Emmett en su pierna derecha y Esme en la izquierda, Carlisle tomaba su pulso mientras se preparaba a morder sobre su corazón.

- ¿Dónde?

Pregunté sin atreverme a escoger por mi mismo. Fue Carlisle quien me respondió y me miró con profunda tristeza.

- Su rostro, justo en una mejilla o en la frente, creo que será mejor en la frente, necesitamos que la su sangre se impulse hasta el cerebro para que al menos pueda reaccionar.

Me anunció, con lo cual yo me acerqué hasta donde me había indicado y deposité un tierno beso sobre su frente antes de morderla.

- Lo siento, cariño.

Susurré en su oído.

- Ahora.

Dijo Carlisle con decisión , dando paso a un amplio grito de dolor mientras todos nos esforzábamos para que se mantuviera quieta y así no dañarla.

Plisssssssssssssssssss! Dejen sus reviews, ya sé que es un poco trágico, pero debéis imaginaros la situación, yo misma no sería capaz. Mil besos.

REVIEWS LOVE!


	30. Nunca te he dejado de amar, Bella

Pov. Edward.

- Edward, no podemos hacer nada más, la hemos perdido y no podemos ir tras ella hasta Italia.

Me dijo Eleazar después de dos horas tras Tanya, a quien finalmente, habíamos perdido la pista y tuvimos que volver al punto de partida.

- Hablará con los Volturis y no nos quedará más solución que la lucha.

Le dije con pesar sin dejar de mirar hacia el mar, llevaba tres horas sin saber nada de mi Bella, el trayecto de vuelta fue más corto ya que no seguíamos ninguna pista, pero aun así, no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de ella extremadamente enferma , fuera de si, y por otro lado, el hecho de que le había fallado de nuevo.

- En ese caso lo que debemos hacer ahora es prepararnos tanto como podamos para ello.

Habló colocando una mano nuevamente sobre mi hombro.

- Es hora de que volvamos.

Fueron mis únicas palabras , a las cuales él simplemente asintió.

Corrimos desenfrenadamente hasta a la casa. No oía absolutamente nada, todo era un sepulcral silencio, descontando los suaves latidos de un apagado corazón, de su corazón.

- La hemos perdido, no hemos podido ir tras ella, le perdimos el rastro cerca de México.

Dijo Eleazar entrando primero en la casa y parándose en el recibidor.

- Lo sabemos, Alice lo ha visto.

Sentenció Carlisle secamente. Que se encontraba junto a Esme , quien estaba sentada en un sillón individual con Carlisle a su espalda mientras ambos se agarraban con necesidad de la mano del otro.

Pude ver en sus pensamientos la imagen de Bella gritando dolorida, sin conciencia, como la intentaban frenar en sus movimientos y como la mordieron, hasta que la vi despertar con un casi invisible brillo de vida en sus ojos.

-¿ Está despierta?

Hablé por primera vez desde que entré a la casa. Todos me miraron con abatimiento en sus rostros.

- ¿Que ocurre?

Volví a preguntar.

- Sí, está despierta.

Una media sonrisa se apoderó de mí sin poder evitarlo, parecía que por fin, después de tanto tiempo podría hablar con ella y con suerte, comenzara a recuperarse.

- ¿Cómo es que su corazón sigue latiendo?

Pregunté de nuevo más centrado en la imagen desgarradora de ellos mordiéndola por distintas partes del cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo es que no se está transformando?

-Edward, Bella repela el efecto de la ponzoña, lo hemos intentado, solo hemos alcanzado que su sistema de acelere causando que haya logrado despertar, pero nada más.

Respondió Carlisle.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Esto no nos asegura nada Edward, no está en buenas condiciones.

Dijo Jasper que bajaba las escaleras en forma de caracol que conducían hasta la sala, junto con Rosalie a su lado.

- ¿Por qué cerráis vuestra mente?

- Es mejor que no la veas, Edward, no es necesario que haya más sufrimiento, ya hay suficiente.

Habló Rosalie con la voz quebrada por primera vez desde que la conocía y rápidamente, Emmett apareció a su lado, en quien ella se apoyo intentando encontrar apoyo.

- Yo quiero verla, quiero hablar con ella.

Anuncié con firmeza.

- Edward, Rosalie ya te dijo…

Comenzó Esme pero un leve siseo proveniente de la segunda planta nos calló completamente.

- ¿Está él?

Preguntó débilmente un intento de la que fue la claro voz de ella, ahora sonaba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper hasta desaparecer. Los miré a todos, quien no habían alterado su rostro, seguían aun inmóviles, inexpresivos, como si esperaran que hablara de esa manera. Ante mi mirada, Emmett agregó.

- En cuanto despertó y le proporcionamos sangre para que pudiera continuar despierta preguntó por ti.

Me aclaró.

- Ve a verla.

Me dijo Kate que bajaba sola las escaleras.

- Alice está con ella.

Me aclaró. Subí las escaleras a paso humano, intentando percatarme de que su corazón seguía ahí, que no se había perdido.

- Espera.

Me dijo la voz de Alice antes de que llegara a la puerta.

- Está bien, pero estaré fuera.

Le habló a Bella hasta a velocidad vampírica abrir la puerta y estar a mi lado.

- Os dejaré un momento a solas.

Habló también con voz quebrada. Entré a la habitación, solo iluminada por la noche que había caído y por una pequeña luz proveniente de su mesita de noche.

- ¿Bella?

La llamé sin creer lo que veía.

- Edward.

Me dijo intentando controlar las pequeñas cristalinas que amenazaban a salir de sus ojos casi sin vida.

- Lo siento.

Dije sentándome a su lado y cogiendo su mano extremadamente fría incluso a mi contacto. Pareció estremecerse y dejó caer una lágrima.

Su rostro sin duda había empeorado, sus ojos ya no eran un túnel blanquecino inhumano, ahora eran de un color rojizo a causa de la repentina sangre humana que consumía por intravenosa , mientras su piel era como la piedra haciéndome dudar de que la aguja la pudiera traspasar, sus labios ya no eran rojos, sino blanquecinos , su rubor había desaparecido hasta dar paso a un blanco neutro como tez y a unas ojeras negruzcas que hacían su imagen más enfermiza si eso era posible.

- ¿Por qué haces…esto?

Preguntó apartando débilmente su mano y haciendo pausa al no poder articular.

- Porque nunca te he dejado de amar.

Siento hacer el corte aquí tesoros. Lamento la tardanza ,aunque tampoco ha sido tanta amores, le metí un virus a mi ordenador y tuve que limpiarlo todo, ósea , que estuve sin el portátil cuatro días y no más con el Ipad desde el cual no puedo hacer mucho. ¡Muchísimas gracias! A :wichi0705

soiidiaz

Guest

Maru-chan1296

maryroxy

nikyta

LoreMolina

cintygise

Gery02

SeresLinda

Dritamg: Dritamg, tesoro, lamento no haberme pasado por tu fic, en cuanto pueda te juro que me paso. Mil perdones amiga.

Gracias a todas las que he nombrado por haber formado 12 reviews en el anterior capi, no sabéis como me alimentan vuestras opiniones para continuar más rápido. También muchísimas gracias a todas las que siguen la historia, os quiero igual. Mil besos y abrazos.


	31. Lo que somos

Pov. Bella.

Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla al oír aquello. Él , acercó su mano ahora caliente debido a mi frío tacto y la hizo desaparecer. Desde hacía tanto tiempo que soñaba porque aquello fuera real, porque sus ojos me miraran, porque sus palabras y su voz cargada de amor inyectara una especie de cura a mi corazón , que ahora que lo tenía delante, no lo veía, no podía creerlo, no ahora que yo estaba en este estado y tal vez fuera compasión lo que emanaran sus palabras y su mirada.

- No es cierto.

Dije volteando mi rostro para desprenderme de una imagen deseada y anhelada, pero posiblemente, inmersa en la mentira.

- Sí, es cierto.

Yo lo miré suspicaz y temerosa de destapar su mentira, aquellas palabras podrían sanar una parte de mí, una parte que me hacía más fácil esta muerte en vida, su amor.

- Bella, todo este tiempo, yo… he pensado en ti, nunca te he dejado de amar. El día en el que te deje en el bosque, es sin duda lo más difícil que he hecho nunca.

Dijo mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos mi cabello.

- Si te dejé fue para protegerte, protegerte de Tanya, ella me amenazó , te mataría, aunque yo la matara a ella, Irina estaba de su parte, y ante cualquier cosa que yo hiciera, llevaba las de perder, y lo que perdía era nada más y nada menos que tú, tu existencia, tu vida, el saber que tú eras real y que estabas con tu familia, con quienes te podrían ayudar a superar una maldición como yo.

Me dijo con tristeza y con los ojos cerrados, estaba segura de que si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo.

- Edward.

Le llamé, pero no respondió.

- Lamento todo el daño que te he hecho, Bella ,debería haber intentado el modo de estar juntos, pero la cobardía a perderte fue mayor y no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso en falso y dar pie a que eso ocurriera.

Me dijo aun sin abrir sus ojos.

- Edward.

Insistí.

- Edward, por favor , mírame.

Él abrió apesadumbradamente su ojos dorados que ahora estaban prácticamente negros y los fijó en mí.

- Te quiero.

Le dije mientras no podía más y echaba a llorar mientras un fuerte dolor en el pecho me perforaba, ya no sabía si era por mi estado o por lo que estaba viviendo.

Nuevamente, limpió mis lágrimas y me acunó sobre su pecho.

- Edward.

Dije casi sin voz ante el aumento del dolor.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntó preocupado.

- El pecho, necesito.

Dije sin poder continuar y cayendo hacia detrás mientras se me dificultaba la respiración y hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerme quieta, mientras mi cuerpo se empeñaba en convulsionar.

- ¡Carlisle!

Gritó Edward, mientras sentía la mano de mi padre sobre mi pecho.

- Es el corazón, ¡rápido, añadid más sangre a las bolsas!

Dijo a prisas.

- Edward, tápale los ojos.

Él corrió y rápidamente me impidió la visión, mientras las convulsiones aumentaban y yo perdía la razón. Nuevamente, sentí una mordida justo sobre mi corazón y a la ponzoña extendiéndose. Reprimí algún grito, pero aun así me fue imposible frenar a mi ser y alzar victoriosa a mi razón.

Él cuerpo y el ser no eran más que un instrumento firmemente poderoso, superior a la razón, superior a la cordura, superior a lo que nosotros creíamos o queríamos.

Me frustraba este estado, esta manera de sentirme pequeña, empequeñecida , aferrada a una cama y a un cúmulo de manos que me sostenían e impedían el movimiento en un intento de que mi adversario , que era parte de mí misma, me dañara alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

No era conciente de cuanto tiempo llevaba ajena a mi alrededor, no sabía en que momento me sumí en el letargo, pero podía sentir una suave voz y un dulce aroma, el cual me daba fuerza para ignorar un nuevo insufrible dolor en las costillas y en la espalda, intenté moverme, pero este se intensificó y no pude evitar doblar inconcientemente mi cara.

- Bella, no te muevas, por favor.

Me dijo tocando suavemente mi cara y depositando un tierno beso sobre mi frente que me hizo sonrojar interiormente, ya que dudaba que mi cuerpo pudiera obviar tal signo, pero aun así, Edward pareció conocerme y sonrió de lado con un deje de tristeza que pude ver cuando lentamente abrí los ojos.

- ¿Qué…me ha… pasado?

Pregunté con cansancio.

- Por favor, no hables, no es necesario, yo te explico.

Habló mientras agarraba mi mano y me transmitía su color proporcionándome algo que ansiaba, su contacto y calor. Podía sentir cada célula de mí congelada.

- Tu corazón nuevamente comenzó a fallar y durante las convulsiones , haz sufrido algunas roturas en las costillas y… en la columna.

Dijo incapaz de continuar.

- Bella, si esto sigue así, sinceramente, no queríamos decirte nada, pero… no sabemos que es lo que va a pasar..

Dejó sin terminar la oración e hice un esfuerzo por hablar.

- Moriré.

Le dije sin apuros y sin duda. Necesitaba recordar lo bueno y no quería pensar en la evidencia de que en mí esperaba la muerte el momento adecuado. Edward se estremeció y me aferró el rostro entre sus manos.

- Encontraremos la solución.

Habló intentándose convencerse a si mismo.

- No la …hay, Edward… esto es así.

- Entonces, yo moriré contigo.

Me dijo convencimiento a lo que yo negué y lloré.

- Prométeme que… no lo …harás

Dije sumida en lágrimas.

- Bella, tú eres todo para mí, eres lo único que me ha hecho seguir durante este tiempo, pese a la distancia, pese a los momentos en los que tú aun no existías, tú eres lo que me ha hecho…vivir, el hecho de esperarte y de tenerme algún día, si eso no puede ser así, no habrá más razón para mi existencia.

Dije besando una de mis lágrimas que caía por mi mejilla.

- Edward, debemos hablar en este momento.

Dijo Emmett a Edward abriendo la puerta en la oscuridad, sin que pudiera verle la expresión del rostro. Estuve a punto de replicar.

- Bella, cariño, es necesario, enseguida estará contigo.

Dijo sorprendiéndome.

- No tardo, amor.

Me anunció mientras me besaba dulcemente en los labios. La sorpresa de que Emmett no se hubiera interpuesto o hecho cualquier cosa, fue mayor al beso, el cual me dejó callada y sin darme cuenta, ya no estaban.

- Hola, cielo.

Dijo Esme mientras abría un poco la puerta y pasaba por ella sin que la pudiera ver hasta que llegó hasta mi mesita de noche.

Se veía a leguas que su expresión de calma era falsa, pero aun así, no alegué.

- Bella, cielo, hemos pensado que tal vez un calmante humano pudiera al menos calmarte el dolor.

Me anunció como si pidiera permiso. Sabía a qué se refería con lo del calmante, estaba completamente segura que me inyectarían morfina.

- Intentémoslo.

Me incitó. Yo simplemente volteé para no ver como la aguja intentaba abrirse paso por mi piel y ver la imagen de una nueva bolsa en el cabezal derecho de la cama.

- Pronto te sentirás mejor, amor.

Dijo depositando un beso sobre mi frente.

Pronto comencé a sentir nuevamente la pesadez y el adormecimiento, dejando de lado el dolor y la nitidez de la visión, siendo cada vez más difícil el aferrarme a ello, dejé caer mis párpados agarrándome a un último pensamiento

" Los seres estamos formados solo por dos cosas, una es lo conocido y otra es lo desconocido, el dolor, la dicha, la angustia o el amor forman parte de lo desconocido y a su vez de lo débil. Por más que ello intente ganar, es un cuerpo y un interior de órganos los que nos encadenan a la vida y a convertirnos en algo visible y conocido, pero por más allá de ello, hay algo que se define y que nunca lograremos conocer, los sentimientos y el pensamiento, que viven solo de momentos e intentos.

Espero que os haya gustado, pronto llegamos a los 200 comentarios y a los 24.000 lectores, con todo mi corazón, GRACIAS. En solo unos tres o cuatro capítulos tendremos el final de la historia, espero que ansiéis ese momento, pero ciertamente, en mi caso, lo temo, sin duda, os echaré de menos, fieles fuentes de alegría e inspiración, que sois en lo que os habéis convertido. Muchos besos a todos y espero actualizaros pronto.

(Gracias a todos los que comentasteis en el anterior capi)

¡Reviews love!


	32. Mi sentencia

Pov. Edward.

Salí del cuarto de Bella con disgusto, no quería separarme de ella, sentía que en cualquier momento la podría perder. Al llegar al salón, estaban todos presentes.

- Veo que ya has visto como está.

Dijo simplemente Carlisle. En sus mentes podía ver sobre todo en la de Jasper y Emmet si estupefacción y necesidad de explicación ante mi relación con su hija, pero la situación era mayor a ello, y lógicamente, no comentaron nada.

Mi única respuesta a su afirmación fue un débil movimiento de cabeza.

- Bien, creo que entonces es momento de que todos seamos concientes de la situación que está viviendo Bella y por otro lado, la amenaza de los Volturis.

Dijo terminando sus palabras mirando hacia Alice, quien permanecía estática intentando ver el futuro de Bella y controlar la decisión de los Volturis, con lo cual, la fruncí el ceño, y Rosalie pareció darse cuenta del porque.

- Tanya llegó a Volterra hará una hora, desde ese momento, nos centramos únicamente en ellos.

Me explicó mientras permanecía en pié junto a Emmett.

- A decir verdad, esto me es tan duro como para cualquiera de nosotros, pero es la realidad, y a decir verdad, Bella …puede morir en cualquier momento.

Anunció sin poder mirarnos a cualquiera a los ojos.

- Eso no va a pasar.

Dije Emmett , pero en sus palabras se podía apreciar más una esperanza que al menos una corazonada.

- Emmett, es la verdad.

Le confesó Carlisle mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Que podemos hacer.

Exigió saber Jasper.

- Por ahora, seguiremos como estamos, nada ha funcionado para al menos convertirla, así que, procuraremos mantenerla…

Habló sin poder terminar la frase.

- Carlisle, dinos la verdad.

Le pidió Esme que bajaba las escaleras con el rostro completamente desencajado, sus ojos eran dos piedras, como si careciera de alegría, eran un profundo túnel negro.

Carlisle, ante la insistencia de su esposa, no pudo más que dejarse caer y esconder su rostro entre sus manos.

- Haremos todo lo posible para que ella esté con nosotros tanto tiempo como nos sea posible.

Comentó simplemente, dejando en el aire el significado de sus palabras.

- ¿No querrás decir qué…?

Habló Jasper con miedo en la voz.

- Bella …morirá, nuestras esperanzas son solo un engaño.

Aclaró en la misma posición, mientras la sala se quedaba en completo silencio, siendo interrumpido por un murmullo de Alice.

- La decisión está tomada.

Dijo también con miedo, pero ninguno éramos capaces de prestarle atención, sin embargo, ella continuó.

- Vienen para acá, a por Bella.

Continuó haciendo que todos alzáramos nuestra mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Cuánto tardarán?

Habló esta vez Kate, quien se había mantenido junto con los demás Denali, apartados de la conversación.

- Tal vez, dos semanas.

Aclaró.

- ¿Qué haremos?

Preguntó esta vez Eleazar.

- Para ese entonces, tal vez Bella ya no viva.

Dije con la voz ensombrecida, desde que Carlisle había prevenido tal futuro para Bella, había sentido como poco a poco, iba cayendo, me iba perdiendo en las sombras de mi mente, pero era prácticamente claro que solo una esperanza vaga podría ser que para ese entonces, su corazón repiquetease dando dulces campanadas a una casa llena de silencio.

- Edward…

Me intentó hablar Carlisle, pero fue interrumpido por Rosalie.

- Es cierto , Carlisle, es probable que para ese entonces, los Volturis ni siquiera tengan que cumplir su misión.

Dijo con dolor , mientras sollozaba con un porte firme y convencido, aunque sus palabras fueran para ella como dagas en su pecho.

-Rosalie, Edward, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Nos dijo Esme mientras con pesar se levantaba y avanzaba hacia Carlisle, quien la miró con ensombrecida mirada pero con necesidad.

- Aun así,…

Continuó la rubia.

- Yo no estoy dispuesto a que si mi hija tiene que morir sea obra de un asesinato, solo permitiré que se vaya cuando sea el momento en el que deba encontrar la paz.

Dijo Jasper con firmeza y convencimiento, levantándose y avanzando hacia la cristalera.

- ¿Qué haremos?

Preguntó Emmett.

- La única manera que tenemos para impedir su cometido es luchar.

Dijo Alice quien seguía en silencio, atormentada por sus visiones y por el tema.

- Entonces, lucharemos.

Sentenció Emmett.

- Ellos traerán consigo a toda su guardia.

Aclaró.

- Podemos buscar aliados.

Propuso Esme.

- Carmen, Kate y yo podemos dispersarnos y ausentarnos durante ese tiempo hasta la batalla para encontrarlos e indicarles y explicarles para que vengan con ustedes.

Dijo Eleazar con sensatez.

- En su situación, tener con nosotros a vampiros que puedan,…

Habló preocupado Carlisle, por primera vez desconfiando incluso de sus conocidos.

- Serán nómadas que aceptarán encantados liberarse de las normas y amigos nuestros que no dañarán a la hija de sus conocidos.

Intentó convencer Carmen.

- Será lo mejor.

Me aventuré a hablar, ante lo cual, Carlisle pareció pensarlo.

- Hay diferentes clanes con los cuales mantengo una amistad.

Nos esperanzó.

- Sabemos donde encontrarlos.

Afirmó Kate.

- Debéis hablarles, contarles lo que ocurre y sobre todo que sean concientes de lo que se avecina, el Clan del Amazona, Egipcio, Irlandes,…

Pov. Bella.

Estaba frustrada , era conciente de que lo que esta viendo era un sueño, no era real, pero sabía que lo sería, lo sabía desde que comencé con los ataques. Poco a sentía como me faltaba el aire, este ataque era más fuerte, veía como lo sufría y lo sufría yo a la vez. Era muy real, era demasiado real para ser un mal sueño. Veía a Edward a mi lado, a mis padres mordiéndome por todos lados, las bolsas de sangre conectado por todo mi cuerpo y sentía el frío, el cansancio , el mareo , el sueño… hasta que de repente, sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba. Mi sangre se volvía fría, mi cara se asemejaba al hielo, mis tejidos , hasta que… noté como mi corazón, se congelaba y yo… perdía la conciencia.

Desperté al instante, llorosa y asustada, no había nadie en la habitación, estaba sola, aunque sabía que mi familia no estaría muy lejos, aunque, me sorprendí. Agradecí ese estado, agradecí la soledad, el poder pensar y plantearme la realidad, analizarla, definitivamente, era un sueño vivido, muy vivido, como el de la última vez que tuve de Edward y Tanya en aquel bosque, en el cual ella le amenazaba. Más que un sueño o un augurio , era una visión, era sin duda, mi sentencia de muerte.

Lo sé, agradezco al menos que por ahora solo me quieran tirar una piedra, en el próximo… mejor no os doy ideas. En realidad, por supuesto, aun no iba a actualizar, sino que me iba a centrar en otra historia, pero a decir verdad, no podía olvidar la conti, la necesitaba redactar con necesidad y… ¡aquí está!

Gracias a todos por comentar y un besazo en conjunto os ruego a nuestra amiga Sereslinda, quien es un encanto (mil gracias por siempre estar ahí para comentarme aunque te sea imposible haciendo siempre lo posible, de veras, que no sabes cuanto te valora y admiro por ello) Al igual, un besazo y abrazo a los comentaristas y a los lectores, sois un regalo mágico.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.

Actualizaré pronto. Mil besos y abrazos.


	33. Está muerta

Pov. Edward.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Kate , Carmen y Eleazar habían partido en busca de vampiros que estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarnos. Alice estaba siempre atenta al futuro de Bella, de los Bol Turi y de los Denali. Dos días después de haber partido, tuvo una visión de Carmen cerca del Amazonas y de Kate en Irlanda, pero no había visto en ningún momento a Eleazar. Bella seguía sin ninguna mejora y cómo Carlisle había calificado, aguardábamos más el momento en el que empeorara que el que mejorara, tan solo podíamos aprovechar su presencia.

Ella dormía en la habitación, mientras nosotros como ya era costumbre , aprovechábamos el momento para reunirnos.

- ¿Les habrá ocurrido algo?

Preguntó preocupada Esme.

- Puede ser, la única visión que Alice ha logrado tener hasta hacia poco de Eleazar es de él huyendo.

Respondió por Jasper, que sostenía la mano de Alice quien en ese momento se centraba exclusivamente en Los Denali.

- No creo que Eleazar esté huyendo de esta situación.

Habló Carlisle.

- ¿Crees que Los Vulturis vayan tras él?

Le pregunte desde que terminó de hablar, haciendo que todos nos centráramos en su respuesta.

- Sí y creo que es cuestión de tiempo que Kate y Carmen huyan de ellos.

Anunció con pesadez y tristeza.

- No creo que Tanya haya sido capaz de entregar a sus hermanas.

Comentó Rosalie, a lo que Carlisle negó.

- Lo cierto, Rosalie, es que no cabe la menor duda de que así ha sido, en parte, Tanya ha guardado por años el secreto de la existencia de Bella, y supongo que intenta que los Vulturis de cierto modo la "perdonen" al mostrar su lealtad hacia ellos.

Le respondió Carlisle. De repente, Alice puso los ojos en blanco y se estremeció un poco, todos volteamos hacia ella, sabíamos lo que aquello significaba, había visto algo. Cuando volvió a su estado normal, su expresión era de puro terror, con lo cual, todos perdimos las esperanzas de que fueran buenas noticias acerca de Los Denali.

- Los han capturado.

Informó a lo que no pude más que dejar salir un suspiro y apoyar la cabeza en la pared, creando un golpe sordo que retumbó en toda la habitación y sin duda, había dejado marca en la casa.

- Eleazar y Kate ya han sido atrapados, sin embargo, Carmen sigue huyendo, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

- Y los demás vampiros. ¿ A cuántos han logrado informar y han aceptado?

Preguntó Carlisle adelantándosenos a todos.

- Los clanes del Amazonas e Irlanda han sido los primeros en conocer la noticia, pero en cuanto emprendieron el camino hasta aquí, fueron descuartizados. Los Volturis se han dividido, una parte viene hacia aquí y otra se ha dispersado por si alguno intentábamos huir, los han seguido muy de cerca, hasta que han optado por impedir lo poco que habían logrado.

Aclaró rápidamente Alice.

- En definitiva, estamos solos.

Anunció Emmett en voz alta , a lo que todos asentimos.

Había llegado el momento de afrontar lo que estaba ocurriendo nosotros mismos, fuese lo que fuese lo que pasara, estábamos solos, no teníamos más opciones que acompañar a Bella y estar preparados para luchar, en una batalla que ya tenía ganador, Los Volturis, pero había algo, que en realidad, no estaba no estaba completamente seguro, no estaba seguro de si la llegada de esos vampiros que venían a por nosotros o más precisamente por Bella, eran para mí más una tortura o una salvación, una tortura por acarrear con ello el fin de Los Cullen o una salvación por el hecho de eliminar el dolor de mi pecho y mi ser cuando Bella ya no estuviera conmigo.

Pov. Bella.

Notaba que el momento de cumplir mi sentencia se acercaba, no había hablado con nadie acerca de la "visión" de mí misma que había tenido, esperaba el momento en el cual supiese que estaba a escasos minutos de morir para hablar plenamente de ello con Edward.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Kate, Carmen y Eleazar habían partido en busca de ayuda, y cuando les preguntaba por ellos a cualquier miembro de la familia, solo alcanzaba a ensombrecer sus ya negros ojos y a un cambio radical de tema.

- Hola, amor.

Escuché la repentina voz de Edward justo a mi lado. Había perdido la noción del tiempo viendo tras los empañados cristales de la habitación la fuerte tormenta que azotaba el exterior. Le miré y pese al dolor, no pude reprimir una media sonrisa al posar sus calientes labios sobres los congelados míos.

- Edward, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Debía hablar nuevamente con él, ya tenía la certeza de lo que iba a pasar y había tomado una decisión en cuanto a él.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Edward, quiero que te vayas, no quiero que estés aquí cuando yo muera, no quiero que sufras, como ya sabes, quiero que sigas adelante , y sé que te será más fácil si…

- Bella, haz el favor de no seguir, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Dijo esta vez con severidad, con lo que volví a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Edward, se que no pasaré viva más de veinticuatro horas, no te empeñes en retenerte aquí.

Le dije perdiendo de nuevo las fuerzas.

- En realidad, Bella, si estoy retenido aquí, por ti, de ninguna forma me iré, y créeme , ya hemos hablado de esto, y creía que lo había dejado claro, yo moriré contigo.

Pude percibir como en sus palabras destacaba un hecho que al menos ya me había dado cuenta de que todos eran concientes "Yo moriré"

- Entonces, si ya lo sabéis todos, lo único que quiero es que viváis.

Dije incluyendo también al resto de la familia.

- Bella, no viviremos sin ti.

De repente tuve una visión o eso consideraba yo, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar, siendo atrapados por unos vampiros de ojos rojos y encapuchados.

- ¡Edward… Los han capturado!

Dije con dificultad y quedándome rápidamente sin aire. Pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso al resto de la familia.

- Bella relájate, no debes chillar ni mucho menos alterarte.

Me dijo severamente Carlisle poniéndome una mascarilla de oxígeno mientras yo le apartaba débilmente el brazo, haciendo que él parara el intento y se centrara en mí.

- ¡Es que no me habéis oído!

Habló con todas mis fuerzas necesitando realmente el oxígeno, pero no estaba dispuesta a retenerme en una cama por más tiempo. Vi como Alice se dejaba caer en Jasper mientras él permanecía inmóvil.

- Bella, cariño, lo sabemos.

Confesó Rosalie quien cogió mi mano y la apretó ligeramente, yo la miré desconcertada.

- No me habéis…

Hablé, pero Edward me interrumpió.

- No queríamos alterarte.

Les miré mal a todos, mientras Carlisle comenzaba de nueva un vano intento en colocarme la mascarilla.

- No podéis retenerme aquí, sabéis que moriré, yo misma lo he visto, lo he vivido.

Dije en voz baja a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Cómo?

Habló esta vez Emmett, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había llegado el momento, esta vez no me vi, pero sentí cada célula fría, cada retuerzo de mi cuerpo, cómo mi interior ardía en llamas y comenzaban los esfuerzos por mantenerme en mi sentido.

Oía , sentía,… pero no lograba articular palabra, había esperado el momento, no sé si con anhelo o miedo.

- No hagáis… nnaaaaada.

Hablé incomprensiblemente perdiendo mi vida, perdiéndome a mí.

No sabía si había logrado hablar, o si solo pude mover los labios, fuera como fuera ya no oía, solo eran mis calvarios internos lo que sentía.

De nuevo; el dolor, la falta de aire,

el fin del aliento, el fin de la vida,

el adiós a los recuerdos, el adiós a la imagen,

el desaparecer de mi mente, de mi pena, de mi tristeza,

de mi amargo llanto, el adiós a mi rudeza, a mi

personalidad, a mi querer, a mi sentir.

El frío se extiende, por mi cuerpo,

Por mi mente, por mis momentos.

En el fuego de la vida, se abrazan las imágenes,

De lo quiero, de lo amo, de lo vive tras el manto

Del adiós, dando por finalizado mi mundo y un proceso,

Ganando su dueño, ganando quien me arrastró.

Riendo cuando otros sollozan y cuando en el

Último momento, vuelves a sentirte quien eras.

Te ves como frente a un espejo, ves el que fue tu rostro,

La que fue tu vida, hasta que algo te despierta y te

encuentras en otra realidad, de la cual te percatas ,

Cuando la voz que más amas, habla por lo bajo ,

Y lo que oyes, es tu realidad, "Está muerta".

Lo sé, lo sé, he matado a Bella, pero aun, quedan dos o tres capítulos y ahora sí que lo digo, no voy a dejaros ninguna pistita, lo siento, pero quiero dejar que corra el curso y haya… Os pido también disculpas si la forma en prosa de la muerte de Bella no es muy convincente y no os gusta, pero pensé que sería diferente contar una muerte en primera persona a través de poesía y que tal vez os podría sensibilizar y llegar aun más. Por otra parte, de seguro que en Agosto ya la historia está concluida.

Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo, os quiero mucho pero… no voy a contar por ahora nada más de lo que acaba de ocurrir, quería un poquito de drama.

Muchos besos y abrazos.


	34. Chapter 34

Lo sé, tiempazo sin continuar, no me matéis!estoy falta de inspiración, más o menos, he vuelto a cogerle los cuernos a la novel, así que gente SÉ COMO CONTINUARLA no os asustéis, no os dejaré, eso sí, si todavía hay alguien con vida por acá HELLO!

Plissss!comentadme!

Pov. Bella

Escuché "está muerta" y todo se volvió silencio, absolutamente nada, pero era como su pudiera ver, todo un túnel oscuro

- ¡Rose ven aquí!

Escuché de nuevo, una voz que no sabía de donde venía, parecía creada por mi mente pero…¿acaso no había muerto? Ya no escuchaba a mi familia

- Os dije que era cierto

Habló otro hombre, hizo todo lo posible por ver sus rostros, poco a poco se iba formando una imagen nublosa

- Es difícil decirlo con tanta ropa

De repente, lo perdí todo, de nuevo nada, no sé cuanto tiempo duró ese silencio, hasta que todo se volvió claro

-Estás ebrio

Esa imagen, esa voz,aunque fuera humana, la reconocería en cualquier circunstancia, Rosalie.

-Te veré mañana, sobrio

Agregó, pero antes de partir y sentir como la perdía de nuevo, la empezaron a golpear, me desesperé, intenté hacer algo, pero de algún modo, yo no estaba ahí

-Jasper, necesito que te encargues de ellos

Me asusté, todo había cambiado tanto, veía claramente a una hermosa vampira, que abrazaba por detrás a…no puede ser

- Por ti haría cualquier cosa

Imposible, que hace Jasper con ella, ¿Dónde está Alice?

Cada vez se fue acercando más a mí, lo veía tan de frente, quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, colgarme de sus brazos, pero…esos ojos rojos, me muró fieramente, sin un solo atisbo de familiaridad y cuando fijó sus manos en mi cuello…

-Saltadme, yo no tengo porqué estar aquí, por favor, no he hecho nada, no miento, digo la verdad, es lo que veo, no estoy loca

Alice, tenía el pelo absolutamente desparejado, corto, como si hubiera crecido de la nada a distintas alturas y lloraba, mi madre, nunca había podido verlas como humanas, y mucho menos llorando, sentía que pronto me derrumbaría junto a ella

- Será mejor que guardes silencio, esto te ayudará a sacar los demonias que pueblan tu mente, manchando el buen nombre de la sociedad con tus cuentos

Un doctor, hablaba hasta que la conectó a una maquina visiblemente muy antigua y corriente empezó a hacer temblar su cuerpo

- ¡Cynthia!

Gritaba

-Carlisle, por favor, tienes que hacer algo

Rosalie, de nuevo Rosalie, ahora era una vampira, sus ojos dorados y vestida de época junto a Carlisle

- ¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres para él?

Le preguntó

- No quiero perderlo, sé que es especial

Ante mí, puede ver a un Emmett mucho menos "intimidante" aunque aun así, conservaba su esencia, frágil de alguna manera al estar cubierto de sangre

Un nuevo cambio de imagen, Carlisle, ojos rojos, mirada fiera, descontrolado, junto a una pila de patatas, miraba sin respirar hacia mí, con miedo a él mismo.

- No te volveré a perder, Esme, serás la mujer más amada que haya existido, te lo puedo asegurar

Y por último, Edward, gritando, alterado, empotrado en una oxidada cama de hierro, en un antiguo colchón y a su lado, Carlisle con los ojos oscurecidos

Lo sé, un lío total, pero ¡ a qué quedó curioso! Lo sé, me intento convencer a lo mismo, no sé, necesito vuestra opinión, estoy de nuevo con exámenes, pero os puedo asegurar que no la dejaré y que no me haré derogar tanto tiempo, por favor, dad señales de vida sin humo, solo con comentarios

Mil y un besos y abrazos,Rocesme.


End file.
